A Viable Alternative
by TurquoiseMonkey
Summary: The new Magical Marriage and Procreation Act leaves Snape in a dilemma when the most unexpected of people petitions for him resulting in him asking Lucius Malfoy for help
1. Prologue

Dear Hermione Granger

_**Uproar as Shacklebolt lets Murdering Snape go free 14 July 1998**_

_Shockwaves rippled through Courtroom No.10 as new Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt announced Severus Snape (murderer of Professor Dumbledore and former controversial Head of Hogwarts) innocent of all charges in front of an outraged Wizengamont writes Daily Prophet special correspondent Rita Skeeter. The judgement comes after only a shocking one week long farcical trial, what's more the Daily Prophet has learned exclusively Snape has even been put up at the tax payer's expense in at luxury manor on Minister Shacklebolt's personal express orders for his supposed "own protection". "Snape is no hero" Says Demetrius Yaxley, who was tragically imperiased by You-Know-Who and forced to commit unspeakable acts "He was spying on both sides on You-Know-Who's orders, I saw him murder and torture without a second thought, he may say Dumbledore was dying but I saw the great man shortly before his death and he looked perfectly healthy to me." The Daily Prophet as also discovered what truly went on during Snape's reign of terror at Hogwarts "My son came home at Christmas covered in bruises and broken bones" says Mary Finnegan " He's never been bullied before, the only person at Hogwarts he's never got on with is Snape." The Prophet as received information from a reliable source that Snape not only ignored the torture of innocent children but actively encouraged and participated in it himself. We can't but wonder what Shacklebolt was thinking allowing this monster to walk the streets, is he simply taken in with Snape's false claims of redemption or is something more sinister going on?_

_**Baby Crisis: 2 August 1998**_

_**The Shocking Truth behind the St Mungos' Maternity Ward**_

___The Daily Prophet has discovered a sinister conspiracy lurking in the wards of St Mungo's hospital. The Prophet's newest undercover reporter Detective X has discovered the shocking dangers that bringing a child into the world. Over 60 of babies born at St Mungos are likely to be squibs or so hideously deformed and weak they will not make it to their first birthday. (See Complete article on the St Mungos' Horror on Page 3) _

_**Shacklebolt faces criticism as he ignores the Population Crisis 12 August 1998**_

___Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt faced a tough grilling against the Wizengamont yesterday as he attempted to explain his timid response to the Population Crisis that could half the magical population within just thirty years. "The time for Shacklebolt's meagre tax breaks and incentives for large families is well past" States Professor Louis Delance a leading expert on genealogy at The Geneva Magical Institute of Research "Generational inbreeding between the pureblood families on Wizarding Britain has left a weak gene pool that can only be revived by breeding with muggleborns or magic itself could die out in Britain forever." Along with Shacklebolt's liberal treatment of deatheaters including the release of the dangerous Severus Snape and Stan Shunpike, many members of the Wizengamont are now worrying whether Shacklebolt is up to the job. "Shacklebolt used to be an auror" says one high ranking Ministry official who wishes to remain anonymous " He was in charge of finding Sirius Black and he couldn't even do that, he's never held a proper administrative job let alone run a department, he only got the job because he's friends with Harry Potter and many of us here are wondering if he's really cut out to be Minister."_

_**Wizengamont depose of Shacklebolt!! 16 August 1998**_

_Following weeks of criticism on Kingsley Shacklebolt's liberal methods on deatheaters, inadequate response to the Population crisis and lack of administrative experience the Wizengamont has finally gotten rid of him. Following a Vote of No Confidence late last night Shacklebolt was dismissed from his title as Minister for Magic. (Further Details see page 5)_

_**Marcus Bones elected new Minister for Magic 17 August 1998**_

___Marcus Bones, former head of the Department of Magical Catastrophes was elected the new Minister for Magic today by the Wizengamont writes special correspondent Rita Skeeter. Bones, brother of murdered Amelia and Edgar Bones lives with his wife Doreen and their two daughters Susan, 18 and Emily, 13 in the Cotswolds, has promised to take decisive action on the population crisis, with a new initiative being unveiled tomorrow and quotes "This issue threatens to destroy Wizarding Britain more than even You-Know-Who, I promise to do my best and solve it" (For Marcus Bones' exclusive interview with the prophet see page 8)_

_**Marriage Law Passed! 18 August 1998**_

___Barely 24 hours into the job and already new Minister for Magic has cooked up a storm by introducing the Magical Marriage and Procreation Act. Minister Bones claims forced marriage between different blood groups with encouragement and enforced procreation will solve Wizarding Britain's growing population crisis. "While this may seem drastic to some, it is the only sustainable solution to the population crisis in the long term" Minister Bones said today in a statement, when pointed out by Daily Prophet reporters that the minister's own daughter Susan, 18 would be subject to the law he replied "Susan understands the necessity for such a measure in order to repair wizarding society, she is engaged to a lovely muggleborn boy named Justin Finch-Fletchley and was planning on marrying him soon anyway, so it doesn't really affect her." (For the full run-down of the marriage law see page 3)_

_Magical Marriage and Procreation Act of August 1998_

_Marriages mustn't be between two purebloods and two muggleborns (please note, this excludes all wizarding couples married prior to the act)_

_A pureblood is hereby defined as a witch or wizard with no less than eight wizarding great grandparents_

_A muggleborn is hereby defined as a witch or wizard with no less than eight muggle great grandparents, 4 muggle grandparents and 2 muggle parents, (please note this does not include squibs)_

_Unmarried Wizards over 17 years must accept a marriage petition unless a viable alternative can be found for one of the parties_

_Unmarried Witches between 17 and 50 years must accept a marriage petition unless a viable alternative can be found_

_Witches and Wizards between 17 and 50 years of age that have not been petitioned for after six months will be matched up by the Office of Births, Marriages and Deaths_

_Widows and Widowers are subject to act one year after their partner's death_

_Unmarried or Divorced Witches or Wizards who already have two or more children are not subject to act but are encouraged to marry anyway._

_The sale and use of contraceptive potions and charms are henceforth prohibited _

_All couples married under the act must copulate once a week until a least one child is conceived (please note this will be monitored by your wedding rings and failure to comply will result in criminal prosecution)_

_All couples with less than two children must attend quarterly checkups at the St Mungos' Fertility Clinic_

_Henceforth only couples with two or more children are eligible for divorce _

_Dear Hermione Granger_

_The Office of Births, Marriages and Death is pleased to inform you that in accordance with the Magical Marriage and Procreation Act of August 1998 you have been petitioned for by Ronald Bilius Weasley of Ottery St.Catchpole, Devon. You have two weeks to accept or file a successful petition with a viable alternative .We would like to remind you that after a successful petition is signed by both parties you must be married within 30 days, (please see overleaf for the full details of the Magical Marriage and Procreation Act). Warning failure to comply with the Act is a criminal offence and can result in fines up to and around 10,000 galleons, exile and or an internment in Azkaban prison._

_Happy Nuptials_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Gladys Popkins_

_Junior Undersecretary to the Head of the Office of Births, Marriages and Deaths_

_Dear Ronald Weasley _

_The Office of Births, Marriages and Death is pleased to inform you that Hermione Jean Granger of Henley upon Thames, London has accepted your offer of marriage. In accordance with the Magical Marriage and Procreation Act you must marry within 30 days of receiving this letter unless file a successful petition with a viable alternative. Warning failure to comply with the Act is a criminal offence and can result in fines up to and around 10,000 galleons, exile and or an internment in Azkaban prison._

_Happy Nuptials_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Gladys Popkins_

_Junior Undersecretary to the Head of the Office of Births, Marriages and Deaths_

_Dear Ginerva Weasley_

_The Office of Births, Marriages and Death is pleased to inform you that in accordance with the Magical Marriage and Procreation Act of August 1998 you have been petitioned for by Harry James Potter of Little Whinging, Suffolk. You have two weeks to accept or file a successful petition with a viable alternative .We would like to remind you that after a successful petition is signed by both parties you must be married within 30 days, (please see overleaf for the full details of the Magical Marriage and Procreation Act). Warning failure to comply with the Act is a criminal offence and can result in fines up to and around 10,000 galleons, exile and or an internment in Azkaban prison._

_Happy Nuptials_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Gladys Popkins_

_Junior Undersecretary to the Head of the Office of Births, Marriages and Deaths_

_Dear Harry Potter _

_The Office of Births, Marriages and Death is pleased to inform you that Ginerva Molly Weasley of Ottery St.Catchpole, Devon has accepted your offer of marriage. In accordance with the Magical Marriage and Procreation Act you must marry within 30 days of receiving this letter unless file a successful petition with a viable alternative. Warning failure to comply with the Act is a criminal offence and can result in fines up to and around 10,000 galleons, exile and or an internment in Azkaban prison._

_Happy Nuptials_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Gladys Popkins_

_Junior Undersecretary to the Head of the Office of Births, Marriages and Deaths_

_Dear Severus Snape_

_The Office of Births, Marriages and Death is pleased to inform you that in accordance with the Magical Marriage and Procreation Act of August 1998 you have been petitioned for by Sybil Cassandra Trelawney of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have two weeks to accept or file a successful petition with a viable alternative .We would like to remind you that after a successful petition is signed by both parties you must be married within 30 days, (please see overleaf for the full details of the Magical Marriage and Procreation Act). Warning failure to comply with the Act is a criminal offence and can result in fines up to and around 10,000 galleons, exile and or an internment in Azkaban prison._

_Happy Nuptials_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Gladys Popkins_

_Junior Undersecretary to the Head of the Office of Births, Marriages and Deaths_


	2. Lucius' Suggestion

Chapter One

Lucius' Suggestion

"Trelawney" barked Lucius "Trelawney as in that old bat who's always foretelling gloom and doom at the Hogwart's Christmas party then drinking far too much and predicting the death of the Christmas trees to the house elves"

"Do we know any other Trelawneys" replied Severus thoroughly frustrated at the amused attitude of his friend who he had gone to for advice not to be laughed at as though he was a tap dancing chimpanzee.

"Will you get a grip on yourself, this is serious I am not about to be saddled to that old crone for the rest of my life" snapped Severus

"Forgive me Severus" Lucius answered as he wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes "However this is the first real thing I've had to laugh at in a long time"

"I thought _Malfoys_ didn't laugh, something about it not being considered proper pureblood etiquette" Severus remarked snidely

"You know you're not the only one being affected by this ghastly law Severus" remarked Lucius sobering up significantly.

"Ah yes, how is young Draco faring in his quest for a mixed blood bride?" Severus said smirking at the thought of the next Malfoy heir being decidedly non pureblood

Instead of the irritation and disgust, Severus had hoped, that usually dawned on the face of Lucius Malfoy when they had previously discussed how the new marriage law would affect Draco the aristocrats face slipped into a similar Slytherin smirk as he leisurely sipped his glass of Ogden's Finest Firewhisky.

"Fortunately" Lucius purred "We have recently discovered some love letters Prunella Parkison wrote to a German halfblood leading us to question her granddaughter's purity after all"

"How fortunate" Severus replied oozing sarcasm, knowing perfectly well the Parkinson family prided themselves on their fidelity charms as much as their purity, he knew rather than suspected that gold must have changed hands in order for the Office of Births, Marriages and Deaths to believe Lucius' 'evidence.' "Also how providential that these letters were found at the house of Parkinson rather than the House of Malfoy or Black"

Severus quietly chuckled at the indignation that flashed across his old friend's face at the mere suggestion his son might not be pureblood.

"Yes well" Lucius replied stiffly "The wedding will be held on August 30th, you are of course invited of course though I would advise you to stay away from this household until then, Narcissa is grievously upset at such a short engagement and is presently acting like a Dragon in heat trying to get the wedding organised in time"

"I noted no chaos when I entered this evening" Severus remarked absently

"Narcissa has taken Pansy, Callisto Parkinson and the Greengrass girls to Paris for a dress fitting, thankfully they are staying the night" Lucius said "You my friend are my last contact of sanity until this whole ghastly affair is over.

Severus nodded knowing full well how erratically Narcissa behaved when she had a big event to organise. There was a silence in the fire lit study for a while as the two men gently sipped their firewhiskey. Suddenly Severus furrowed his brow recalling an earlier part of the conversation.

"Forgive Lucius but there is one thing I do not understand, if young Draco is to go ahead and marry Miss Parkinson as previously arranged then how does this godforsaken law effect your family"

A dark look came over Lucius' face as he replied "The law effects couples that are already married as well, you know mine and Narcissa's history, how do you think we will fare when the contraception ban is enforced so far as quarterly check ups"

Severus nodded and once again a silence loomed over the study but this was less comfortable than before, Severus remembered all too well his friends trouble to have a family. Whilst Lucius and Narcissa were extremely private about their struggles it was difficult to ignore Narcissa's fluctuating stomach (which she showed of proudly by wearing tight robes when it swelled) that correlated between states of glowing bliss and despairing misery. Just as hard to ignore was the growing viciousness that grew within Lucius Malfoy as he took as he took out his frustration at his own perceived duty to provide an heir and grant his wife relief from the heartache of her miscarriages.

"It took nearly everything we had to have Draco, and whilst I was no fan of the woman I can't deny that Bellatrix was a great source of comfort to Cissa during that time but now with her sister so soon passed away I have know idea how she will cope" confided Lucius sombrely and the two once again slipped into a long grave silence punctuated only by the ticking clock that sat astride Lucius' mantelpiece.

"I don't know quite why you're so upset Severus, I've been warning for a while this law would come into force what on earth made you think you could escape it" Lucius said deliberately changing the topic onto less upsetting ground…for him at lest

Severus sighed "Due to the age restrictions more wizards are vulnerable to this law than witches, I had hoped that my general appearance, reputation as a death eater and the fact I've was known as the _greasy git _to every witch under the age 34 and as _Snivellus _to anyone over would deter anyone from petitioning for my hand" sneering at the last part of his sentence with disgust, turning his friend "Is there any chance you would be able to assist me in my dilemma" he said hinting at Lucius' legendary power over the Ministry.

Knowing how difficult it was his proud friend to openly ask for help Lucius felt no small amount of guilt by turning him down "I'm afraid I used up all favours I hold in the ministry keeping my family out of Azkaban and I dare not bribe the ministry twice on one law our family's reputation is dangling by a thread as it is"

"Why don't you just find another woman to marry" Lucius smirked as he took another sip of his drink "Someone a bit more… palatable concerning the procreation aspects of the law. Narcissa's got plenty of friends you know, I'm sure we could find someone for you"

"And end up with Death eater widow in desperate need of status in this new society and barely a whit of intelligence"

"Well there must be someone Severus" Lucius cried exasperated "Lord knows what Narcissa will do if you bring that creature to her dinner parties, the woman drinks like a fish. Look I know you were _fond"_ Lucius paused as an expression of disdain slipped over his face as he continued "Potter's mother but there must be someone else Severus your not a monk"

Lucius looked over his friend who appeared in deep thought and after a while said "And if there was someone, Lucius how am I meant to convince them to marry me, I don't exactly have your looks or fortune to fall back on"

Lucius smirked, so there was someone, knowing Severus it was unlikely to be anyone in his circle but he doubt his friend would ever form an attachment to a social embarrassment such a Trelawney

"So use the gifts you do have Severus, honestly sometimes I wonder how you were sorted into Slytherin, use your intelligence, cunning, you're a war hero now" Severus snorted at that knowing full well what the Daily Prophet wrote about him

"Well somewhat" Lucius conceded " Anyway use it to either bribe your prospective bride or make her feel obliged to take your hand for all you have done for the Wizarding World, whatever it takes just don't bring Trelawney to my son's wedding otherwise myself and Narcissa will be forced to cut off contact with you"

Severus Snape smirked inwardly knowing his friend had just stumbled on the answer, there was somebody and whilst she wasn't someone he would have normally considered marrying she was a suitable replacement for Trelawney. Thinking about it really anyone would be a suitable replacement for Trelawney but if he wasn't very much mistaken this witch would be particularly easy to manipulate into becoming his wife.

**Please review, I am new to fan fiction and I need help and input**


	3. Bombshells Over Breakfast

Chapter Two

Bombshells Over Breakfast

Sunlight drifted through the curtains of the third and a quarter floor room of the Burrow giving light to the scene of the two teenagers snuggled up tightly together in the small single bed in the corner of the room. This part of the day was Hermione's favourite she mused as she snuggled up to the warm mass beside her. It was the only time of day she could really relax and dwell on the happiness that the end of the war brought, it was just her, Ron and blissful silence. During the day the sadness would come at small regular intervals when Andromeda brought Teddy to visit they would play with him and tell him stories about the parents he would never know, or the odd occasions when they would meet a relative of someone who had died at the memorials or in the Ministry. The hardest part of the day for Hermione though was Mr and Mrs Weasley saying goodnight to her as she went up to bed and trying desperately to stomach the hurt that it wasn't her own parents who were saying goodnight to her and then going to sleep in the knowledge she would soon be back in the Malfoy Manor library hearing Bellatrix's maniacal laughter.

"G'Mornin" came the sleep addled voice of the boy beside her as he tightened his arms around his girlfriend

"Morning to you too" Hermione smiled back at him however in doing so the sight of the clock on the opposite wall, sitting up sharply she cried "Ron, it's nearly eight you need to get out of here" as she tried to tug he up

"Hermioneee" Ron whined as he tried to pull her back down next to him concealing a smile "Jus five more minutes"

"Ron I'm serious" Hermione said as she adopted her prefect voice "You're mother will be down any minute and she can't find you in here"

"Oh for Merlin's sake it's not as if we're actually doing anything" Ron said with a slight hint of irritation coming through

"Yes well, remember what happened to Harry and Ginny" Hermione smiled

Ron chuckled as he remembered how his mother had caught his best friend and sister in bed together one morning, despite both being fully clothed the argument that had ensued between Mrs Weasley and her daughter had resulted in Mrs Weasley now personally warding her youngest child's door every night. When Ginny had protested arguing what if there was an emergency or she needed to use the bathroom, Mrs Weasley had responded tersely telling her daughter if there was trouble she could use a Sonorus charm and promptly handed her a chamberpot stating that it should be sufficient for "all your nocturnal needs." Since then relations between the two Weasley women had become decidedly cool and Harry and Ginny had taken to sneaking out to the woods behind the Burrow's back garden for some alone time.

"Fine, point made" Ron sighed smilingly as he got out of bed before stooping slightly to softly kiss Hermione. As he moved away and made to leave the room Hermione gently grabbed his wrist.

"You know I appreciate you agreeing for us to wait until our wedding night until we…well" Hermione said blushing somewhat.

"Hermione, I would wait until the end of time for you, you know that" Ron replied as he gave her one last lingering kiss before he left the room.

Hermione fell back onto her bed, sighing and staring up at the ceiling, 'yes the aftermath of the war had been hard but all in all' she thought 'life is good.'

Hermione walked down the stairs of the burrow and was greeted by the usual hullabaloo that was breakfast at the Weasley household.

"Morning dear, sleep well" Mrs Weasley said at the stove as she made up a plate of bacon and eggs for Hermione

"Yes, thank you" Hermione cheerfully replied as she sat down opposite a sombre looking Harry and poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked worried as her friend kept standing up, sitting down and then standing up again and kept darting looks out of the window

"The acceptances to the Auror Training Program are sent out today" Ginny answered for him

"Relax Harry" Hermione said "you're good enough to get in"

"Yeah let's face it mate" George answered his mouth full of sausages (ignoring his mother's admonishment of "George don't eat with you're mouth full") "They'd be mad not to take Harry Potter"

"Who'd be mad not to take him?" came Ron's cheerful voice as he bounced down the stairs and into to kitchen, he kissed Hermione on the cheek and began to pull an array of sausages, bacon, eggs, beans and toast onto his plate

"The Auror Office" answered Ginny smirking slightly

Instantly Ron's jovial demeanour shifted to fearful as his complexion paled and he immediately stopped chewing.

"Oh Merlin that's today isn't it?"

"Yeah" Harry spoke absently as he stared out the Burrow kitchen window. After the war Hogwarts had offered absent students the chance to take their NEWTS or OWLS or come back and retake the year. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all felt that they couldn't go back to being regular students after what they had been through the last year and after much crammed revising all three took their NEWTs in June. Both Harry and Ron had henceforth applied to the Auror Office whilst Hermione had applied and been accepted to be a Junior Assistant in the Being Division of the Department of for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The Being Division dealt with 'creatures of moderate intelligence' although Hermione felt this phrase was somewhat offensive, the division dealt with beings such as giants, werewolfs, mermaids and most importantly as far as Hermione was concerned house elves. Ginny on the other hand was going back to Hogwarts where she had been made head girl, her own set of rooms made it possible for McGonagall to allow Harry to visit her on weekends so they could fulfil the aspects of the marriage law.

"They're here!" cried Harry sharply as every head in the Burrow kitchen whipped around to see a brown Ministry Owl heading for the window. Ron jumped up and ran over next to the window as Harry took the two purple envelopes each with one of the boys names on it in gold script. The tension in the Burrow kitchen was paramount as all eyes were on Harry and Ron as they opened their letters. Slowly a smile crept over Harry's face.

"I got it" he cried as cheers went up around the table, Ginny grabbed Harry and forcefully kissed him on the lips.

"Ron" came the quiet voice of Hermione amongst the everyone congratulating Harry for Ron had still not yet spoken.

Ron was standing still in shock staring at the letter, as the kitchen went quiet and all faces turned to Ron's he cleared his throat awkwardly and said "Um… I got in too"

Another set of cheers went up around the kitchen and both Mrs Weasley and Hermione hugged him, Mr Weasley stood up giving his son a hug and Harry a pat on the back.

"Well this defiantly calls for a celebration, George floo Bill and Fleur and tell them to come round later" Mrs Weasley said wyping the tears from her eyes "We can have a little party and of course you'll have to invite Neville and Luna, Oh and of course you'll both need to have a special treat…"

As Mrs Weasley continued to make other plans for the evening's celebration Ginny noticed another ministry owl that began to land on the window ledge, grabbing the envelope she looked at the name

"Hermione it's for you" she said looking at the letter.

Hermione turned her head and came over from where she was congratulating both Ron and Harry again

"I can't imagine what the ministry want with me" she muttered to her friend.

Opening the letter they both stared in incredulity as they read the contents;

_Dear Hermione Granger_

_The Office of Births, Marriages and Death is pleased to inform you that in accordance with the Magical Marriage and Procreation Act of August 1998 you have been petitioned for by Severus Tobias Snape of Wigan, Greater Manchester. The Ministry would like to remind you that you have filed a successful application with Mr Ronald Weasley and you now have two weeks to either reject your petition from Mr Snape or accept it and cancel your application with Mr Weasley. We would like to remind you that after a successful petition is signed by both parties you must be married within 30 days, (please see overleaf for the full details of the Magical Marriage and Procreation Act). Warning, failure to comply with the Act is a criminal offence and can result in fines up to and around 10,000 galleons, exile and or an internment in Azkaban prison._

_Happy Nuptials_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Gladys Popkins_

_Junior Undersecretary to the Head of the Office of Births, Marriages and Deaths_

**Once again please read and review and let me know how I'm doing, thank you for you're lovely reviews so far, they inspired me to step up the writing of this story, the next chapter will finally give way to a Hermione/Snape confrontation**


	4. Consequences of a Letter

Chapter 3

Consequences of a Letter

"Snape!" Ginny shouted "Snape!"

A sea of redheads snapped around at Ginny's outburst

"What about Snape?" asked Harry, curiously.

"He's petitioned for Hermione" she answered clearly angry, a wash of silence swept over the kitchen and the previously cheerful move turned distinctly cold.

"WHAT!" roared Ron, turning red with rage.

"I don't understand" Hermione said quietly to herself.

"Why would he do that?" interjected Harry

"I don't know" answered Hermione still staring in shock at the letter

Ron stormed over to her and grabbed the letter from her hand staring at it with contempt

"Why would he do this?" Ron shouted in Hermione's face jolting her out of her numbing shock

"I don't know" she repeated loudly to his face stressing each word

"Calm down" Arthur Weasley said forcefully "I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding, don't worry Hermione, I'll go talk to Severus and sort everything out"

However it appeared that the arguing couple had heard him

"Well there must be a reason" Ron yelled "I mean Snape isn't exactly the type to propose out of the blue and you didn't do too badly in his classes either"

A gasp came from somewhere in their viewing audience as Hermione felt her heart drop from Ron's accusation

"I did well in all my classes Ronald" she cried tears forming in her eyes "Or are you suggesting that I slept with McGonagall and Flitwick as well". Unable to deal with the situation anymore she ran out of the room stopping just before the door and said in a forcefully calm voice "and thank you Mr Weasley but I'll go" before running upstairs to her room to cry into her pillow.

Later that day Hermione had calmed down dramatically, Ginny had come up to comfort her in her room and reiterating her father's words that it was all some big misunderstanding. Indeed that seemed to be the viewpoint of most of the household although how much they all believed it was unknown. Ron had apologised through Hermione's closed door and been grudgingly accepted. Hermione stayed in her room most of the morning thinking (she also sent an owl of too Professor McGonagall asking for Snape's address. When she came down for lunch later the subject wasn't mentioned throughout a tense lunch that consisted of Ron playing with his food depressingly, Harry and Ginny trying to make light conversation but failing miserably and Mrs Weasley sending frosty looks at Hermione over the salad as though she had been conducting a passionate affair with Snape for years.

Now here she was in Wigan of all places, somehow she had never imagined her stern Potions Professor to live somewhere so decidedly muggle for there was no wizarding community here, but then again she supposed he was a half blood and she couldn't really imagine any of her teachers living outside of Hogwarts.

Walking down the street Hermione felt a distinct feeling of foreboding as she approached the derelict looking Spinner's End. From what Hermione could tell Spinner's End was the worst of a bad neighbourhood the road was made up of small terraced houses compacted together like sardine in a tin with no front gardens but there front doors opening up directly on to the pavement, she had heard about mining communities drying up in the 1980s when a lot of the coal mines were forced to close down by he muggle government but by now most of those areas had been revitalized with their people finding new sources of employment, clearly Spinner's End was not one of those communities, she had passed an old abandoned factory on her way here and from the name of the road she guessed that this part of Wigan once relied heavily on a now dried up textile industry.

Clearly the area had been affected, what looked to have been once a thriving working class neighbourhood was now broken and abandoned, windows were either boarded up or so caked in dirty they were no more transparent than the walls. A couple of houses in the road had their doors falling of the hinges to reveal dark mouldy narrow corridors that lead to the rest of the house. The street itself hadn't been cleaned in ages and from what Hermione could tell most of the streetlights were smashed and broken, cigarettes stubs, condoms and a couple of needles littered the pavements and graffiti was written crudely on the side on many a terraced house.

How could Snape stand to live in such a place, Hermione wondered, granted it was for only a few months of the year but she thought a Hogwarts salary would pay better than this and the wizard property market was much cheaper than its muggle counterpart. One could argue that its grim depressing atmosphere matched the surly Potion Master's demeanour, but Hermione also imagined him as being a very precise clean person from his persona in the Potion's classroom she simply did not expect him to be living in such squalor.

Fearfully Hermione reached No. 17, surely this was the wrong address she wondered, this house was just as dilapidated if not more than the terraced houses in the street. The door looked to have been once blue but was now a sickly looking grey colour where all the paint had peeled away, the upstairs windows had been boarded up and the downstairs ones were so black you couldn't see through them. Shakily she knocked twice on the door, this was a mistake she told herself this had to be a mistake, he would be outraged at the mere suggestion and go storming off to the ministry immediately to rectify the situation.

However as soon as the door creaked open Hermione knew that wasn't the case especially when she looked up from the ground to see Professor Snape looming in the doorway wearing a decidedly Slytherin smirk.

"Miss Granger, somehow I thought I would be expecting you here today" he purred

"Did you indeed" Hermione said through gritted teeth incensed by his blasé attitude

"Do come in" He replied opening the doorway wider gesturing her to do just that. Hermione followed him through a dark musty hallway lined with faded 1960's wallpaper that was crinkling off at the sides. However Hermione was shocked as she entered the equally cramped living room. The room was a dark as the hallway as the windows were boarded up, it was lit by a few candles, and one would never have know there was a bright summer's day outside, however what caught Hermione's attention was the bookcases that lined every inch of the walls with the exception of a small sooty fireplace, the boarded up windows and the doorway without a door.

"You may take a seat" Snape said smirking at her obvious delight in being surrounded by books, maybe this would be easier than he thought.

"I'll stand thank you very much" Hermione replied being shaken out of her admiration of the books on display and reminded of why she was here in the first place.

"Suit yourself" Snape said as he sat down in one of the wingback armchairs that were settled either side of a mouldy looking sofa that appeared to be ready to fall apart.

"I presume you know why I'm here" Hermione said shortly

"I would imagine it has something to do with the petition I sent you this morning"

"Yes" Hermione replied succinctly expecting him to elaborate "Well" she demanded after a pause

"Miss Granger it was you who came to see me" Severus was not going to make this easy for her, he had noticed that unlike most Gryffindors Miss Granger did not respond well under distress, doing all of her best work under calm collected circumstances and marrying him would not be one of her best works.

"Argh" Hermione groaned "What on earth possessed you to do it"

"Simple I am required to take a wife by this impertinent law and produce offspring by said wife, I do wish to produce dunderheads and any child of ours would be superior in all forms of academia" Snape replied calmly

"So that's it, you just want intelligent children" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously

"Mostly" Severus answered although looking up at her now in her tight muggle clothing he thought to himself that he would not necessarily object to the process in obtaining said progeny.

"No that can't be it" Hermione said slowly something dawning on her "This act doesn't force you to marry it forces you to accept any proposals you get or find someone else, you've received a petition from someone"

"No need to look so shocked Miss Granger" Snape sneered

Pleased that Professor Snape was back to his old temperament for this calm Snape unnerved her to no end she replied "I'm just wondering who you could so possibly not want to marry that you chose to petition me, you hate me"

"Sybil Trelawney"

"Oh god" Hermione replied in shock falling back onto the crusty old sofa, feeling a stab of sympathy for Snape by being propositioned by that old fraud

"Precisely, Minerva informs me that she developed a fancy to me some to me ago, so you can see why I have taken alternative measures"

"I don't understand why me though, I'm not the only intelligent witch out there"

"Yes but you are the only one of child bearing age who I am willing to fuck"

Hermione turned bright red, having been brought up by old fashioned women as her mother and Mrs Weasley and spending her adolescence with Harry and Ron who lost all their famed Gryffindor bravery when approached by a pretty girl. She stood up no in anger, she had been somewhat flattered at Snape wanting to marry her for her intelligence as he had never paid her such a compliment in class but now she was beyond offended by this latest reason not to mention his crude phrasing "How dare you, you know I am engaged to Ron, I may not like Trelawney but I won't break her heart, you would willingly sacrifice the happiness of three people just to satisfy your own…your own libido" Hermione shouted her face having turned bright red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment

"And what of my happiness Miss Granger" roared Snape as he jumped up looming over her small figure both of them radiating anger, then speaking slowly and more deliberately "You know perfectly well that Trelawney will go barren before she bears two children and I have no desire to be shackled to another master"

Severus could now see a flicker of pity that past over Miss Granger's face, she was softening, excellent.

"Especially not a master who would be a constant reminder of the biggest mistake of my life" He said slightly more calmly. He knew she knew he was the one responsible for delivering Trelawney's prophecy to the Dark Lord and hence the murder of Lily Evans. Snape continued sure she would now feel guilty if she left him to become Mr Severus Trelawney. "You will not be happy with Weasley Miss Granger and a small part of you know that or you wouldn't have come here today"

"I thought you'd made a mistake, I wanted to sort things out" Hermione replied earnestly

"You were curious, deep down you know you don't want to be tied down to Ronald Weasley for the rest of your life" Severus said softly leaning closer to her

"I love him" she stated firmly becoming slightly unnerved by her proximity to her former Potions Professor

"But will you still love him in five years time when you're knee deep in nappies having giving up a promising career to ensure his dinner is on the table when he gets back from doing overtime again in order to keep a roof over your heads because he has to be the provider. Will you still love him when a life of domesticity has turned you into his mother and one day you find lipstick on his robes which you don't wear anymore" he whispered slowly bending down to her ear, his cock stirring at being almost pressed up against her now.

"Ron would never cheat on me" Hermione replied shakily speaking as softly as him now

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you Miss Granger. Two children, Miss Granger, that's all the law asks for, I am an expert in brewing fertility potions you will be free in no time" Snape was whispering now as he leaned closer and closer to her

"Just think it as helping me out, after all Miss Granger you are in my debt"

Snape's lips were now less than a millimetre away from her own, she was petrified, she couldn't move, oh why couldn't she move. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the bookshelves, one book in particular; it was bright orangey red just like… RON…he was her fiancé not the man currently about to kiss her. Suddenly Hermione found her feet and ran across the room and out of the door just as Snape's lips were about to touch hers.

**Thank you for your lovely reviews so far if you could please review again I would be very grateful, the next chapter will provide some flashbacks showing why Snape is proposing to Hermione and also provide yet another surprise for Ron and Hermione**

**I am going to change the genre of the story to general as I think it's going to be a bit of drama and a bit of comedy**


	5. Reflections of a Dark Night

Chapter 4

Reflections of a Dark Night

Hermione was running we didn't know which way she was going or where she was going too, she had momentarily also forgotten she was a witch with a perfectly valid apparition license, all she knew was she had to get away from Snape now. She ran threw the dark dilapidated streets concentrating on nothing but the wind flying against her and the semi deserted streets. As she reached a more populated high street she received strange looks as she dodged the shoppers trying not to lessen her speed as she ran. Suddenly she was standing by the canal; this must be Wigan pier her mind reluctantly went to her confrontation with Snape.

Why had she gone to see him though, she hadn't gone to see the other petitioners a select group of fame seekers and gold diggers (not that she had much gold, her parents weren't rich, but since she was now in the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly a lot more as Harry Potter's faithful sidekick people assumed her Gringott's bank account was filled to the brim with all kinds of riches and jewels). Like Ron and Harry, who had both received similar types of applications, she had simply rejected them and got engaged to someone she truly loved, she hadn't gone a demanded an explanation off of them like Snape, could she really be having doubts about marrying Ron? No she told herself, she didn't know the other petitioners, she knew Snape and she had a right to find out what was going on. What's more she was absolutely sure that Snape's assessment of Ron was way of mark, but then again that wasn't surprising since he had never really gotten the fact that Harry wasn't his father. She was fairly certain Ron was not ready for kids yet, he went positively faint each time Mrs Weasley (who seemed to be the only one truly delighted with the marriage law) hinted at prospective children. Ron had always hated being overshadowed by his older brothers, no she was fairly certain like her e wanted a couple of children but not a herd and definitely not right away like Snape seemed too and Hermione like Ron was certainly not ready to become a parent.

It was times like this that she really missed her parents, the Weasleys and Harry were wonderful and as close to her family as she could get but they would never really fill the void left by her parents. Make no mistake John and Helen Granger were alive and well, after the funerals that followed the final battle her and Ron had journeyed to Australia and tracked down the Grangers to a Dentist Practice in west Melbourne. The pair had posed as health drink promoters giving Hermione's parent a free sample of Sleeping Draught, however when Hermione had attempted to reverse the memory charms that she had put on them. However once Hermione had revived John and Helen it became clear they still believed themselves to be Monica and Wendell Wilkens. Ron and Hermione then returned to Britain briefly to retrieve their back up plan, Hestia Jones who when she wasn't doing Order work, worked for the Ministry as a professional Obliviator and was one of the best around, when they returned Melbourne however and Hestia examined the Grangers Hermione had to face the agonizing truth. Her memory charms had been so complete they could not be reversed without John and Helen losing their minds completely. Hermione couldn't bear to see her parents end up like the Longbottoms, not when they seemed so happy in Australia. She wondered if they were here what they would say, her parents were very fair minded moral people who believed strongly in give and take however she could not believe they would not want her to marry her former teacher who was more than 20 years her senior over Ron who they had always liked so much no matter how much she owed Snape. Reflecting Hermione stared into the murky waters of the canal going back to that night, that terrible night, the night Dumbledore was killed.

_Luna Lovegood watched as Hermione walked back and forth along a small stretch of dungeon corridor nervously wringing her hands and silently muttering to herself._

"_This is all rather fun" remarked Luna serenely breaking the tense silence that had arrived over the pair since they had reached the dungeons_

"_This is ridiculous" burst Hermione as though she had been dying to say something for a while now "If Malfoy is up to something we should be upstairs helping the others not down here spying on Professor Snape"_

"_He's rather mean isn't he, Professor Snape, but I don't think he does it on purpose, it must be the Gurglewaff syndrome"_

"_The What"  
"Gurglewaff, Professor Snape's a sufferer, didn't you know, you can always tell them by their lank hair and short temper, do you think Harry's wrong about him and Malfoy being up to something"_

"_Harry's got great instincts but he's always wrong about Professor Snape, besides even if Snape is a fully fledged deatheater how are we supposed to take him on, we'd do much better helping the others with Malfoy, if he's really a deatheater Ro.., I mean the others are in danger they could get seriously hurt"_

"_Don't worry Hermione Harry wouldn't have entrusted us with this if he didn't think we could do it"_

_Hermione was sometimes quite jealous of Luna's everlasting optimism especially in times as hard as these and so hesitated to point out that Harry hadn't actually asked for Neville or Luna but they were the only ones who answered the DA coins summons, you couldn't ask for more brave and willing helpers but you could perhaps ask for better skilled ones. What's more Harry may have great instincts but Hermione was sure he rather lacked in thinking objectively about the consequences._

_The pair lapsed into a nervous silence again and Hermione leaned against the dungeon wall and stared into the flickering shadows made by the torchlight halfway along the hall, Hermione began to feel a strange sense of foreboding. Suddenly a gust of wind swept through the hallway blowing the flame out and plunging the dungeon into darkness_

_Hermione grabbed her friend's hand tightly and fumbled quickly for her wand, but too soon a cold rasping voice shouted out "Petrificulus Totalis" and a blast of light shooted past Hermione snapping Luna's limbs together as she toppled to the ground with a dull thud as her skull hit the stone._

"_Luna" Hermione cried brokenly and her split second hesitation cost her, her wand as a disarming spell sent it hurtling along the corridor and Hermione was thrown roughly against the stone wall as one callous hand squashed her own hands into the small of her back and the other pulled her hair and therefore head sharply back so she could see the black hood of her attacker and the terrifying sight of the bone white death eater mask_

"_Don't worry dearie" the rasping voice whispered in her ear "she'll get her turn after I'm done with you"_

_Hermione was frozen, she wasn't even struggling, why, why wasn't she screaming, it was as if her body had completely shut down. Out of the corner of her tear drenched eyes she could see Luna's pale form on the dungeon floor as stiff as a corpse as her frightened glistening eyes stared back up at Hermione as blood pooled around her head soaking her dirty blond hair._

_Suddenly the death eater pulled on her hair so hard some came out of the roots and shoved one of his hands under skirt and began to stroke over her knickers_

_Hermione began to whimper helplessly in both pain and fright and screamed out loudly as his hand dived inside them whilst the other hand let go of her hair roughly grabbed one of her breasts._

"_Fuck" cried the deatheater and quickly cast a silencing charm over Hermione that he had obviously forgotten in his haste. It was however too late and a creaking door alerted them that someone else was on the scene_

_The deatheater spun himself and Hermione round to meet the cold eyes of Severus Snape. Snape's eyes snapped from Luna petrified and bloody on the floor and Hermione gripped within the deatheater's clutches with one of his hands up his skirt, Hermione had never been more pleased to see him in her life._

"_What is going on here?" Snape snarled looking angrier than Hermione had ever seen him before._

"_Just having a little fun, you can have the blond one if you like" the Deatheater replied calmly kicking Luna's prone form casually._

"_A little fun" Snape replied dangerously, his eyes narrowing_

"_Calm down Snape" the deatheater said "They're not your little snakes I checked this one's a Gryffindor and the one on the floor's a Ravenclaw"_

"_Gibbon, the Dark lord gave us explicit instructions, now put down the girl and let's go" Snape said and although his tone was now calm Hermione could still feel waves of fury radiating off of him._

"_You go, I'll be along later" the deatheater answered tightening his grip on Hermione who gave a small whimper and stared at Snape desperately willing him to do something, anything as the deatheater called Gibbon stuck it dirty rough fingers further into Hermione._

"_We do not have time for this" Snape said through clenched teeth._

"_You know Snape I'm starting to think Bellatrix is right about you, you have gone soft under Dumbledore's wing haven't you? I mean you never join in the fun" Gibbon said with a taunting edge in his voice._

"_Fine" Snape said the anger suddenly gone from his aura and a rush of fear Hermione had never felt before went through her like cold ice as he smiled nastily "but you have the blond one I want the Gryffindor" _

_Gibbon threw Hermione at Snape and bent down to pick up Luna_

"_Stupefy" Snape cried as soon as Gibbon's back was turned and the deatheater fell forward hitting the dungeon floor with a crack._

_Snape stepped forward and mumbled a quick 'obliviate' over Gibbon before performing some basic healing charms on Luna and released her from her petrified state. _

_Snape turned to Hermione who was still and shaking as white as a sheet, "Miss Granger, there are healing potions in the bottom drawer of my desk, you will also find Professor Flitwick attend to them both in my office and do not leave until you are sure this is over"_

_In the back of her mind Hermione registered the sounds of a battle commencing overhead as she followed Snape who was levitating Luna into his office._

Hermione and Luna had never spoken about the incident through a mixture of pain at remembering the event and confusion at Snape saving them moments before he killed Dumbledore. The next time Hermione had seen Professor Snape he was dying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, by this time Hermione had convinced herself tht Snape had merely been angry at Gibbon that night and had been to make sure that he got to Dumbledore first. Subsequently she had left Snape to die on the floor of the shack. Neither she nor Luna found thee courage to speak up at Snape's trial counting on the evidence of Harry and Dumbledore's portrait to clear him. Whilst that was more than enough for the Wizengamont and Kingsley Shacklebolt though Hermione thought that wasn't really the point was it? Snape was right Hermione mused, she did owe him but could she really give her life to him. The sun was setting and Hermione suddenly notice how long she'd been standing by the canal and headed back to the Burrow.

*****

Severus sat in his living room reflecting over his meeting with Miss Granger, it had gone relatively well, he knew that after six years of biased teaching his words about Mr Weasley would not have much of an affect now but he hoped he would be able to use the Gryffindor's weakness for guilt and nobility. Snape had become uncomfortably aware that he was becoming increasingly attracted to Granger during her last year at Hogwarts; thankfully he had other more disturbing things on his mind that year which ha prevented him from acting untoward. So when Lucius had suggested just finding someone he was attracted to and get the requirements over and done with. Severus was a solitary man by nature and he did not relish the idea of the bossy know it all invading his home and life but definitely looked forward to her being in his bed. With any luck this time tomorrow guilt would have driven Granger to accept his marriage petition and if she didn't well he would just have to inform her of a certain fact about Mr Ronald Weasley.

*****

By the time Hermione got back to the Burrow she was still undecided as what to do, she felt liked she owed Snape for saving her in the corridor and terribly guilty for leaving him dying in the Shrieking Shack but still a small selfish part of her, the part that had looked on jealously at Ron and Lavender, cried when he left her and Harry last year and waited so long just wanted to ignore Snape and marry Ron anyway. She decided what she needed to do was have a long talk with Ron and tell him about the incident.

Hermione walked into the Burrow living room to find Harry, Ginny, George and Fred talking quietly together whilst the sound of raised voice came from the kitchen.

Ginny immediately jumped up and said in an oddly cheery voice "Hi Hermione, how was Snape, was all just a misunderstanding?"

Hermione ignored the oddness of the situation her mind still focused on the situation with Snape

"Where's Ron?" she asked

Harry and the three Weasleys all looked nervous and tried to avoid her eyes

Eventually Fred answered "Now's not a good time Hermione"

"I need to talk to Ron, where is he?" She said getting irritated and gave them all her best 'Hermione on a mission' glare

"Well err he's in the kitchen, but I really don't think you should go in there" George said the last part hurriedly

Hermione quickly walked towards the kitchen door and all four faces looked at her in alarm.

"No Hermione, don't go in there" George cried

"I don't have time for this George" Hermione sighed as she turned the knob of the kitchen door.

Hermione stared in shock at the scene in front of her, Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley had frozen in what seemed like a very intense argument with a very tall large bald man and in the middle of the chaos sat Lavender Brown and in her arms she was holding a very small bundle and peeking out of the blankets was a very small but very visible tuft of red hair…

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while I've had essays and exams at uni to do. This isn't really a Ron bashing story; he and Hermione have their ups and downs in this story but he's not evil as I'm trying to keep fairly close to the characters of the book**

**I am quite nervous about how this chapter turned out due to its content so please help and review**


	6. Fading Dreams

Chapter 5

Fading Dreams

Hermione's mind seemed to have numbed itself in shock as she stared vacantly at the scene which since her entrance had transcended into deathly silence. Mrs Weasley kept turning her head timidly between her son and Hermione, nervously fidgeting with her fingers in her apron. Mr Weasley was sitting down at the table with Lavender both looking very serious and slightly embarrassed. Lavender was wearing the same wet eyes that Hermione knew reflected on her own face and a lone tear rolled down her cheek as she shifted the baby in her arms

"Her…Hermione" Ron stuttered

Somehow Ron's words broke her trance and situation she appeared to be in slowly started to seep into her consciousness and Hermione felt herself struggle to breathe. It felt as though some sort of monster inside of her was grabbing and clawing at her lungs stopping her from drawing breath. Her stomach dropped with a suddenness that made it seem as though it was made of lead and she hated herself as she felt the tell tale prickling of tears that began to grow from behind her eyes.

"Is…is that…"Hermione whispered fearing to go on in case she broke down

"Hermione, I…I'm so sorry"  
"Ah so this is the famous Hermione Granger" boomed the large bald man striding forward "Like breaking up families, do you? Find it fun, eh?"

"Bernard" Mr Weasley said beseechingly

"What am I supposed to accept my daughter and grandson are to be out casted by this girl and hold my tongue" Lavender's father boomed once more.

"Bernard, please be reasonable, Ron and Hermione had no idea, Ron's already told you that" said Mr Weasley

"Well they know now don't they. So what's it to be Weasley" Mr Brown shouted now directing his attention to Ron "Are you going to stand up and take responsibility for your actions or do I have to make you"

A ringing silence echoed through the kitchen as an ashen faced Ron looked between Mr Brown and Hermione.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore; she had to get out of there. She ran out of the kitchen and out of the Burrow.

* * * * * *

For the second time that day Hermione was running without any idea where she was going. She ran towards the sparse hills near the Burrow just wanting to get as far away from Ron as possible. Not having the energy to run anymore and feeling a stitch coming on Hermione collapsed and broke down into floods of tears. Everything that had happened that day suddenly overwhelmed her. She cried for the Potion's professor who she had once respected and the war hero she had come to admire, that had turned out to be nothing more than the selfish git Ron and Harry had always claimed him to be. Who had no qualms breaking the hearts of three people and emotionally blackmailing her in order just to justify his own perverted lust. A lust Hermione had almost fallen for as she cried even more for even considering the things that Snape had said about Ron. But most of all she cried for her relationship with Ron which would never, could never be the same again, for Ron, her safe dependable Ron who always made her feel secure and loved had lied to her.

"Hermione" came a strange sing song sort of voice

Hermione lifted her head and saw Luna Lovegood standing in front of her.

"Are you okay, are you running from Heliopaths" She asked dreamily

"No Luna" Hermione said sitting up and wiping her eyes "I've just had a horrible day is all"

"Would you like some Fresh Haffo Juice?"

Hermione had no idea what Fresh Haffo juice was but her joints were aching and it was starting to get dark so she accepted Luna's offer and followed her to her strange Rook like house

"I was just out trying to catch fireflies, they can be used to heal burns you know" Luna said pouring out two glasses of juice.

Hermione looked around Luna's brightly coloured kitchen. She felt slightly guilty as the last time she had been here she had blasted a large hole in the ceiling to help her, Ron and Harry escape the deatheaters. However as the damage seemed to have been repaired and Mr Lovegood had been in the process of selling them out to the deatheaters at the time her conscience was marginally eased.

Hermione took a sip of her Haffo Juice and almost gagged it tasted like mint flavoured rotten eggs.

"So what's wrong?" Luna asked

Hermione was tempted to say nothing but suddenly the burden of that day came crashing down on her and she found herself retelling all the events of the day to a serene Luna.

"Did you know?" Hermione asked tentatively referring to Lavender's baby, ever since she had seen the bundle in the Burrow kitchen at the back of her mind she wondered how she had not known about this until now, had Ron known, had he lied to her.

"No" Luna quickly assured her "She did act a bit odd but so was everyone last year, now that I think about it I don't think she came back to Hogwarts until Christmas last year but like I said last year was so…"  
"Chaotic" Hermione finished quietly

"What are you going to do?" Luna asked twiling a lock of her hair around her wand

"No idea" Hermione said vaguely "What would you do?"  
"I would get some sleep" Luna said calmly "You look tired, I'm sure Daddy won't mind if you stay here tonight"  
"Thanks Luna, that would be great" Hermione said graciously, immensely relieved not to have to go back to the Burrow tonight

"Don't worry" Luna said as she showed Hermione upstairs "Things always seem much better in the morning"

* * * * *

"Hermione" Ron yelled as the crying girl ran out of the kitchen, Ron immediately got up to go after her but was stilled by his father's hand on his shoulder

"Let her go Ron" Mr Weasley said wearily "She's got a lot to think about and we've still got things to discuss"

"Exactly, like what you plan to do about this Weasley" Lavender's father barked and he gestured to the marriage petition lying on the kitchen table.

"I'm marrying Hermione" Ron replied stubbornly

"Like hell you are" Mr Brown growled "This is your fault and you're sorting out"

"Well how do I even know its mine" Ron spluttered

"Ron" Mrs Weasley gasped and Lavender gave a small sob

"Just what are you implying?" Mr Brown growled his fists balling up, he looked ready to implode

"Well that…. thing" Ron gestured struggling to wrap his tongue around the word 'baby' "Has got to be a few months old at least, how come we haven't heard about this till now?"

"Now just you wait a minute" Mr Brown said gearing up for another shouting match

"No Bernard" Mr Weasley interrupted seriously, "Ron has a point, Lavender how old is Hugo?"

"He's seven months" Lavender said timidly keeping her eyes firmly focused on the sleeping bundle in her arms not daring to look up at her father or the Weasleys, "He was born in January"

"But that must have meant you found out you were pregnant when you were at Hogwarts, while Ron was still at Hogwarts" Mrs Weasley protested "Why didn't you say anything then, we had a right to know"  
"Prof…Professor Dumbledore, he… he said not t…to tell Ron" Lavender spoke in an even smaller voice this time still resolutely trying not make eye contact with anyone else in the room "H…He said that Ron was important, an…and n…not to tell him until after the war was over"

Lavender's words left a ringing silence in the kitchen which was only broken when Bernard Brown decided he needed to take control of the conversation.

"Right now you know that" Mr Brown bristled "We can get back to discussing the wedding"

"I'm sorry Bernard" Mr Weasley replied "That will have to wait; me and Molly have some things to discuss with Ron if you don't mind"

"Now look here" Mr Brown started

"I assure you Bernard" Mr Weasley interrupted "We will make sure Ronald supports Hugo"

"Right then, come on Lavender" Mr Brown said briskly and Lavender silently got up ready to go and in doing so it became visible that she had been silently crying throughout the discussion

"I'll be in touch soon Arthur" Mr Brown warned before he and Lavender left.

As soon as he was sure Mr Brown and Lavender were out of hearing range Ron immediately stated "I'm not marrying her" to his parents.

"No-one's saying you have to, Ron" Mr Weasley said resignedly and sat down opposite "But there other things to discuss"

"Indeed how dare they not tell us" Mrs Weasley bristled indignantly, who seemed to have found her voice now that the Browns had left, "That boy is our family, they had no right to keep him from us, no matter what Albus said."

"Molly" Mr Weasley said

"This will all be Carol Brown's doing, you mark my words" Mrs Weasley carried on regardless "That woman's always thought she was better than us, honestly as if working in Gladrags was the height of sophistication, and as for not telling us until the war was over, well, its been over for months just who do they think they are?"

"Quite Molly" Mr Weasley said "Now Ron…"

"You're definitely not going to make me marry her are you?" Ron exclaimed quickly

"No Ron" Mr Weasley sighed "But there other things to take into consideration"  
"Like what?" Ron asked

"Like you supporting Hugo financially" Mr Weasley explained "I think we might need to reconsider you entering the Auror Training Program"

"What? No!" Ron protested, outraged.

"No, please Arthur; he's worked so hard for that" Mrs Weasley appealed

"I'm sorry Ron but you have a responsibility to this child" Mr Weasley said seriously "The Auror Training Program is three years long with no salary and babies are quite expensive, you need to get a paying job"  
"Mum" Ron pleaded to his mother. Mrs Weasley was standing silently by the counter with water in her eyes as she watched her youngest son's hopes and dreams fade away.

"I'm so sorry Ron" Mrs Weasley said, her voice quivering "But your father's right, you can't expect that poor girl to raise Hugo by herself, that baby is your son and you have a duty to provide for him"  
"But couldn't I just get a part time job or something" Ron said desperately

"The Auror Training Program is quite intensive, Ron" Mr Weasley said "And even then I'll doubt if you'll be able to find a part time job with flexible enough hours that pays enough"

"Don't worry Ron, maybe in a few years time after you saved up enough you can apply again" Mrs Weasley tried to reassure her son, although not really believing what she was saying, "Maybe you could work for Fred and George in the meantime, they're doing quite well for themselves at the moment"  
Ron snorted, not really liking the idea of having his two boisterous older brothers for bosses.

Before he could voice his objections however there was a tap on the kitchen windows which turned out to be from a rather bedraggled looking owl. Mr Weasley got up and opened the window to get the letter the owl was carrying before it quickly flew off.

"It's from Xeno Lovegood" Mr Weasley said reading the note "Hermione's staying over at their house tonight"

"Can I go see her?" Ron asked eagerly

"No, Ron it's too late now" Mrs Weasley "You both need time to think about things and get a good nights sleep. You can have a good talk tomorrow."

Ron grunted in acquiescence and sloped off upstairs resolutely ignoring the questioning stares of Harry, Ginny, Fred and George wondering how he could have woken up this morning next to Hermione and on his way to become an Auror with Harry and go to bed with it all crashing around him.

**Hi, sorry for not updating for ages iv been busy with uni and also struggling with this chapter (Luna is a hard character to write), the next chapter is already writtenand should be out in a few days**

**Anyway Please Review**


	7. Pumpkin Porridge, Pamphlet & Perspective

**Chapter 6**

**Pumpkin Porridge, Pamphlets and Perspective**

"Good Morning Hermione"

"Morning Luna"  
Hermione sat down at the large yellow painted table decorated with giant painted insects covering it, Luna's house was definitely weird but given the day she had had yesterday it had actually put her in a fairly good mood.

"Pumpkin porridge Hermione" Xenophilius Lovegood from his position at the stove stirring something orange and bubbly, which gave off a weird smell.  
"Yes thank you Mr Lovegood"

Although the pumpkin porridge gave off a strange odour they were surprisingly tasty and realising how hungry she was Hermione dug in to them with gusto. It was then however she saw a sparkly something of Luna's left hand that she hadn't noticed last night.  
"Luna is that your engagement ring" she gasped

"Yes" Luna beamed and held out her hand so Hermione could see better "Its rather big isn't it"  
Hermione looked at the ring, yes it was rather big and traditional. The ornate ring looked very old fashioned set between peridots and Hermione thought it was a little unLuna like.

"It's an heirloom" she explained "Neville's great grandmother had it last but apparently it's been in their family for hundreds of years. Mrs Longbottom says it's imbibed with fertility and good health charms."

"Well I've got some um writing to finish up" Xeno Lovegood said unexpectedly "I'll just leave you girls too it"

"He's still not taking it well then" Hermione said as soon as Xeno Lovegood had left the kitchen and was well out of hearing range.

Xenophilius Lovegood had not taken his daughter's engagement to Neville Longbottom well. This was not all that surprising considering he had believed that she had spent the majority of the previous months locked up in Azkaban. To make the change easier on him Luna had decided not to go back to Hogwarts, instead completing her NEWTs through Kwikspell Correspondence whilst working at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley.

"I thought he was getting better but for some reason he and Mrs Longbottom just haven't taken to each other" Luna said despondently "They were a little rude to each other at lunch yesterday"

No, somehow she couldn't imagine the formidable traditional witch hitting it off with the eccentric Quibbler editor.

"Are you going to speak with Ronald today then"  
It was Hermione's turn to look miserably into her still bubbling porridge

"What am I going to do" she said miserably

"Ronald's not vey good looking, is he? And he's not always very nice and he has a weird smell" Luna said as though she was reading off a shopping list.

"Do you have a point?" Hermione asked sharply

"Well when we were at Malfoy Manor he was very upset when Malfoy's Aunt was torturing you, I think he wanted it to be him instead and he had a big smile on his face when you were dancing at William and Fleur's wedding" she said serenely "Do you think Snape's smile will be that big"  
"Point taken" Hermione said not quite sure if she was happy or sad.

Ron may not be perfect but he was a hell of a lot better than Snape.

"So..."

"So..."  
It was unbelievably awkward

"And you really didn't know?"

"No" Ron said indignantly "Hermione I just told you"  
They were sitting on Ron's messy bed in his messy bedroom and Ron had just finished explained what had happened last night after Hermione left.

"I still can't believe Dumbledore didn't tell you, I mean that's just awful"  
"Yeah well Dumbledore didn't tell us a lot of stuff, if you remember" Ron said grimly

"Hermione, this doesn't have to change anything, I don't want to marry her, I want to marry you"

"Ron you have a baby, how can it not change things"  
"Look Hermione, I love you, the baby and Lavender they don't mean anything to me"

"Why did you sleep with her then" Hermione said acidly "You said you hadn't, you lied to me Ron"

"I...I" Ron seemed truly lost for words and responded meekly "I was so happy when we got together, I didn't want to hurt you, you know I love you"  
"Just not enough to be honest with me"

"No Hermione, you that's not it" Ron cried and began to pace his room clutching his hair wildly "You're the love of my life, Lavender didn't mean anything I just wanted to forget her"

"Right" Hermione said dispassionately

"Hermione I Love you" Ron said again falling to his knees in front of her and holding her hands in his "This doesn't change anything, we can still get married"

He pressed his lips to hers

"Please Hermione, please say you'll marry me"  
Hermione thought, he had lied to her, Ron had lied to her. But then she thought of Snape, her other alternative.

"Ok" she said quietly

He kissed her again, this time more forcefully and for longer.

This was so much better than kissing Snape she thought running her hands through Ron's red hair

Eventually they ran out of breath

"Hold on one moment I've got something for you" Ron said gasping for breath and quickly left the bedroom

About a minute later Harry came in.

"Oh sorry Hermione" he said his eyes shifting strangely "I just need to get something"  
He startled to rumble through the mess on top of the chest of drawers he shared with Ron and pulled out a bright turquoise pamphlet entitled _'Induction to Law Enforcement.'_

"Right I'll just..."  
"Harry are you all right

Harry had been a bit weird ever since she had got back to the Burrow, whilst Ginny and Mrs Weasley had welcomed her with crushing hugs; Harry had merely stood in the corner holding himself awkwardly just as he did now.

"I'm fine" Harry said quickly "Are you ok, what did Snape want?"

"Nothing" Hermione lied just as quickly "Everything's fine"

"So you've sorted everything out with Ron, about Lavender and Hugo"

Hermione was confused for a moment.

"Who's Hugo?"  
"The baby" Harry answered, his brow furrowing "You know, Ron and Lavender's son"  
"His name's Hugo?" Hermione asked dumbfoundedly

"Yes didn't Ron tell you" Harry said and he almost sounded as if he was judging Ron, her too perhaps

"I better go, don't want to be late on my first day" he said holding up his pamphlet.

Hermione stared after him. Ron's baby was called Hugo, it was a he. Ron had a son. Hermione didn't know why this shocked her so much, of course the baby had a name and it would be downright weird if it didn't have a gender. The thing was since she had seen the baby last night this was the first time she had realised he was a being and not just an it. Even more shockingly than Hugo being Ron's son, Ron was Hugo's father.

She suddenly realised why Harry was acting weird, Harry's own father had died when he was a baby, and his godson Teddy had recently lost his own father to the war. Hermione remembered how angry Harry had been when Remus Lupin and revealed he had left his wife and unborn baby and here was his best friend making it quite clear he wanted nothing to do with his own infant son, of course it struck a chord with Harry.

With a start Hermione remembered her own parents and thought about what she would give to get them back.

Just then Ron came thundering into the room a large grin plastered all over his face.

"Sorry it took me so long, couldn't find the blasted thing" and he knelt down in front of the bed in front of the bed in front of Hermione and opened a tattered looking velvet box which contained nevertheless a very beautiful diamond ring set against two rubies.

"Got it a couple of days a go, I was waiting for the right moment" he grinned and taking a deep breath said "Hermione will you marry me"  
Hermione felt her throat go dry and she said nothing.

The silence stretched for a few moments before Ron broke it.

"Hermione" he asked, his voice wavering slightly "What is it. Is it the ring, don't you like it, I can get another one"

"I...I...its" and she burst into tears.  
"Hermione" Ron cried shocked

It took him quite a few minutes to calm her down before she could talk properly again  
"Ron I can't marry you"

"Why not?" Ron said outraged "You just said..."

"Its...its just Hugo" she sniffed "Your his father"  
"Yeah so"

"Your his father Ron, you can't just up and marry me"  
"Why not?"  
"Be...because, because you can't" she spluttered "You're his father, you have a responsibility"  
"So everyone keeps telling me" Ron muttered and then noticing his face "Look, I know, I've already sorted it with mum and dad. I'm quitting the auror program so I can get a paying job and provide gold support"  
Hermione blinked, shocked for a moment that Ron was prepared to give up his dream of becoming an auror, before strengthening her resolve difficult as it was.  
"Ron there is more to being a father than just gold, you need to change his nappies and teach him how to ride a broomstick and just be there for him" she implored

"Well I can still do all that stuff" Ron spluttered "I don't to marry Lavender, to be a good father"  
"Maybe not" Hermione conceded "But I can't marry you, you may not love Lavender but after all that's happened this year I could never forgive myself if I split up another family."  
"Hermione this is ridiculous, there are hundreds of divorced witches and wizards and they still make good parents"  
"Ron I can't explain it" Hermione said frustrated "I just can't take you away from your son, not after everything that's happened and Lavender, well she needs you"  
Ron snorted.  
"She does" Hermione insisted "She had a baby a 17, you can't just give her gold and take the baby out on the weekend, its not enough, not for her and not for me"

Ron looked flabbergasted "So we're really not getting married"

"No" Hermione sighed feeling awful "No, we're not"

**Hi again really sorry for the long wait in my defense my inepititude with back up means I lost several chapters when my laptop broke and I have had to rewrite them. Anyway I do have about 6 new chapters already written so please enjoy and review**


	8. Uncomfortable Meetings

**Chapter 7**

**Uncomfortable Meetings**

"So I'll book the registry office for September 10th"  
"I'll look forward to it" Snape said sarcastically

Hermione glared at him, but felt it was probably unwise to remind him that if he didn't want to get married he shouldn't have proposed to her.

Hermione looked back over the pink frilly Ministry leaflet entitled _Congratulations! Your Magical Manuel to Marriage._

"We'll also need two witnesses for the ceremony, is there anyone you'd like to invite?" Hermione asked somewhat nervously

"No. You may invite whichever two simpletons you find appropriate" Snape answered in a bored voice. Hermione however had a feeling he wouldn't take too kindly to the Weasley twins, Ron or Harry. He had roundly ignored and avoided him whenever Harry had approach him immediately after the war with the intention of discussing his mother. Harry had only ceased visiting the recovering Snape in St Mungos when Snape had threatened to issue him with a two mile restraining order which considering St Mungos was the only full functioning wizarding hospital in Britain would have been quite inconvenient.

"I'll invite Mr and Mrs Weasley then" Hermione said feeling this would be the most diplomatic and soothing solution to her in the absence of her own parents.

Snape merely grunted and resumed what she presumed was tea as he hadn't though to offer anything. Hermione made do with the ham sandwiches Mrs Weasley had made for her and ticked off 'ceremony' on her check list.

She approached the next item on her list with much greater sense of trepidation

"So...when shall I er..." Hermione struggled to find the words and tried to gesture "...move in"

Spinners End was not the Burrow, where the Weasleys had quilted padded carpets and cosy squishy armchairs Snape had thread bare rugs, wooden floorboards thick with dirt, windows opaque with cobwebs and hard sharp uncomfortable furnishings. The whole house was thick with dust, mould covered the kitchen surfaces, from what she had seen of the small garden it was a mere weed patch and there was a horrible smell lingering throughout the house.

"I see no reason not to wait until after the ceremony" Snape said briskly "You will have the spare room at the back of the house, it is yours to do with as you will but you will not leave a mark on the rest of the house do I make myself clear"  
Hermione nodded

"You are not to enter my room except when necessary" Snape added and for the first time he also looked slightly awkward "You are also forbidden to enter my laboratory which is located in the basement"  
Her disappointment must have shown of her face for Snape added "It is well protected Miss Granger so it would be foolish to try" he finished sinisterly

She wasn't altogether surprised but over the past few days she had been trying to find the bright side in marrying Snape and so far all she could come up with was the rare and exciting knowledge that would become available for her. Still there was always his book collection; she decided not to bring that up just in case he put that off limits to.

"Anything else" she asked tentatively

"Yes" Snape said a nasty smirk now threatening to form "You are not to bring that lump of fur you call a cat into this house"  
"What!" Hermione cried outraged "You can't expect me to leave Crookshanks"

"You may have a fondness for all things orange Miss Granger" Snape continued calmly "But I have no wish to have my house covered in orange cat hair, it would be like living with a Weasley"  
Hermione glared at him "No"

"I beg your pardon"  
"No" Hermione stated firmly "Crookshanks comes with me"  
"This is my house, my rules" Snape glared back at her looking quite menacing "Unless you want that mothball bathed in a batch of Weedosorus you will leave it where it is"  
"You wouldn't" Hermione whispered outraged

"Try me " Snape said wearing a nasty smirk

Hermione remained silent and tried to let the fact that Snape had threatened to poison her cat show on her face.

"I...I have to get back to work soon " she said blankly "Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"  
"Fertility potions" Snape said briskly "I assume you are competent enough to produce at least a passable fertility potion"

"Yes" Hermione said annoyed he dare question her potion skills, of course she could brew a fertility potion

"Good" Snape sneered seemingly unconvinced "If we both take them you should be with twins relatively soon and we'll only have to last another nine months in each other's company"  
"And after?" Hermione questioned, she couldn't really see Snape changing nappies

"I have no wish to a father Miss Granger" Snape said dispassionately "I will set up a Gringotts account to provide for you, you will be able to hire Mr Weasley for a nanny if you wish" he sneered

"Ron can easily get a good job" she defended

"I doubt it" Snape sniffed "The Dark Lord practically bankrupted the Ministry with his grand designs and someone of Mr Weasley's abilities will struggle to get work on the Knight Bus in this economy"  
Sadly Hermione feared he was right.

"Also Henry could you remember to talk to the Daily Prophet about limiting the number of coffin jokes" Amos Diggory said looking through his note on the Transylvanian Trade Delegation that was arriving later this month "We don't want to offend our Transylvanian friends"  
"Yes of course sir" Henry St James, Diggory's Senior Undersecretary said

"I don't know why the Department of International Magical Cooperation isn't dealing with this" Diggory muttered "Moving on, Minister Bones has approved our proposal to ship You Know Who's giants to the Hebrides so we'll be having a meeting with the Auror Office next week to sort that out"

"Miss Granger, Mr Towler if you could collate all the data we have on the giants, Shacklebolt's told me he wants as much information as possible.

Hermione and her fellow Junior Assistant Kenneth Towler nodded furiously and scribbled down notes.

"We'll need names, tribes, languages, last known locations and what else am I missing?"

"Known weapons, sir?" Hermione suggested

"Ah yes, good idea Miss Granger " Diggory said shooting Hermione a warm smile "Now the final issue of today, do we have any ideas what we are going to do with the Dorchester fairies yet?"

Diggory and St James shared a sorrowful look. During Voldemort's time of power he had sold off Dorchester fairy land to a muggle supermarket chain, the situation had become difficult after the fall of Voldemort when the Ministry had been made aware that Dorchester was the ancestral homeland of the Crown Prince's mistress, Rosebud.

Hermione and Towler, however both equally ambitious saw this as an opportunity to impress their boss. Towler got there first.

"I have had an idea sir" Towler said simpering opening up his file "There is a very suitable piece of land quite near to the Dorchester site belonging to an old rich muggle, it shouldn't take much to make him sell. We would have to relocate them but it wouldn't be that far, still within their Magical Territory"

"Hmm" Diggory looked over the land papers Towler had presented to him "This is indeed very suitable land indeed, I'm just not sure the Department can afford it right now. Miss Granger do you have anything?"  
"Yes sir. Well muggles also have special laws that protect land that's home to endangered plants and animals. I thought we could transfigure a couple of these species and introduce them into the environment" Hermione explained "We could tip off the local wildlife society and get the construction of the supermarket stopped permanently"

There was a short silence before Diggory said "Well I must say Miss Granger, this idea seems very promising"  
Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Towler scowl slightly but pressed on anyway.

"I've drawn up a list of endangered species that would be found in that region and shouldn't interfere with the Fairies lives" she said handing Diggory her proposal.  
"Well this all looks very good" Diggory said jovially now in a much better mood and handing the papers over "What do you think Henry"  
"Yes sir, very good" and he gave Hermione a small smile

"I'll say this could be just the solution we've been looking for, cost effective and keeps the fairies happy" Diggory beamed "Tell you what Granger, I've got to show this to the Department Head first but once he approves it how would you like to accompany me to Elphame to present this to the Queen"  
"I..I would be honoured sir" Hermione spluttered overjoyed and she saw Towler scowl fully now.

The meeting ended shortly after that and Hermione felt she was walking on air. She was going to Elphame, the home of the Queen of the Fairies, an elusive place of magic and mysticism that few witches or wizards could lay claim to visiting.

Coming out of Diggory's office Hermione noticed a familiar figure standing in the middle of the corridor turning around looking very confused.

"Ron?"  
"Hermione, thank Merlin" Ron said looking distinctly relieved "I'm completely lost"  
Hermione chuckled "What are you doing at the Ministry?"  
"Interview. Department of Magical Games and Sport" Ron said dejectedly

"Oh, how did it go?" Hermione asked, guessing from his tone

"Horrible, worse than Quality Quidditch Supplies" Hermione winced "I was 10 minutes late and spent the entire interview talking about the World Cup Final of 1678"

"Don't worry I thought my interview for here went badly but I got the job" she said sympathetically

"Yeah right" Ron snorted although he looked slightly better "How do you get out of here, anyway?"  
Smiling Hermione gave him directions before heading back to the office she shared with Towler.

When she reached the office she overheard a conversation in later months she would wish she hadn't.

"Two years, two years I've been here, she's here less than a month and already she's off to Elphame"

"Calm down" Henry St James said soothingly

"No I will not calm down, that witch has been showing me up since she got here" Towler raved more "I bet you anything she'll be promoted before me"  
"No she won't"  
"Yeah right" Towler snorted "And we're going to lure the giants to the Hebrides with flowers and teddy bears"  
"No she won't" Henry said firmer "Remember the MMP, she'll be pregnant soon, there's no way she's getting promoted anytime soon"  
Hermione felt her stomach drop, she like Towler had not thought about this affect of the law but unlike Towler it did not give her any joy.

"I'd forgotten about that" Towler said sounding very relieved

"Also I was talking to Corner from the Office of Births, Marriages and Deaths and he said they're going to be introducing longer enforced maternity leave" St James whispered conspiratorially "You know to protect all these new little witches and wizards. Trust me once she up the duff she'll be out of the running for a very long time"

It was strange how five minutes ago she had been so excited to go to Elphame and now she felt like she was staring at a freshly dug grave with a tombstone reading:

_Hermione Granger's Career_

_Died Aged 1½ Months_

**As promised another chapter, please enjoy and review**


	9. Girls and Gowns

**Chapter 8**

**Girls and Gowns**

"Oh darling, you look beautiful" Mrs Weasley gushed

"I look like a meringue" Ginny moaned struggling to get out of the cubicle at the back of Madam Malkin's almost stumbling over the folds and folds of wedding dress.

"Here Ginny let me help you" Hermione said rushing forward with the shop assistant to help her out of the dressing cubicle.

"There, wonderful" said Mrs Weasley giving a satisfied smile "Give us a twirl then"

Hermione struggled not to smile as she watched Ginny reluctantly heaving round the gigantic dress with puffy sleeves

"Now how much is this one Audrey" Mrs Weasley asked

"Uh, it's 200 galleons Mrs Weasley" the shop assistant said meekly

"Audrey, how many times please call me Molly, you're family now" Mrs Weasley admonished good naturedly

Percy Weasley had approached the Marriage Act with the same zeal and enthusiasm as any Ministerial decree and had thus married his girlfriend Audrey Malkin, niece of Madam Malkin, a week before the decree was enforced determined to set a good example and show Minister Bones his commitment.

A fairly shy girl Audrey spent most family gatherings clinging to Percy intimidated by his rowdy rambunctious family. Fleur had at first viewed and approached her as somewhat of a kindred spirit with their shared love of robes and apprehension of the Weasleys as in laws. Mrs Weasley too welcomed the shy polite sensible girl as a good wife for her third son and whilst Mrs Weasley persisted Fleur quickly became tired of trying drawing the mousey girl out of her shell and went back to chatting with Angelina Johnson or arguing with Ginny.

"Where is Luna, we really need to get the bridesmaid dresses fitted" Mrs Weasley huffed

"She is probably cleaning up the shop Mrs Weasley" Hermione reasoned

"We can't look at bridesmaid dresses yet" Ginny said indignantly "I still haven't found a dress"

So far Ginny and Mrs Weasley had clashed several times, Mrs Weasley preferring what Ginny called frumpy Victorian get up and Ginny favouring what Mrs Weasley decried as nothing more than scraps for fallen women.

Sensing an argument brewing Audrey quickly interjected "We have some more dresses at the back Mrs Wea…Molly if you'd like to have a look"

Mrs Weasley looked somewhat pacified and followed Audrey out of the dressing room to look at more wedding gowns.

"Help me get this off Hermione" Ginny said struggling to get back into the cubicle and Hermione went to unfasten the complicated fastenings at the back of Ginny's dress.

"So what's up?" Ginny asked

"What?" Hermione said distractedly trying to undo a particularly difficult knot

"Hermione, you've been at the Ministry of Magic for barely a month and already you're off to Elphame, I'd have thought you'd be over the moon" Ginny said

"I am" she insisted, going to Elphame was a dream few realised

"Then what's the long face for" Ginny asked "Is Snape being a git again?"

"No" Hermione said quietly "Professor Snape was fine"

Ginny raised an eyebrow sceptically

"Well as fine as Professor Snape can be" Hermione conceded

"Then what is it?"

Hermione took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Ginny what she had overheard Henry and Towler talking about earlier that day

"Wow" Ginny said when she was finished

"What do you think I should do?" Hermione asked "They're right soon I'll be pregnant, with twins if Snape has anything to do with it and there goes any chance of promotion. Towler is already at the office until eight every night; I can't compete with that if I have two babies at home"

"Well…." Ginny started to say but was interrupted by the return of a jovial Mrs Weasley and Audrey weighed down by several wedding gowns.

"Ginny look what I found" Mrs Weasley exclaimed excitedly taking one of the dresses from Audrey and holding it up.

Hermione and Ginny looked in horror at a frilly monstrosity with ruffles upon ruffles and what looked like a ruff the size of a dinner plate.

"It looks just like the dress I married your father in" she cried

Ginny went distinctly green

-oOoOo-

"There you go Margot" Luna whispered feeding a large juicy beetle to a particularly ugly Natterjack toad before closing its tank "Time to take a visit to the land of Nod"

The small silver bell over the shop door clanged and Luna turned round to see a young man with shoulder length dusty hair and elegant scarlet robes

"Sorry we're closed" Luna told him "Didn't you notice the sign"

The man shrugged walking over to expecting some tanks "The door was open and your opening hours are until six"

"Well we're closing early today" Luna explained as the man seemed a little slow "That's why the sign says…"

"Do you have any Occamy here?" the man interrupted piercing Luna with a stare

"Wha…no of course not they're a class 4 Ministry classified creature" Luna spluttered

"Hmm thought not" he replied casually looking at a cage of fire crabs "These might do though"

"No wait" Luna cried as he opened the cage door to grab one of the fire crabs.

It was too late, alarmed at what they perceived as an attack the three fire crabs shot flames out of their backsides luckily missing both Luna and the man but burning a hole in a stack of food packets and breaking a tank of frogspawn sending seeds, water and tadpoles pouring over the shop floor.

Luna stared at horror at the resultant mess, dread settling in her stomach. Mrs Montagu was going to kill her.

The strange man clasped his hands bracingly "Well I can see you have your hands full here so I just leave you to it" and he backed out of the shop.

Luna took a deep breath before starting to clean up, glancing at the clock on the opposite wall she realised that Mrs Montagu would not get the chance to kill her as Ginny would surely do it sooner.

By the time Luna had finished cleaning up the Magical Menagerie and made her way along Diagon Alley to Madam Malkins' Ginny and Mrs Weasley had agreed on a simple cut wedding dress that was both modern and modest.

-oOoOo-

"How awful" Hermione said when Luna explained why she was late

"What a bast…ion of rudeness" Ginny agreed after a sharp look from Mrs Weasley

"No he wasn't very considerate" Luna said smoothing down her bridesmaid dress that Audrey was currently pinning at the hem "I like this colour it reminds me of the eggs of Blibbering Humdinger"

There was a gulp and below Luna's knees Audrey dropped her pins and clasped both her hands over her mouth. Her eyes widening in alarm she got up from her knees and ran out of the dressing rooms.

"Oh dear" Mrs Wealsey said getting up from the sofa beaming with delight "I'll just go check on her"

Ginny groaned as soon as Mrs Weasley was gone and flopped down onto the sofa "That's going to be us soon"

"Will we be infected with wrackspurts too?" Luna asked bewildered

"No Luna" Ginny sighed sitting up a bit "Mum thinks Audrey's pregnant and knowing my big brother she's probably right. Nothing would make Percy happier that to have the first child of the Marriage Act"

Hermione privately agreed and wondered if Percy, like Snape, was a fan of fertility potions.

Ginny leaned forward and seemed in deep thought looking intently at her clasped hands resting on her knees. Then she turned to look at Hermione questioningly.

"Herminoneee" Ginny whined

"What?" Hermione asked sharply not liking the look on Ginny's face; it reminded her of a look after Lupin and Tonk's funeral when Ginny had suggests they drown their sorrows with some firewhiskey and they had ended up locked out of the Burrow, spending the night in the chicken shed.

"Well Luna and I were talking about this the other day about this baby thing" Ginny began hesitantly

"Ooh are you going to tell her about the baby idea" Luna perked up

"What baby idea?" Hermione said slowly

"It just what you were saying earlier about how we'll probably be expecting soon" Ginny said quickly "And I just thought maybe it didn't have to be like that"

"Go on"

"Weeell" Ginny said slowly and looked around to check whether Mrs Weasley and Audrey were coming back. The shop itself had closed long ago. "There's always muggle contraception, I mean you told me muggle women take a pill"

"That's illegal" Hermione hissed "St Mungos would catch us for certain"

"Oh since when has the legality of something ever stopped you" Ginny scoffed

"The MMP doesn't mention muggle contraception specifically, St Mungo's may forget to test for it" Luna pointed out

"You want to gamble going to Azkaban on the basis that St Mungo's might _forget_"

"Look you're not the only one whose life is going to be messed up by the MMP" Ginny said suddenly and Hermione was shocked to note the anger in her voice and hint of tears in her eyes "You think I want to be waddling about Hogwarts ready to drop. Let's face it family history is not on my side, how am I supposed to forge a career in quidditch if I keep dropping sprogs every five seconds"

"Neville and I would like to go travelling after he finishes auror training" Luna added quietly "We can't go to the forbidden forests of Moldova with a toddler"

Hermione felt immediately guilty and reluctantly sighed "We'd get caught"

Ginny looked like she wanted to say something but was prevented as Mrs Weasley marched back into the dressing area followed by a sickly looking Audrey.

She rubbed her hands together and beamed "Right where were we, ah yes hemlines, now girls there's nothing wrong with leaving something to the imagination"


	10. The Moste Mystical Land of Elphame

**Chapter 10**

**The Moste Mystical Land of Elphame**

"Here we are" Mr Diggory said bracingly letting go of Hermione's arm as she steadied herself from the dizzying effects of side along apparition.

She wasn't quite sure where here was but the back of a service station off a busy motorway could not be the location for the hidden enchanted fairyland of Elphame. The air was heavy with the nauseating smell of petrol and tires on tarmac and the back of the service station was covered in crude graffiti over the stinking bins.

Mr Diggory marched over to a ditch by a nearby fence and Hermione followed to see a very shallow muddy stream littered with empty crisp packets and junk food containers.

"Follow me" Diggory said swinging his arms back and jumping feet first into stream. Even after eight years in the magical world Hermione still gasped as Mr Diggory disappeared under ten inches of dirty trickling water instead of only getting his feet wet.

So she took a huge gulp of air, squeezed her eyes shut, leaped and plunged not into a shallow trickle but a deep wide river. Opening her eyes she saw nothing but clear bright blue water all around, looking downwards there was nothing but dark inky blackness and far above a bright white light of the sun shining down on the water's surface.

The water was weighing down her robes and it took all of Hermione's strength to heave herself to the surface where she took a welcoming breath allowing oxygen to re-inflate her tired lungs. A pair of strong arms pulled her out of the water onto a soft grassy bank.

"Oh dear I probably should have explained the portal a bit more clearly" Mr Diggory said. Hermione nodded and took a few deep breaths.

As she and Mr Diggory sat on the bank drying out their wet robes with a hot air charm she was able to take in where exactly they were. The sparkling topaz pool she had just been pulled out of was surrounded by a beautiful woodland glade that at once was the most wondrous, vivid and enchanting place Hermione had ever been.

The sun seemed more golden, the warm gentle breeze more comforting, the grass was greener and the myriad of bluebells, violets, chrysanthemums and foxgloves surrounding them seemed brighter and more beautiful than any flower Hermione had ever seen.

Diggory stood up and opened his arms in an impressive manner "Welcome to Elphame" he announced

"It really is in another realm" Hermione whispered in awe looking around referencing some of the rumours she had read about

"Well I'm not sure about that, nobody is really" Diggory admitted lifting her up and leading her through the enchanted woodland that seemed to get even more beautiful as they walked. Plants and flowers that Hermione had never seen before or even read about in her Herbology books covered the woodland floor and there was a soft melodic birdsong that drifted through the trees.  
"Even though many of them live in ordinary forests such as the Dorchester families the fairies have always guarded Elphame fiercely. It is thought to be impenetrable to wizards with the exception of that portal" Diggory explained as they walked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little golden compass and followed it East as he walked "The portal's location is a highly classified Ministry secret, only those with special clearance are allowed to know of it."

Hermione couldn't help swell with pride that Diggory already had so much faith in her and was determined not to let him down "I would never dream of disclosing the location to anyone else sir"

Diggory smiled "I know, but be warned not to try and enter without a direct invitation form the member of the royal court" he said gravely "Agravaine Avery attempted to come here without permission during the war no doubt attempting to discover it's secrets for You Know Who and well we've never heard from him again have we"

Eventually they reached a gigantic Willow tree with long luscious vines that fell to the floor.

"Now do you remember everything I told you" Diggory said quickly stopping before the tree

"Curtsey the Queen, do not speak until spoken to and under no circumstances mention bowtruckles"

"Excellent" Diggory replied beaming at her memory of fairy protocol. He turned to face the willow tree and called in a loud booming voice "It is I Amos Diggory accompanied by Hermione Granger come to pay court to her most magnificence the Queen of the Fairies"

A glowing ball of scarlet light which Hermione eventually made out to be a small red fairy popped out between the vines and made some buzzing noises to Diggory before leading both through the vines.

There was revealed a large clearing almost complete covered by an overhead canopy the sky was not visible and instead the sun shone through the leaves creating streams of golden and green light that lit up the glade. It was empty with the exception of the Hermione, Diggory, the red fairy and a great green throne that sat opposite moulded out of mossy rocks that piled up against a great oak.

Trumpets sounded and balls of red, blue, pink, purple, green and golden light floated inwards, Hermione reflected that it was almost as if she was inside a Christmas tree.

A large ball of bright white light appeared from the great oak's branches and floated towards Diggory and Hermione getting larger and larger until the human size form of Queen Maeve of the Fairies stood before them.

A tall beautiful haughty looking woman with golden skin and long flowing golden hair, her wing reached from over her head to her toes which were visible, barefoot under an exquisite embroidered white gown.

Mr Diggory dropped into a deep bow and Hermione rushed to give a quick curtsey

"Diggory, you are here again" she said in a soft bored tone and turned to the oak before gracefully sitting on her mossy throne. She ignored Hermione

"Yes your magnificence" Diggory replied "You will be pleased to hear that the Ministry has come up with the problem of the Dorchester fairies"

"About time" the queen drawled admiring her long golden nails which were more like talons "Well get on with it then"

"Right yes of course" Diggory spluttered starting to explain Hermione's plan to introduce the great crested newt into the streams of the Dorchester Woods and have the area classified as an area of environmental significance.

"Miss Granger here came up with the plan and we've consulted with experts that believe the newt is the endangered species that will have the least impact on the Dorchester fairies."  
"Oh that's what she's doing here" the Queen said her eyes drifting over to Hermione for the first time before pouting "I'd thought you'd brought me a little present"

Hermione gulped feeling unnerved by the way the Queen was now smiling at her.  
"Yes, well that's the plan at any rate. Does your magnificence have any objections?" Diggory queried

"No I suppose not" she answered inspecting another fingernail "Anything to stop the prince from pestering"

A pale yellow light hovering near the Queen buzzed angrily

"Quiet Sebastian"

"Excellent" Diggory beamed clasping his hands together

Formalities and pleasantries were exchanged and it wasn't long before Diggory and Hermione were walking back to the entry pool.  
"Well I think that went rather well" Diggory said clearly happy at how the meeting had gone

"Why did she think I was a present?" Hermione asked when they were further away from the court, her curiosity overwhelming her.

"Oh that's just the Queen's sense of humour" Diggory said casually "Although there have been rumours of Ministry officials offering up sacrifices in the past I've never found any evidence for such claims"

"Sacrifices for what?"

"Oh eating, spiritual rituals, amusement of a more err personal nature" Diggory tried to put delicately and Hermione was able to catch his meaning "Like I said there's no proof of it going on but Elphame is thought to contain secrets beyond imagining, it wouldn't be surprising if unsavoury characters in the past had tried to take advantage of that."

Hermione thought about this for a while "I don't understand, the fairies are obviously powerful intelligent creatures, how do they end up as Christmas tree decorations?"

"Elphame is powerful Miss Granger not fairies. I wouldn't say they are particularly intelligent, they after all live in the woods" Diggory chuckled "What you have to understand Granger is how vain fairies are, give them the chance to show off and you can get them to do anything. The Queen is a little cleverer I grant you but really they're just highly verbalised fireflies who have lucked out on their headquarters"

They finally reached the clear cool entry pool and as Hermione jumped in to return to the muggle world she mentally added fairies to her list of creatures' wizards seemed to have vastly mistreated and underestimated.

**Please Read and Review**


	11. I Take Thee Malfoy

**Chapter 11**

**I Take Thee Malfoy**

"Remind me why we're here again" Ron moaned rocking impatiently on the heels of his feet "I mean I get they invited us to help recover their reputations but why did we actually show up?"

"Kingsley said we have a responsibility to set a public example of unity and friendship and this is good an opportunity as any" Hermione spouted off by heart Kingsley's words from a couple of months earlier "Even if it is a little bit creepy"

"A little bit creepy" Harry said with raised eyebrows "We're being served hors d'oeuvres in the same room they held us prisoner just a few months ago"

"There are great hors d'oeuvres though" Ginny said gulping down some salmon morsels before turning to Harry "Hey we should get them for our wedding. Do you think I should ask?"

"Better you than me" Harry said looking sceptically over to the other side of the ballroom where the happy couple were mingling with guests more their ilk.

It was rumoured that after the war Narcissa Malfoy had gutted the interior Malfoy Manor and imported a crew of decorators from Starsbourg for an intense renovation. Hermione thought that she would have probably done the same if she had Voldemort as a houseguest although perhaps on a smaller scale. The mansion certainly looked refreshed nevertheless to say that it was an awkward situation given the events of the past few years was something of an understatement.

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson declared their vows in front of 300 carefully chosen guests in the elegantly decorated grand ballroom of Malfoy Manor. Pansy had been wearing a large elaborate monstrosity similar to ones Mrs Weasley had admired in Madam Makin's only more expensive looking and she and Malfoy had shared solemn smug looks which made it difficult to tell if they really were in love or just pleased with the lavish spectacle they had inspired.

After the wedding itself the guests, which Hermione soon recognised as the crème de la crème of British wizarding society rather than anyone the Malfoys might actually have been friends with, mingled in the grand ballroom for a couple of hours in anticipation of the evening banquet and ball.

Hermione could see Snape on the other side of the ballroom quietly chatting to Yaxley and Lucius Malfoy, he hadn't spoken to her all night and frankly if that was the company he enjoyed she was glad.

A bell rang and Mrs Malfoy addressed the guests "Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention please, it would give us great pleasure if you joined us in the Banquet hall where dinner is about to be served."

"I hate these hallways" Ginny whispered shivering and staring around at the pale portraits covering the walls as they walked "I always feel like their judging me"

Hermione would have laughed if not for the fact she was feeling the same way as two Georgian Malfoys whispered to each other pointing at her.

When they reached the banquet hall there was a large chart outside showing guests their allocated seats. Ron scanned the board of circular round symbols for their names.

"Here we are table 27 with the Longbottoms, huh you would have thought the token war heroes wouldn't be so far near the back" Ron observed wryly "Not that I'm complaining mind you. Hang on I don't see your name here Hermione"

"That can't be right" Ginny murmured and scanned the board with Ron "Uh oh I think I've found you"

Hermione stared in horror where Ginny was pointing, the calligraphied words of _Hermione Grunger_ was in between _Severus Snape _and _Druella Black_ and across from _Draco _and _Pansy Malfoy_. She was at the top table.

"No doubt one of the perks of being engaged to Snape" Harry said  
Hermione glared at him

"Well good luck with that" Ron said bracingly clapping her on the back and along with Harry and Ginny, who each gave her sympathetic smiles parted ways with Hermione.

Hermione made her way through the perfectly placed tables to the end of the hall where tall windows gave a beautiful view of the rose gardens lit by torchlight. Nobody else was at the head table yet and Hermione felt awkward about being the first person to sit down and amused herself by looking at the table decorations, miniature fire breathing silver dragons nestled amongst ivy, and correcting the spelling on her own place card.

"What are you doing here Granger; shouldn't you be behind the kitchens with the rest of the waste?"

Hermione turned to see the smarmy figure of the best man Blaise Zabini sauntering towards her and casually dropping into a seat at the table. He was wearing a rather irritating smirk for someone's whose mother had just been questioned for the suspected poisoning her muggleborn tailor.

"I'm supposed to be here Zabini" she sighed

"Don't make me laugh" Zabini smirked and waved dismissively at her "Go and join your little friends, the Malfoys wouldn't touch you with dragon hide gloves. What a joke"

"No joke Zabini" Hermione said smugly and sat down in her place opposite him holding up her perfectly written place card

Zabini's face fell "If this is some kind of prank Granger it's in poor taste, this is Draco and Pansy's wedding day and after all they've been through…"

Hermione snorted; after all _they_ had been through, poor Draco and Pansy having to spend last year watching the Carrows' brutalising their classmates last year instead of having the privilege of doing themselves.

"Why are you here Granger?" Zabini pronounced slowly

"Well I'm here… because…" Hermione stuttered not quite sure what to say "I'm here because…"

"She's here because we are engaged to be married" a deep voice said from over her shoulder and Snape sat down next to her "Sit up Zabini, you're slouching"

Zabini's jaw dropped and an expression of shock and delight slowly morphed onto his face. Hermione told herself that she didn't care what someone like Zabini thought of her but that didn't stop her turning bright red with embarrassment. Thankfully howevershe was saved from Zabini's rebuttal by the arrival of a stoutly well-dressed witch and wizard who could only be Pansy's parents.

"Oh look at you Blaise" Mrs Parkinson cooed pinching the embarrassed young man's cheeks "Why it was only yesterday you were playing in our fountain with no clothes on and now you're taller than me"

"So when is the big day for you and Miss Greengrass, Blaise?" Mr Parkinson asked good naturedly as his wife sat down next to him

"Um…October 10th" Zabini said "Daphne's always wanted an autumn wedding"

There was an imperious sniff as an elderly lady sat down on Hermione's right; she looked to have once held great vestiges of beauty that had long since been swallowed up by the aura of contempt that permeated her air.

"No doubt Ophelia is hoping everyone will have forgotten about her little indiscretion by then" Druella Black said knowingly and Hermione noticed she had the same almond shaped eyes as Teddy Lupin. She wondered if Mrs Black had ever seen him "Disgraceful for a woman of her breeding to be caught up in such ugliness. What are you staring at girl?"

Hermione jumped "Nothing" she muttered and quickly refocused her stare at her silver chalice feeling too scared to say anything. Just then another bell clanged and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy appeared at the ballroom doors and the polite chatter of the guests stopped.

"Would everyone please rise for Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy" Malfoy called imperiously. Everyone rose from their seats and clapped politely as a haughty Draco led a self-satisfied Pansy who was readily lapping up all the attention to the top table with the elder Malfoys following behind.

With everyone seated dinner was served in the same manner at the Yule Ball, by picking something from the menu and instructing your plate of your choice. Hermione decided to bypass the Grindylow Bisque and Dragon Potage and instead opted for a nice safe chicken soup.

Conversation began to resume around her as everyone tucked into their dinner, Hermione had never been up close to pure-blooded Slytherins socialising with each other before but she noticed it seemed to be only slightly more restrained than when they talked to their enemies.

"In my day the wedding was always held at the bride's ancestral home" Mrs Black said pointedly

"Well of course we would have loved to have the wedding at Parkinson Park mother but unfortunately the drawing rooms simply aren't big enough for the number of guests Pansy wanted to invite" Narcissa Malfoy explained casually daintily sipping her soup.

Mrs Parkinson's face contorted and she managed to get out a "And we are so grateful for your hospitality Narcissa, I know how much of an effort it must have been to get the house ready after recent _ahem…undertakings_."

Narcissa Malfoy's smirk dropped and Hermione learnt where Pansy got her bite from.

Meanwhile Lucius Malfoy was conversing with her dearest fiancé about the gold crisis "The Ministry's coffers are almost bare of course and I've told Bones that cutting would be a much wiser course to take than raising taxes, I mean do we really need the Official Gobstones Club?"

"I was under the impression that that particular establishment was funded by private donors" said Snape sipping from his glass of firewhiskey

"Yes well it's emblematic of the dead weight that populates the Ministry" Lucius sniffed "The Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee indeed; why not let the Obliviators deal with the blighters and be done with it. It's worked well enough in the past."

Snape looked as though he didn't entirely agree but said nothing anyway. Hermione briefly reflected on whether there had been a point to the war or not if Lucius Malfoy was just going to continue whispering in the ear of the Minister of Magic, proposing measures in the process that were likely to give muggles brain damage.

The younger Slytherins thankfully talked amongst themselves and left Hermione alone until the main course.

"Wait till you see Daphne's dress Blaise she's having the silk imported from Italy" Pansy boasted "Signor Sarto himself offered to tailor my wedding gown of course but I thought it right that I wear an heirloom instead."

Malfoy and Zabini looked distinctly bored at all this dress talk

"I think it's so important to honour one's heritage at occasions like this" She shot a nasty look at Hermione "And where are you being fitted Hermione?" she asked in a saccharine sweet voice from across the table.

Hermione prickled with annoyance "It's not really that sort of wedding" she said quietly

"Oh that's such a shame" Malfoy sighed with fake sympathy "I can think of a lot of people who would love to witness and wish you two best of luck for the future"

Zabini and Pansy smirked and Hermione briefly wondered whether it was bad form to stab the groom on his wedding day

"Well I can think of…" she started to say in defence when Narcissa Malfoy interrupted

"I understand you work at the Ministry Miss Granger, what is it exactly you do there?"

"She works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, in the Being Division" Snape explained before Hermione could answer

"Speaking of pointless departments" Lucius muttered under her breath

"I'm assistant to the Division Head Amos Diggory" Hermione piped up determined to speak for herself before adding "You remember Amos Diggory don't you he _was_ Cedric Diggory's father"

A cold silence followed this statement and she had the entire table's attention a fact she realised too late wasn't particularly comfortable.

"It is undignified for a soon to be married witch to work" Mrs Black snapped who seemed to be the only person who didn't get Hermione's reference "It is selfish when there is work to be done in the home"

"You'll have to forgive Miss Granger mother, things are done differently in _her_ culture" Narcissa said smiling with ice in her eyes "She isn't used to _our_ ways"

Mrs Black widened as she shifted her seat a few centimetres away from Hermione and she shot a look to her daughter that clearly said '_what on earth were you thinking of sitting me next to a muggleborn._'

Hermione was getting quite frustrated now, why had they put her at this table when she so clearly was not welcome. This was made more evident as dessert was served and Hermione reached for the chocolate sauce only to be stopped by Narcissa Malfoy who gave her a condescending look and simply said "Oh no dear, I don't think so"

Knowing what she did about Snape she didn't exactly expect him to defend her but did he have to completely ignore her and leave her alone to Pansy and Narcissa Malfoy's occasional snipes, smirking at some of them.

Soon it was time for the speeches and Lucius Malfoy made a lot of guff about the great Malfoy lineage and how Draco and Pansy's union marked a new dawn for the family. The implication was that no matter recent Azkaban stints and hosting certain evil wizards the Malfoy family was back and intended to be more powerful than ever.

"What business are your family in Miss Granger?" Mrs Black asked when the cake had been cut and most of the guests had already gotten up to dance or mingle there by preventing Hermione from returning to her own friends.

"They are dentists" Hermione answered proudly and noticing Mrs Black's quizzical expression began to explain "It's a profession…"

"They tend to people's teeth" Snape interrupted and looking at Hermione's annoyed expression "Why use fifty words when five will do"

"Oh how…disgusting" Mrs Black settled on "Well I suppose _somebody_ has to do it"

Hermione wanted to tell Mrs Black just how much intelligence, dedication and years of training went into becoming a dentist but the Black matriarch swiftly got up in pursuit of a floating bottle of champagne.

"Why am I here?" Hermione demanded Snape abruptly still stinging at his public rebuke

"Surely even you cannot be that obtuse Granger" Snape answered "The Malfoys are in the process of rebuilding their reputation, Shacklebolt wishes us to present a united front and you will do anything to impress an adult in a position of authority"

Hermione bristled at the insult but let it slide "No I meant why am I here at this table? Clearly I am not welcome and I thought you wanted to avoid all unnecessary contact before… everything is formalized"  
"I do" Snape said lazily gulping down the rest of his firewhiskey "You are seated at this table because we are engaged to be married and the only thing Narcissa Malfoy hates more than muggleborns is improper etiquette now if you'll excuse me I have business to discuss with Professor Slughorn."

He got up and left leaving Hermione on her own staring miserably out at the wedding festivities. Ginny and Neville were attracting some disapproving looks by dancing a clumsy foxtrot and Ron was swigging down a bottle of firewhiskey no doubt trying to forget his disastrous interview with _The Nimbus Racing Broom Company_ where he had accidentally called the elderly witch interviewing him 'Sir'.

"Everything OK?" Harry asked plopping down beside her in Mrs Black's old chair

"I think I just got a preview into my life for at least the next year"

"And?"

"I wish the Basilisk had bothered to finish me off" Hermione groaned burying her head in her arms not caring she was probably ruining the hairstyle Ginny had spent hours agonizing over earlier.

"Cheer up it could be worse" Harry chuckled

Hermione raised her eyebrows sceptically "_How?"_

Harry reached into his robes for a piece of parchment which held the Gringotts crest and handed it to Hermione.

_Dear Mr H. J. Potter_

_Please note Gringotts Wizarding Bank has made the subsequent charges to Vault 687 following your trespass at our London Headquarters on Friday 1__st__ May 1998._

_Repairs & Construction - 262,000 Galleons_

_Loss of Dragon x1 - 5700 Galleons_

_Loss of Cart x1 - 50 Galleons_

_Goblin injuries - 200 Galleons_

_Goblin Emotional Trauma - 200 Galleons_

_Waiver Courtesy - 100,000 Galleons_

_Remaining Balance - 1500 Galleons_

_Please do not hesitate to contact us should you have any further questions._

_Kind Regards_

_Ragnok, Client Correspondence Clerk_

Hermione stared in disbelief at the letter that revealed almost the entire Potter fortune had been depleted "What do they mean by waiver courtesy?"

"It's basically a thank you to them for not demanding I go to Azkaban for breaking and entering or theft" Harry sighed running a hand through his messy hair.

"It's outrageous, we needed to get Helga Hufflepuff's cup to defeat Voldemort surely they must understand that" Hermione said indignantly.

"Ragnok's reasoning was that if we just explained to them beforehand Gringotts would've happily handed over the horcrux"

Hermione snorted in disbelief

"Exactly" Harry agreed "Bill reckons it's a pride thing, after all they can't exactly say no-one's ever stolen anything from Gringotts anymore and then of course there's the fact that after Voldemort even Gringotts is strapped for gold these days"

Hermione looked over the letter once again calculating that it came to almost 400,000 Galleons before realising with horror that that might only be a third of the amount if she and Ron had to pay their share as well. They would never be able to find that kind of money and she had only set up her own Gringotts account a couple of weeks ago.

Hermione's anxiety must have shown on her face for Harry quickly said "Don't worry Bill and I worked it all out. They can't charge you and Ron for damages because officially you weren't even there. Bill thought this might happen which is why I didn't mention you two in the official transcripts to the Wizengamot."

Hermione sighed with almost relief "Harry you shouldn't have done that, Ron and I…"

"Don't" Harry said quickly holding up his hand obviously pre-empting Hermione's protests "Just please don't argue with me on this you and Ron have already made too many sacrifices for me , your parents, the first year of Hugo's life for Merlin's sake. It's only gold and I can afford it"

Hermione felt a rush of gratitude and warmth for her best friend "Even so"

"It doesn't matter Ginny and I will have to live in Grimmauld Place for a while but that doesn't seem so bad, I kind of like it there now" then Harry sighed heavily and looked far off into the distance "I'm just worried about what Ginny will say"

Hermione was confused "Harry, Ginny's not marrying you for your money you know that"  
"Yeah but I was counting on that money for the future when we have kids. Grimmauld Place isn't exactly child friendly, it'll cost a fortune to renovate and babies are supposed to be expensive right?" Harry explained

Hermione nodded reluctantly

"And I can't pay my way on the auror programme" Harry sighed "Maybe I should just quit, find something more responsible. I hear they're looking for hit wizards"

"No Harry being an auror is your dream" Hermione said shocked "Besides don't you think you might be counting your chickens? Ginny's not pregnant, you don't need to make this decision yet"

Harry rose his eyebrows sceptically "Hermione she's a _Weasley_, they're not exactly known for their infertility"

"Just trust me" Hermione said "Don't do anything you'll regret, Ginny's not pregnant yet"

**So a much longer chapter with actual SS/HG in it (sorry it was only a little). Thank you for all your lovely reviews and please let me know what you think of this chapter and the story so far**

**Thanks**


	12. Mission Michael Corner

**Chapter 12**

**Mission Michael Corner**

"And that's my grandmother's address if for some reason you can't reach me. I'll pop back to check on him just before the reception." Lavender said handing Ron yet another bit of parchment "Remember you have to watch him like a hawk at the moment because…"  
"He's eating everything, yes I know Lavender you already told me" Ron groaned shifting under the weight of all Hugo's belongings which seemed far too numerous for an afternoon visit

"If he chokes take him straight to St Mungos and owl me as soon as you get there" Lavender continued, shooting a furtive look at her son as though she was reconsidering leaving him

"Yes I know Lavender"

"Don't worry dear Hugo's perfectly safe with us, aren't you diddum's" Mrs Weasley cooed to the giggling baby she was resting on her hip "I've had a little bit of practice with babies and I'm sure the three of us will have a marvellous time"

Hugo promptly spat up on her shoulder

"Not to worry" Mrs Weasley said jovially as Lavender came forward to take the baby "You leave this to me"

As she took Hugo into the kitchen Ron reflected he hadn't seen his mother so happy since before Ginny went to Hogwarts

"Have you found somewhere yet?" Lavender snapped bringing squarely back to the present

Ron shifted guiltily

"_Ron_ we are getting married in two weeks' time I don't want to be living with my parents" Lavender chided

"Look it's not exactly easy getting a house deposit together in two weeks" protested Ron

"I thought you said Gringotts were going to give you an advance" Ron shifted guiltily again and Lavender sighed "You didn't get the job. Honestly Ron, why you can't just work for your brothers I thought they were opening up a new Hogsmeade branch"

"They are but it doesn't matter, I can find my own job, I haven't even been looking that long" Ron reasoned

"Well I _have_ been looking into it Mrs Patil has a cheap cottage in Yorkshire available with a big back garden. The deposit is two thousand galleons"

Ron choked

"It's a perfectly reasonable amount unless you want our son to grow up in squalor" Lavender scolded looking rather frightening for someone in a bright fuchsia bridesmaid's dress "My parents will pay half and I'll contribute about 300 galleons from my own savings. That leaves you until next Friday to get seven hundred galleons and a job or else"

And with that Lavender swept into the kitchen to say good bye to Hugo leaving Ron silently panicking.

-oOoOo-

Gladys Popkins had worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Office of Births, Marriages and Deaths for almost thirty years and in that time she had naturally developed something of a routine.

She arrived at the Ministry every morning at 8:30am made a cup of tea and skimmed through _The Daily Prophet_ before beginning work promptly at nine o'clock. The mornings were usually spent with correspondence and she dealt with admin and statistics in the afternoon with a catch-up meeting with her the Department Head Pilumnus Landale on Tuesdays at 4pm in his office before going home at 5pm. Every day without fail she took a forty minute lunch break at half past one where she ate tuna sandwiches in St James's Park. This meant that every Thursday when her boss went for a weekly meeting with the Maternity Healer at St Mungos the office was left empty for a total of twenty minutes.

Save for one person.

"I can't believe you're making me do this" Ginny hissed "Why does it have to be me?"

"Because it wouldn't very well work with me or Luna would it?" Hermione hissed back peeking around a corner waiting for Gladys Popkins to leave her office "And may I remind you Ginny that this whole thing was your idea"

"Not to go breaking into Ministry of Magic offices" Ginny insisted

"So you suggest we just wing it without even checking?" Hermione wasn't exactly in the best of moods. After the Malfoy wedding, news of her engagement to Snape had naturally leaked out and she was being teased and gossiped about it mercilessly. Even old Inksop from Werewolf Support Services had suggested she pop by Auror Headquarters to check for an Imperius curse.

"Shh" Luna hushed the pair "Hermione isn't that Mrs Popkins?"

Hermione stopped fighting with Ginny and turned to see the short figure of Gladys Popkins putting on a muggle cardigan before heading to the lifts, she nodded "Right let's go"

Ginny pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak that she had 'borrowed earlier' and handed it to Hermione who threw it over herself and Luna. Ginny took a deep breath, flattened down her hair and quickly put on some more lipstick. She knocked on the door of Office of Births, Marriages and Deaths and entered leaving enough space for Hermione and Luna to sneak in behind her.

"Ginny" Michael Corner said in surprise looking up from his desk

"Michael" Ginny fluttered her eyelashes "How are you? I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I might pop in"

Michael looked slightly confused but pleased nevertheless "Oh well… that's nice" he stuttered

Hermione rolled her eyes; clearly Ravenclaw's reputation for cleverness was restricted to books.

Ginny sat gracefully in Glady's chair and pulled it closer to Michael's desk "What are you working on? It looks absolutely fascinating"

"Oh just a death certificate" Michael said bashfully and Ginny leaned forward interested.

Satisfied that Corner was suitably distracted Hermione and Luna whispered "_Alohomora_" and stole into Landale's office. Once in Luna threw off the invisibility cloak and Hermione muttered "_Muffliato"_

Landale's office was impeccably ordered and tidy, Hermione noted wryly that even the collection of stuffed birds on a high shelf seemed to be arranged in height order. This should make finding what they were looking for easier but they would have to be extra careful to hide traces that anybody had been in here.

"Where should we start?" Luna asked looking at the daunting file cabinets

Hermione thought for a moment "Well it's a fairly new law, chances are he hasn't fully memorised the guidelines yet and would need to keep it nearby for reference"

Luna nodded "Right I'll take the in tray, you take the desk drawers"

Hermione had worked her way through a series of proposals for war memorials, an etiquette handbook for funerals and a copy of a magazine named _Saucy Sorceresses_ which she quickly put back.

"Hermione I think I've found it" Luna cried excitedly

Hermione put her pile back into the drawer and rushed to Luna's side to see a booklet entitled _Magical Marriage & Procreation Act 1998: St Mungo's Fertility Clinic Guidelines_. Together they eagerly read through the booklet until they reached the list of contraceptive charms and potions that would be tested for.

"Muggle contraception isn't mentioned" Luna said excitedly "They must have forgotten it"

"I'm not going to become a teenage mother" Hermione sighed in relief "I haven't ruined my career"

"Neville and I can get our own flat. I won't have to live with Mrs Longbottom" Luna squealed and she and Hermione hugged happily

"Agh a spider" they heard Ginny scream from the next room. Panicking Luna stuffed the parchment back into the in-tray and Hermione rushed to get the invisibility clock over them both before lifting the _Muffliato _charm.

"Just know in the future Corner it's not strictly professional to have personal guests in the office" Landale called as he entered the office and Hermione immediately recognised him as the small ceremony official who seemed to pop up various weddings and funerals "Please prepare the paperwork for the Patil-Boot wedding, I have to leave in an hour"

Luna and Hermione managed to sneak past Landale although it was a tough squeeze and were pleased to see Ginny had left the main office door open after she had no doubt been thrown out.

"Did you find out? Did you have enough time?" Ginny asked eagerly when they joined her back in the ladies' toilets

Hermione broke into a wide smile "No mention of any muggle contraceptives" and Ginny heaved a great sigh of relief

"As the muggles would say we are perfectly adequate to go" Luna added

**Please read and review**


	13. Four Weddings & a Forbidden Pact

**Chapter 13**

**Four Weddings and a Forbidden Pact**

**Longbottom-Lovegood: Longbottom Hall, York, August 28****th****, 2pm**

"You have to take the pills exactly according to schedule otherwise they won't work" Hermione instructed handing out the pill boxes to Luna and Ginny "We should have started taking them days ago but there wasn't time, you'll just have to hope you don't get lucky the first week."

"That shouldn't be too hard" Ginny said grimly looking over the card box "Silver lining of a one day honeymoon before I'm shipped off to Hogwarts"

"How long will these last us Hermione?" Luna asked

"A couple of months" Hermione breathed "I didn't think it would be a good idea to take too many, I obliviated the nurse but I don't think we should let anyone else at the clinic get suspicious. We'll meet up on the next Hogsmeade weekend for the next batch?"

"Thank you Hermione" Luna said "There's no muggle contraception that we could use immediately right?"

"Well there are condoms" Hermione answered and noticing the quizzical looks on Ginny and Luna's faces "But trust me it would be difficult to use them without our husbands noticing"

Ginny bit her lip and fiddled with her bouquet of sunflowers "About this whole not telling the boys thing…"

"Ginny" Hermione warned her

"We agreed not to tell anyone" Luna insisted

**"**I just don't feel right about lying to Harry" Ginny argued "We shouldn't tell Snape obviously, but do you really think _Harry _or _Neville_ would rat us out to the Ministry?"

Luna looked nervously at Hermione; oddly she seemed to want Neville to stay in the dark almost as much as Hermione wanted to keep this is hidden from Snape.  
"Ginny we're not just breaking school rules, this is the law and it's not exactly in the fight against Voldemort" Hermione explained and Luna gave a slight shudder at the name

"Yes but…" Ginny insisted

"If Harry knows then he's implicated" Hermione interrupted "This way he has plausible deniability. It's for his own good"

Ginny didn't look happy but agreed nevertheless

There was a knock on the door and Xenophilius Lonvegood entered "It's time. Luna darling, you look beautiful"

Luna smiled and smoothed down her wedding dress as Hermione and Ginny got up from the guest bed and grabbed their bridesmaid bouquets.

Mr Lovegood flapped his hand around in his ears looking around "Do you here bees?"

"Oops" Hermione muttered sharing a smile with Ginny and quickly did the counter charm for _Muffliato_

**Potter-Weasley: The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, August 30****th****, 3pm **

"No offence to Harry or Ginny but I'm starting to get a bit sick of weddings" Ron groaned as he and Hermione danced a slow waltz

"It is getting a bit much isn't it" Hermione agreed "What is this; the sixth?"

"Seventh" Ron corrected "There was Percy's first of course, Dean's, Dedulus Diggle and Hestia Jones, Seamus's, Malfoy's, and Fred and Angelina's. Thank Merlin George is going for the last minute strategy"

Hermione chuckled "Don't let me near the wedding cake if I eat anymore I might explode"

"I get that everyone wants their wedding to be special but they are starting to blur" Ron agreed "Reckon I can persuade Lavender to have sticky toffee pudding at ours"

There was an awkward silence and Hermione looked down at her feet. They had slipped slightly back into couple mode tonight and it hurt to suddenly be pulled from that fantasy.  
"Sorry" Ron muttered guiltily

"It's ok we should be able to talk to each other without censure" Hermione said sensibly straining her eyes to stop herself from crying "Maybe not too much too soon but we were only together for a couple of months anyway"

"Hermione it was more than that" Ron insisted and taking in her sad face became angry "I hate the Ministry and I hate this stupid law. Why should we be punished because of some stupid old purebloods?"

"Let's just not talk about it" Hermione said abruptly and decided a change in subject was in order "Have you heard from Gringotts yet?"

Now Ron looked away, so much for lightening the mood.

Ron took a deep breath "Fred and George asked me to run their new Hogsmeade branch a few days ago and I accepted this morning"

"You're going to work for Fred and George?" Hermione asked surprised, Ron had spent most of his childhood being overshadowed and intimidated around by his older brothers and now he was going to make a career of it.

"There's not much else out there and the pay is actually quite good" Ron rationalised "Besides I won't be working _for_ them so much if they're in London and I'm in Hogsmeade. It'll be like running my own business."

Hermione wondered whether he was attempting to convince her or himself

**Brown-Weasley: St. Wulfstan's Church, Billericay, September 6****th****, 1pm**

"Would you like some more wine Harry?" Percy offered good-naturedly to Harry over the Reception lunch in the Church Hall "There's almost half a bottle left"

"Thanks Percy" Harry said and poured himself a glass

"It is funny stuff this muggle wine isn't it?" Ginny remarked taking the bottle once Harry had finished.

Percy gave a little cough and raised his eyebrows "Aren't you going back to Hogwarts tomorrow morning Ginny for classes?"

Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance and muttered "Not till the afternoon" but nevertheless put the bottle back down on the table "That's a lovely dress Audrey"

Audrey blushed and looked down "Thank you" she said quietly

"I must say I would have thought Hermione would show up" Percy said stretching his neck and looking around

Harry and Ginny stared at him incredulously, wondering whether he really could be that obtuse "She felt she couldn't take more time off work, especially as her department's seeing off the Transylvanian Trade Delegation today" Harry said repeating Hermione's well-rehearsed excuse she had listed a few days ago which would have come across as more believable had she not been wearing a strained smile at the time.

"Ah yes the debriefing, hopefully Diggory's managing to cut import duty on fluxweed, Minister Bones was most particular on that" Percy said knowingly

"Why isn't the Department of International Magical Coorperation hosting the delegation?" Harry asked

"Harry the ICM can't deal with every minor delegation that visits Britain there simply aren't the resources" Percy chuckled "Besides the Being Division have more experience with the Transylvanians than the ICM"

Just then Audrey clasped her hand over her mouth and ran off from the table.

"Morning sickness" Percy explained casually "It's the oddest thing she gets it in the evening rather than the morning"

"Shall I go check on her?" Ginny asked

"Oh no, she'll only be embarrassed" Percy said getting up and buttoning his frock coat "Better let me do it, I am the husband after all"

"What exactly is Hermione's role in debriefing the Translyvanian Trade Delegation again?" Ginny asked her new husband

"Vitally important. She's handing out glasses of A negative" Harry repeated

"I wonder where they get the blood from" Ginny replied absent mindedly

Percy came back to the table soon after "She's just freshening up" he explained "Oh dear Ron doesn't look very well. You'd think he'd be a bit happier on his own wedding day"

Ginny vaguely wondered whether there was something medically wrong with her third eldest brother as she turned to see Ron at the main table looking simultaneously miserable and scared as Bernard Brown barked at him loudly for something and on his other side Lavender gossiped to Parvati Boot pointedly ignoring him.

**Snape-Granger: Wigan Registry Office, Wigan, September 7****th****, 6pm**

Mr Weasley was naturally fascinated by the muggle registry office at Wigan eagerly narrating the contents of the notice board to his wife, Hermione and Snape.

"Oh look dear there's a car boot sale at King Edward Primary School on Saturday. Those muggles!" Mr Weasley chuckled looking at a bright orange poster "Why do you think they only have a sale for the boots and not for other car parts?"

"Arthur! Sit down for Merlin's sake" Mrs Weasley snapped.

Over the last couple of days as she had watched her youngest son leave home and marry a woman he didn't love whilst the girl she thought of as a daughter prepared to marry a professor twice her age, Mrs Weasley had become much less fond of the MMPAA. She had driven up to Wigan in the Weasleys's new green Ford Anglia with Hermione's belongings in the boot. When she and Mr Weasley went home tonight they would find the Burrow empty (with the exception of Crookshanks) as Harry had moved into Grimmauld Place after marrying Ginny.

"Sorry dear" Arthur muttered sitting down next to his wife.

Next to Mrs Weasley Hermione was focusing determinedly on her fingernails and glancing up at the clock every now and then. The appointment was five minutes overdue and as the seconds that ticked she grew both more frantic and hopeful. Maybe their session would be cancelled. Maybe Harry would storm in any second and announce that the MMPA had been repealed and she could go back to the Burrow.

Snape himself was standing by the window staring out and looking as solemn and impenetrable as ever. Hermione wondered whether he was having second thoughts although considering his alternative was Trelawney maybe not.

"Granger, Snape" a middle aged woman in tweed called from the now open mahogany doors, reading from a clipboard. She looked questioning at the party as they walked in clearly curious about Hermione and Snape's age difference and solemn dispositions. Then of course there were the bright blue robes Mr Weasley was wearing as both he and Hermione had come straight from the Ministry of Magic.

The Registrar gave a brief introduction as to what would happen. Hermione didn't remember much of the ceremony itself, she said her lines and signed her signature at the right time as voices echoed around.

"Congratulations" The registrar said as it was over and gestured clearly expecting them to kiss. Mrs Weasley grabbed her hand and Hermione was grateful as almost collapsed under the crushing realisation she had married her Potions Professor.

"I spotted a pub round the corner shall we get a bite to eat to celebrate" Mr Weasley suggested as they left the Registry Office

"Arthur" Mrs Weasley snapped in an 'I don't think that's very appropriate' sort of way.

"Actually I am quite hungry" Hermione interjected, anything to delay going to Spinner's End.

The other three looked at Snape and he gestured to lead the way "Very well"

The Rose and Crown was a traditional style pub with a roaring fireplace and plush Victorian furnishings set in a suspiciously modern looking building.

The food was nice though and Hermione had a filling shepherd's pie. She talked with Mrs Weasley about how the Transylvania Trade Delegation's visit had gone and Snape reluctantly answered Mr Weasley's polite questions about his new potion's business.

"I am mostly supplying apothecaries" Snape explained

"Fascinating, have you considered expanding to St Mungo's? I know an up and coming Healer, Pye's his name, he works in…" Mr Weasley carried on talked ignoring Snape's pointed eye roll.

All too soon they had eaten their deserts and there was no plausible reason to stay in the warm cosy pub. Hermione drifted back into her previous numb state as Mr Weasley drove them to Spinner's End and they all helped get Hermione's bags out of the car and bring them upstairs to the spare room at the back of the house.

"You're welcome back at Burrow anytime you know that" Mrs Weasley whispered pressing Hermione in a tight hug as they said their goodbyes. Hermione blinked back tears and out the corner of her eye she could see Mr Weasley giving what looked like an uncharacteristic stern talking to Snape.

"I'll leave you an hour to settle in" Snape said from behind her as she watched the Weasleys drive down the lamp lit street. Hermione heard him walk upstairs before she turned to follow him.

-oOoOo-

Hermione unpacked meticulously keeping herself busy as the minutes ticked towards the end of the hour by putting books on shelves and unfolding clothes. She dug out her contraceptive pills from the bottom of one of the bags and scoured the room for a suitable hiding place before settling on the toe of one of her wellington boots that she stuffed into the back of the wardrobe.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione jumped. She took a few deep breaths to steel herself and shakily said "Come in"

As the old rusty knob turned she smoothed down her skirt and briefly wondered if she should have changed. Snape appeared in the doorway and walked determinedly towards her, she thought she saw a flicker of hesitance flash over his face but that could have been the shadows caused by the lone candle in the room.

Slowly he bent his head towards her and brushed his lips with hers. It was surprisingly soft and Hermione felt her stomach flip and the sensation wasn't unpleasant. Snape started kissing her harder putting his hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer. She felt another hand pull her from her waist so she was pressed right up against his hard body as the hand crept up her waist towards her breast.

No this was going to fast she wasn't ready for this. She started hyperventilating as Snape began to kiss her neck and stroke more of her body and her heart was beating much too fast for simple desire. Panicking she started to pull away and was surprised when Snape let go of her.

"Drink this" He pulled a vial of clear blue potion and noticing her sceptical eyebrows "It's a Calming Draught"

Hermione took the potion and gave it a quick sniff confirming that it was indeed a calming draught and swigged it down in one gulp figuring she had made her choice and she had to go through with it.

Instantly she felt at peace as if all the cares and worries she had had shrunk and been put away somewhere. They were still there just manageable now. Snape crushed her back to him in an open mouth kiss and she felt a distant sensation of alarm as he began to pull her cardigan off.

He stopped for a moment, waved a hand and the candle blew out plunging them both into heavy darkness. Hermione briefly wondered if he knew wandless magic before he began to undress both of them and lifted her onto the bed. She turned her head an focused on the coarseness of the pillow case trying to block out the sound his heavy breathing as he groped all over her body.

It was quick and painful and she felt tears form in her eyes through the hazy numbness. Snape grunted and his heavy sweaty body fell on top of her. There was a pause of silence when all that could be heard was Snape's heavy panting and the distant sound of a car alarm.

Soon enough he lifted himself off of her and Hermione heard the door being closed as he left. She gathered up the blankets to shield her naked body curled up in ball and cried herself to sleep.

**Please read and review. Thanks :)**


	14. The Day After

Chapter 14

The Day After

Snickers were quickly stifled as Hermione entered the office the next day and she caught a glimpse of Towler stuffing a newspaper into his desk drawer as Henry St James greeted her all too brightly.

Hermione gave a heavy sigh she had already been subject to inquisitive eyes in the corridor and poorly hidden pointing in the atrium.

"Did you have a good evening last night Granger?" Towler smirked

"Has Inksop handed in his monthly report yet" Hermione asked ignoring Towler's innuendo "I promised Diggory I'd go over the figures, they were a complete mess last time"

"When was the last time old Inksop handed anything in on time" chuckled St James "I'll go chase him up for you"

Hermione thanked him as he left the office. Hermione didn't quite know what to make of Henry St James he was always ready to help her, perfectly friendly and courteous in the office but had absolutely no problem laughing with Towler behind her back.

Towler was still struggling not snicker and Hermione could see his fingers itch towards the Daily Prophet stuffed in his desk drawer earlier.

"Coffee Granger?" he remarked in an affected casual air

Hermione shook her head went back to looking at a letter from a rather angry veela on what she claimed was a very biased Wizarding Wireless programming

"Well I think I'll get one" he continued and tried to discreetly take his paper with him no doubt to show it off to the rest of her colleagues.

Hermione gave a loud groan and fell forehead first on her desk with a bang.

"That bad huh"

Hermione felt relief for the first time in days as she twisted to see Harry standing in the doorway.  
"Harry" she breathed

"I just wanted to come and check that you were ok" Harry said nervously walking in "You know after yesterday and I guess last night"

"Yes everybody seems to have guessed about last night" Hermione muttered bitterly trying not to think about the event in question "I'm sorry but can we just not talk about it" she pleaded

Harry looked relieved and she had a feeling as supportive as he was Harry wasn't exactly relishing discussing his best friend losing her virginity to Professor Snape

"Ok but I think you probably should look at the Daily Prophet" he said handing her a copy of the paper "If only so you know what the enemy is saying"  
"Remind me again why we didn't throw her in Azkaban when she started writing nasty things about Kingsley"

"She sneakily registered as an animagus whilst we busy in a little thing called the Second Wizarding War" Harry repeated

"Oh yeah that" Hermione remarked blandly scanning the front page expose on Ophelia Zabini's possible victims by Detective X "Have you any idea who this Detective X is?"

"Nah, it's probably just Skeeter trying to add a bit of intrigue to her reporting"

"I don't know" Hermione wondered thoughtfully "The writing style's different, it's more clinical, less emotive"

Harry shrugged "Oh before I forget here's the giant report, can you get Diggory to sign off on it before the end of the week"

"No problem" Hermione said absent-mindedly still wondering about Detective X. After Harry said goodbye she flipped through the newspaper with trepidation. Sure enough there it was on page 5 under a large article about the glamorous singer, Celestina Warbeck's daughter's firewhiskey addiction.

_Dumbledore Killer Ties Knot with Own Student_

_Shockwaves rippled through the Wizarding World today as it was revealed the murderer of Professor Dumbledore, free deatheater Severus Snape secretly married his former student Hermione Granger, 19 years his junior in a ceremony last night writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Miss Granger was dumped last month by former fiancé War Hero Ron Weasley for the pretty mum of one Lavender Brown but did not let that get in her way of snagging a famous wizard. _

_Previously linked to Quidditch star Viktor Krum and The Boy who Lived, Harry Potter himself, Granger may have bitten off more she can chew in this latest grasp for notoriety. Known for his barbarity and cruelty whilst Headmaster of Hogwarts, rumours abound Knockturn Alley brothels of Snape's penchant for the dark and perverse that have left many of Knockturn Alley's ladies of the night both scarred and traumatised._

_However it seems there are benefits for Granger in fulfilling the former Professor's twisted whims, "It all makes sense now of course" said a former classmate who wished to remain anonymous "How else did she get such good marks"_

Hermione crushed up the paper and threw it in the office fire taking pleasure in watching the parchment burn and spit sparks, she strained her eyes staving off any hint of tears and trying to remember that much worse things had been written about her in the past. At least her colleagues seemed to think it was funny rather than seriously start to question her professional qualifications.

As for the innuendos about Snape's sexual preferences maybe it was lucky she had read that after last night, it was silly of course but at least now she knew he had fairly conventional tastes. Feeling slightly queasy as the memory of last night returned to her she quickly quashed it and concentrated heavily on the giant report Harry dropped off earlier, so much so she was able to please Diggory by having it summarised and ready for signing by lunchtime.

Hermione put off leaving the Ministry of Magic as long as possible that evening but eventually the lateness of the hour and the sympathetic looks the cleaning witches kept shooting her (reminding her of Mrs Weasley's lunchtime visit) forced her back to the cobbled pavements of Spinner's End.

"You can always talk to me dear" Mrs Weasley insisted as undoubtedly Towler and St James stood pressed against the other side of the door "If he's making you do anything you don't want to or if he's hurting you, you just tell…"

"He's not" Hermione said quickly cringing.

Hermione snorted at the memory as she walked to her new home a dog barking in the distance, she was after all legally required once a week to do things she didn't want to.

"Get lost yer mangy mutt" a man shouted from across the street violently kicking a straggly looking dog out of his front door. He noticed Hermione "what arr' yer looking at?"

Hermione ducked her head and walked on quickly, quietly shocked and wishing she was back in Richmond upon Thames with her mother and father. She let herself into Number 83 with a quick "_Alohomora"_. The sitting room was as dark and untouched as when she arrived those weeks ago to confront Snape about the marriage proposal, lit only by a blinking lamppost outside and the dark glow under the door to the basement suggesting he had been down there making potions all day.

Hermione heaved the bags of shopping she had bought on her way home from work into the kitchen swatting away a limp spider that hung from a bookshelf. When she had gotten up this morning Hermione had found the kitchen mostly bare, Snape was already down in his laboratory. There were rather a lot of ugly dirty looking vegetables lying about and some beef, fish, bread and milk in the fridge. Hermione supposed somebody who was rather good at cooking (and Snape apparently must be) could make a reasonable meal out of the ingredients available but alas she was not. Therefore in another attempt at delaying her return she had set off to the nearest supermarket to the Ministry of Magic and stocked up on ready meals, pre-prepared vegetables and an array of other low maintenance consumer goods of questionable nutrition.

The kitchen was darker than the sitting room by virtue of being at the back of the house and Hermione was about to light some candles when she noticed beautiful purple glow dancing across the countertop. Hermione was drawn to the conical vial of translucent purple elixir transfixed by the sparkling silver whisps that soared and twirled merrily, slowly she reached out to tou…

"Do not touch that" a cold voice commanded slowly.

Hermione jumped and spun around to see Snape standing imposingly in the doorway

"It's a Retentia Elixir" Hermione breathed "That must have taken six weeks to brew"

"I am well aware of that Miss Granger which is why I do not wish to have you to taint it in the final stages" he drawled and strode over to grasp the vial standing far too close for Hermione's comfort

"The concoction may only touch the brewer's hands from start to finish for even within flask, vial or spoon its 50 ingredients will disperse and cause more harm to the brain than healing. In order to administer the brewer must…"

"Spoon feed the patient, yes well memorised" Snape sneered

Hermione bristled, why did he always have to imply to her potions knowledge was no better than a circus trick?

"What is this?" he gestured to the plastic bags Hermione had rested on the kitchen table

"Oh I bought some food" Hermione said then feeling as though she should "Would you like something?"

"I have already eaten" Snape replied as though she had just asked him what colour the sky was "I was referring to this"

He fingered a long roll of wallpaper that was sticking out of one of the DIY shops Hermione had visited that evening

"Well I was going to redecorate my room this weekend, it's a bit well…" she tried to put delicately

"Indeed" Snape was staring at her making her feel rather uncomfortable

"You did say my room was to be my own and well" Hermione stuttered "It is ok isn't it?"

Several long silent seconds passed before eventually Snape nodded. Hermione let go of a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding

"You will not touch the rest of the house" Hermione nodded "Including the books" he sneered

Hermione paused for a reluctant second before acquiescing.

Snape strode out of the kitchen but before Hermione could begin her instant curry after lighting the kitchen candles he was back holding a small vial of light blue liquid between his thumb and forefinger.

Hermione stared in horror at the fertility potion

"I anticipated you would forget amidst the excitement"

_He is not using legilimency. He is not using legilimency_ Hermione repeated to herself _you would have felt it_

"Go ahead drink it" Snape commanded making it clear he would not leave the kitchen

_Harry told you what legilimency was like, you've read about it therefore he cannot have used it _Hermione thought. _But you wouldn't need to be a mind reader to guess that a teenage girl might not want to become pregnant _

Shaking slightly Hermione took vial and glaring silently at Snape. She had no other choice and so steeling her resolve she tipped her head back and swigged down the vial in one gulp.

A look of satisfaction crossed Snape's face and once again he swept from the room. Hermione felt her hatred for the man growing and resolved to wake up early to visit the nearest apothecary and brew an antidote in her bedroom silently thanking Slughorn for teaching them Golpalott's Third Law of Antidotes

**Hello, thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter, things will get better for Hermione (& Snape), but I'm going to try to write it as a gradual adjustment rather than things just suddenly becoming wonderful.**

**ReadingXxFreak asked in their review if I knew any other good MLC fics, so here are a few of my favourites, 'The Better Solution' by Mother of Tears, 'Bride of the Potions Professor' by SamusAran & 'Innocence' by Ceredwen (this one is Sirius/Hermione)**


	15. Dinner Disasters

Chapter 15

Dinner Disasters

"These belonged to my great-aunt Agatha" Augusta Longbottom said reverently pinning the heavy diamond earrings to Luna's ears

Luna felt her skull strain under the weight but assumed they were intended to balance out the excruciatingly tight high hairstyle Mrs Longbottom had persuaded her to wear. It didn't matter however for tonight she would meet her idol.

There was a knock at the bedchamber door and Neville wearing dress robes poked his head round "Everyone's arrived Gran"

Mrs Longbottom gave a pointed cough and nodded towards Luna. Neville beamed as he took his formally dressed wife in "You look beautiful"

Luna frowned as the three left the room glancing in the floor length mirror and her elegant dark blue gown, what was he talking about she looked nothing like herself.

"Luna, good to see you again" boomed a big beefy man of about eighty dressed in plush red velvet robes

"Great Uncle Algie" Luna grinned happily and skipped over to hug Neville's uncle. The guests for Mrs Longbottom's dinner party were now mingling in one of the larger drawing rooms of Longbottom Hall whilst the house elves put the last touches on Mrs Longbottom's birthday banquet

Algie Longbottom gestured to the elderly gentlemen next to him "Allow me to introduce you to Professor Newt Scamander and there's his wife Porpentia you see talking to Professor McGonagall and my sister-in-law by the fireplace"

Luna felt her heart almost stop beating "It's an honour to meet you" she said shakily. Professor Scamander smiled and gave a genial chuckle at Luna's nervousness

"Luna here's quite the budding magizoologist herself" Algie boasted "She's working at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley whilst she completes her studies and then it's off to the dark forests of Eastern Europe for some hands on experience I believe"

"I hope so" Luna said quietly still in awe of Professor Scamander

"Fascinating" Professor Scamander said in quiet whispering voice "Tell me what do you think about Sweeting's theory on Unicorn evolutionary colour change?"

Luna began tentatively at first to explain her thoughts on the matter becoming more confident as Professor Scamander nodded and listened intently.

"And how are you handling this ghastly law Minerva" Mrs Longbottom asked on the other side of the drawing-room

Professor McGonagall bristled looking as though she had swallowed something distinctly sour "Completely ridiculous of course. It's caused all kinds of disruptions, students and spouses coming and going on the weekends not mention altering the castle's basic architectural design to add private quarters for married couples"

"That cannot be very conducive to an educational environment" Griselda Marchbanks tutted disapprovingly "I can see why your grandson's wife chose to finish her studies through long distance learning"  
"It really was the most sensible solution" agreed Mrs Longbottom "And of course it allows her to be a more present wife for Neville"  
"But tell me Minerva" Porpentia said delicately sipping her elf made wine "What will you do when the girls of Hogwarts start having their own children in the middle of term"

At this McGonagall went definitively green "Yes well I'm sure we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" she said rather snappishly

The remaining three women quietly smiled to themselves for although they vehemently disapproved of the MMPA it wasn't every day you saw Minerva McGonagall lose her cool.

"Well it's difficult of course when it comes to the classification of Hags, they're very savage creatures which is why people were so upset when the Ministry classified them as beings" Professor Scamander whispered "But you know they can be quite lucid, I've had what you might call almost conversations with them in the past"

"My friend Hermione who works in the Being Division says they still get complaints about that classification" Luna agreed "But you're right if you look at their social structure, language, localised cultures they must be beings surely?"

Professor Scamander nodded seriously whilst Algie Longbottom gave a hearty chuckle "That reminds me Newtie did I ever tell you about that hag I met in Düsseldorf. I had one too many firewhiskeys and…"

"Great Uncle Algie, Professor Scamander, it's good to see you again" Neville greeted walking over and placing a loving hand on the small of Luna's back "Tappy's just let me know that dinner is ready"

Algie and Scamander remarked that it was about time and how much they enjoyed the Longbottom house elves' cooking but Luna's attention was distracted by the young dusty haired wizard who had followed her husband. He still had the same spark of a mischief in his eyes and arrogant smirk he'd had that day in Diagon Alley when he's partially destroyed the Magical Menagerie.

"Oh how rude of me you haven't met have you?" Professor Scamander whispered noticing Luna's stare "Allow me to introduce my grandson Rolf Scamander"

-oOoOo-

In the mind of Ronald Weasley food had always been equated with noise, whether in the overcrowded rambunctious Weasley kitchen or teaming roaring Hogwarts Great Hall Ron didn't fill comfortable tucking into a hearty meal without the buzzing of animated conversation in his ears.

Not anymore.

Hugo was asleep and the only sounds that could be heard in the Yorkshire cottage was an odd car on the faraway road and the quiet clinking of cutlery as he and Lavender cut into a rather stiff lasagne.

Lavender gave a heavy sigh breaking the long silence "What is it?"

"What's what?"  
"That face" Lavender demanded "You look like you've swallowed dragon dung"

"No I don't" Ron protested

"Yes you do, so come on out with it" Lavender prompted

"It's nothing" he insisted

"Ronald" Lavender gave him a long uncomfortable stare

"It's just" Ron rubbed the back of his neck hesitating before saying "well…how long did you cook this pasta?"

Lavender dropped her fork on her plate with a loud clang and folded her arms huffing "I knew it; of course it's not good enough"

"I never said that" Ron protested "It's just a little stiff and I've seen my mother make it a hundred times and it always…"

"Exactly your mother's made it a hundred times" Lavender interrupted "I told you I'd never made lasagne before but you were the one who insisted we have it"  
"You asked!" Ron spluttered

"Yes because I was trying to be nice" Lavender hissed "You might try extending the same courtesy"

Ron was completely befuddled now "You asked what was wrong?" he cried "Why ask if you don't want to know?"

"I just thought you might be a bit nicer considering it's the first time I've tried this"

"What you mean like the first time I used the decorating spells on the bathroom?" Ron argued "Why didn't you just make another one? It's not like you do anything else all day."

This was not the right thing to say. Lavender's face got steadily red and Ron sank into his seat slightly as she stood up and placed her hands wide apart on the table angrily.

"So I suppose your robes wash, dry and iron themselves? The house remains clean, the garden tended and the vegetable patch picks itself does it?" Lavender had started out angrily hissing but was steadily getting louder and louder "Your son, he can look after himself, can he? How silly of me to spend all hours of the day looking after him when I could leave him in a cardboard box up in the attic whilst I perfect my culinary technique just to feed your ungrateful fat face"

She picked up her half eaten plate and chucked it into the sink with about a loud bang and stormed out. Upstairs in his nursery Hugo began to cry. A second later she stormed back in "And you can forget sleeping in our bed tonight too" she screeched and ran off to see their son.

Ron groaned, he had only said the pasta was a bit stiff.

-oOoOo-

The mantle place clock in the living room ticked loudly matched only by the violent thumping of Hermione's heart in the deathly silence that engulfed Spinners End. The house seemed colder this Thursday evening and the new curtains and yellow wallpaper Hermione had put up seemed less cheerful.

Hermione slowly turned the pages of _Silas Marner_ not really taking in the words. A cleared plate and dirty cutlery sat on the bedside table that had held her dinner. Hermione found the downstairs of the house rather unnerving and she was ashamed to say a little scary after dark and thus she always ate in her room and waited to wash up the next morning. Tonight was different however, it was one week to the day since she had been married. She wasn't as terrified as last week but her breaths came slightly faster and her palms shed a thin sheen of sweet.

There was a slow knock on the door. Hermione took a deep breath resolving not to show any fear or trepidation, she put her book back on the bedside table and went to answer the door. Snape stood there tall and cold as ever, his face betraying no hint of emotion and holding aloft a calming draught.

Hermione took the draught and knocked it down in one swig. Not wishing to actually invite him in she left the door open and sat back down on the bed robotically unbuttoning her cardigan as the comforting haze of numbness washed over her.

Snape closed the door.


	16. One Wrong Sneeze

Chapter 16

One Wrong Sneeze

As the weeks went by the Thursday night marital obligations became easier for Hermione to bear. The combination of the calming draught and the heavy darkness meant that Hermione was able to pretend nothing was happening with relative ease. Indeed on the last occasion she had spent the entire period running through her notes for tomorrow's meeting with the Spirit Division in her head, maybe this was what they meant when they said women were great multi-taskers.

She supposed she was also taking comfort in the fact that Snape seemed to be regretting his decision about manipulating her into marriage and thus into his bed. She'd heard that men were supposed to enjoy sex, to want as much of it as possible but so far her experiences of Snape had mostly consisted of him lying on top of her grunting for a few minutes as he thrust into her. Any attempt at foreplay that had been suggested on their wedding night had been restricted the necessary caressing needed to prepare her body for sex. Granted her knowledge on the subject was relatively limited but he did not seem to revel in having a willing woman at his disposal and often seemed to leave her bedroom dourer than when he had arrived.

To her surprise what she found hardest to bear was the crushing loneliness of her new life. Snape remained, for the most part, brewing in the basement and Hermione avoided him as much as possible. Days would past when she wouldn't see him let alone speak to him in one of their few short exchanges; normally regarding if any owls had come. Her friends meanwhile were much too occupied with their own lives; the auror training program took up most of Harry and Neville's time and the remainder was spent with their new marriages. Ginny and Luna likewise spent the time they didn't spend with their husbands furiously studying for their NEWTs and if Ron had a spare minute between fatherhood and running the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes he wisely wasn't inviting her round for tea with himself and Lavender.

So Hermione resorted to a tactic she had developed well in primary school, combatting loneliness by throwing herself into work. She stayed late at the Ministry of Magic every night well after most people had gone home and raided the Magical Creatures section of Flourish & Blotts.

If she was going to work with and gain rights for magical creatures she figured a good start would be to learn how to speak to them.

"Ack Nomk vik Hermione" Hermione repeated out loud staring the muddy grey Saturday afternoon sky outside her bedroom window before looking back down to _Gobbledegook for Beginners_

"Ack pudpad vik nix wlad" Hermione sighed in frustration, this language didn't make any sense, there were twenty-one different words for 'gold' alone and certain words had different meanings on different days. How on earth did they write anything down?

BOOM! Hermione jumped, a large shudder rippled up through the floorboards causing the bed to tremble. Hermione quickly jumped off the bed and rushed downstairs. There were wisps of smoke echoing from the basement door but Hermione hesitated; after all bangs happened all the time in Potions and Snape would be furious if she disobeyed him and disturbed his work.

On the other hand if something really was wrong. Tentatively she pushed against the basement door and was surprised to find it open before walking slowly inside.

As she walked down the steep wooden staircase Hermione could make out the rest of the basement through the fading smoke. Candles gloomily lit walls covered in shelves of vials of potions and ingredients, a set of what Hermione hoped were rat's eyes floating in translucent green gunge seemed to stare at her as she walked down the stair case. At the centre of the room was a long narrow wooden table where Snape stood over a smoking cauldron and charred ingredients repairing his singed robes with his wand.

"Professor" Hermione called out tentatively

"Miss Granger I don't believe I gave'b you permission to be down here" Snape said coldly not looking at her

Hermione bristled in annoyance at his tone "I'm sorry I just came to see if you were ok given the err…" and she made an arm gesture to demonstrate the explosion

"I'm perfectly fine'd as you see" Snape said briskly busying himself realigning his ingredients "Leave'b now please"

There was something off with his usual cold collected tone, Hermione edged closer and was astonished to see his nose was red, his eyes were watery and he was unsuccessfully trying to conceal a large dirty handkerchief.

Hermione bit her tongue trying desperately not show any signs of amusement "You have a cold"

"Congratulations Granger I see you'b grasped the concept of sight abs well as sound"

His sarcasm wasn't nearly as threatening when said through a stuffed up nose but Hermione still didn't appreciate it "You used to give students detention for daring to come to class sick. Isn't it supposed to be highly dangerous to brew with flying phlegm on the loose?"

Under normal circumstances Hermione would never have dared to contradict Snape, but she was too cheerful at having the upper hand for once. Leaning forward she looked into the cauldron to see the remains of a charred stick black mess with a strong smell of apricots and thought very carefully about the situation she now found herself in.

"That's a Deflating Draught, one more wrong sneeze and you could blow the roof sky-high" she commentated "I could make it for you if you like?"

"I'd rather take my'd chances wid the one wrong'd sneeze" Snape smirked

Hermione bristled "You can't brew in this state; it's in all the textbooks"

"I'b well aware of that why is why I have'b taken Pepper-Up, rest assured this was a once in a lifetime anomaly" Snape said

"Pepper-Up won't work until tomorrow" Hermione said quickly "Deflating draughts go bad very quickly, if you're making it today that means you need to sell it today"

Snape did not reply but merely glared at her and Hermione felt a quiet sense of satisfaction "You can't brew it today without burning down the house and there's no point brewing it tomorrow" she rationalised

After a long slow pause where Hermione quietly wondered if she had overstepped her mark and Snape was plotting the best way to poison her he spoke slowly "And what is it you want in return?"

"I don't want anything" Hermione lied

Snape glared at her

"But if you were to let me look at the books upstairs occasionally" Hermione ventured innocently "It would be much appreciated"

Snape was silent for even longer this time. The clock in the upstairs living room ticked loudly as he looked between Hermione, the cauldron and a stack of parchments at the other end of the work bench seemingly weighing up his options. Eventually he must have decided he had no alternative before uttering very distinctly "You will not take those tomes _out of the sitting room_. Is that clear?"

Hermione nodded eagerly and stepped forward to the bench where she vanished the botched Deflating Draught and began preparing ingredients.

"Begin by shredding the roots finely and be warned Miss Granger I'b not afraid of making you start all over again"

Throughout the brewing Snape watched her like a hawk giving her instructions and criticisms despite the fact the potion text lay open in front of her and she had prepared this potion several times very successfully in her fifth year.

"Dice some new thistles, these are much too uneven"

"You will need to fold in the newt's blood"

Hermione almost wished Neville was here to take away some of Snape's focused attention

"Stir the potion twice anti-clockwise"

"The textbook says to stir three times clockwise" Hermione objected

Snape sneered "Well the textbook is wrong"

Hermione followed Snape's instructions and to her annoyance the potion turned a perfect acid green with a greater consistency than those Hermione had so proudly produced back in Hogwarts. She sighed in frustration remembering the Half Blood Prince and all its alterations before muttering "That makes no sense"

"It's not supposed to make sense" Snake answered as though this was obvious

"Why do potion textbooks have so many mistakes in them?" Hermione lamented "Are they deliberately trying to trip you up?"

"Yes" Snape said simply

Hermione looked at him astonishment

"A potioneer is not going to simply hand the secrets he worked years on over to you" Snape said before curling his mouth maliciously "The true test of intelligence is self-discovery not merely copying what someone has done before you"

Hermione was too perplexed to be bothered by the veiled insult "But that's completely illogical" she protested "If everybody has to discover everything for themselves, if each generation has to start from scratch, there would be no progress, society would stagnate, it would be like living in the Middle… oh"

Hermione looked in understanding at Snape "And now you see why Wizarding society is the way it is and the way it has been for hundreds of years"

No wonder the muggles now seemed to neck and neck with them in terms of technology Hermione thought "But you can't agree with this Sir can you?" Hermione said

"It has its benefits" Snape said cryptically although Hermione noticed it his tone of voice didn't register a full agreement. He took a flask and bottled the finished Deflating draught before leaving the basement presumably to deliver it to the intended recipient.

Hermione realised not for the first time that she had no idea what Snape's views on muggles were. He didn't like her but then he didn't like anyone. He lived in a muggle neighbourhood but remained isolated in a house teaming with magical objects. Most significantly he had given years of his life to fighting Voldemort yet his own real friends seemed to be the Malfoys.

This became even more evident that evening when Hermione's fingers trembled as she finally surveyed Snape's book collection. It was every bit as impressive as what she had dared to glimpse of so far. Yes there were books of every academic speciality from heavy dusty tomes of the bygone Wizard Council's legislature to _Asiatic Anti-Venoms_ which one would have expected from a bookworm like Snape but there were also books on Physics and the Industrial Revolution juxtaposed disturbingly by the bottom right hand corner shelf on the opposite side of the room.

This little out-of-the-way section contained titles that gave Hermione a distinct chilly air as she browsed them moving from _Magick Moste Evil_ by Godelot to _Hunting Werewolves_ by Count Mogg to a title less book that was a deep dark red colour and moist to the touch when Hermione grazed its spine with her fingers.

Hermione quickly moved away from the corner uncertain how Snape would react if he came back from delivering the Deflating Draught and caught her reading one of those books. Instead she decided on a safer choice for her first foray into Snape's private reserve and chose a book fifteenth century Goblin silverwork nestling down into the worn out sofa to eagerly devour what she suspected would never be on sale in Flourish & Blotts.

The clock ticked by slowly as Hermione read about Barnaby Galois' slow death on the rack after he had been caught spying on the weapons manufacture of the Frankfurt Goblins and she didn't realise how late it must be until the front door behind her opened and shut. The light of the fireplace and candles threw Snape's shadow into the corner of her eye as she pretended to carry on reading. If Snape had been planning on saying anything he must have changed his mind for a few moments later she heard his steady footprints heading upstairs.

After Snape had gone to bed Hermione was reluctant to admit she too should get some sleep. Tomorrow was Sunday and she was getting up early to confund the cleaner of the Wapping Family Planning Clinic.

**An entire SS/HG chapter and now that they are married there will be more. Thank you for all your reviews so far, it is much appreciated, please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**P.S. Hermione's two phrases of Gobbledegook were 'My name is Hermione" and "My age is nineteen years old" if you're interested**


	17. What's in a Name?

Chapter 17

What's in a Name?

Hermione ducked a scarlet flying firework as she pushed her way into the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The shop was overflowing to the brim with Hogwarts students eagerly stuffing their pockets with _Canary Creams _and _Skiving Snackboxes_ on one of their rare Saturday visits to the village.

"Oi put that back or pay for it"

Hermione turned and felt and overall sense of relief at seeing Ron for the first time in weeks. He meanwhile appeared a little frazzled at the rush shouting at one boy for sneakily tucking away a Liquorice wand whilst trying to manoeuvre with difficultly amongst a heaving crowd carrying a teetering tower of _Potable Swamp_ boxes.

"Need a hand?" Hermione offered hurrying to help

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Ron said from behind his load breaking into a wide grin

"Oh I'm meeting Luna and Ginny in The Three Broomsticks for lunch so I'd thought I'd pop in" Hermione shrugged helping Ron to restock the vastly depleted display "I probably could have picked a better time though"

"No don't be ridiculous" Ron insisted looking around at two third year witches pulling each other's hair in order to get the last love potion and then sighed "Well maybe"

Now she could see him closer Hermione noticed he seem more frazzled than usual and that right sleeve of his magenta robe was badly singed

"Experimental product gone wrong" Ron muttered noticing where she was looking

"Business certainly seems to be booming" Hermione commentated

"Yeah, well it's Hogsmeade weekend" Ron commented obviously scratching his hair

Hermione knocked nervously back and forth desperately trying to think of something to say.

The short awkward silence was broken by a small boy vomiting nearby directly onto Ron's shoes.

"Puking Pastille" Ron muttered bitterly

"Oh no" Hermione cried sympathetically and reached for her wand

"I've got it" Ron said and vanished the mess "Trust me I've had plenty of practice with Hugo, not that I even get much time to spend with…never mind"

"Maybe I should come back another time" Hermione suggested

"No don't be daft" Ron protested "I haven't seen yo…"

"Mr Weasley" A large middle age witch shouted from behind the counter at the back of the shop where she was serving several students at once "When you've finished gossiping, we've got customers to serve"

Hermione frowned at how the woman spoke to Ron thinking she should probably show a bit more respect to her boss.

"Lavinia's very business focused" Ron explained not looking very happy about the fact "I should probably get going though, Fred and George said if we break 3000 galleons this weekend they might get us some extra help"

"Oh ok" Hermione agreed mentally deciding she should really make more of an effort to visit him in future as she left the bustling shop and emerged onto the bitter early November streets of Hogsmeade.

Hermione had planned to spend a bit more time catching up with Ron so it was only eleven o'clock when she entered The Three Broomsticks and therefore was surprised to see Luna already waiting at a table with a Butterbeer engrossed in a copy of _Magizoology Review_.

After getting a warm foaming Butterbeer for herself from Madam Rosmerta Hermione pulled up a chair and greeted Luna.

"Hello Hermione" Luna said dreamily "I thought we'd agreed to meet at twelve? Did the Ministry shrink the days and not tell anyone again?"

"No, when would the Ministry…" Hermione started but decided not to bother "I was planning to visit Ron but he was a bit swamped so I came in here earlier"

"Well that makes sense. How is Ronald?"

"Rushed off his feet, but I suppose that's expected on a Hogsmeade weekend"

Luna leaned in closer and whispered "Did you meet the dragon lady?"

"Lavinia?" Luna nodded "Is she always so…" Hermione asked

"Rude?" Luna said "Yes, she doesn't think Ron's experienced enough to run a business so she bosses him about. I think it's because of her dragon blood"

"Why doesn't Ron just fire her?" Hermione asked perplexed "He's in charge"

"Fred and George don't think Ron's experienced enough either" Luna said bluntly but in her usual serene tone "They made him hire her"

"Oh no" Hermione groaned feeling both sympathetic to her ex-boyfriend and worried about how long Ron would be able to cope with this working dynamic with his elder brothers. "Ron can't have liked that"

Luna shook her head "He gets a funny twitch whenever the twins' names are mentioned"

Feeling like a change of subject was in order before she got herself wrapped up in her ex-boyfriend's work/family relationships Hermione asked why Luna had arrived at the pub so early.

"Neville's re-potting some Screechsnap's so the house is a bit too noisy to study in" she explained gesturing to the article she was reading.

"Manticores" Hermione exclaimed slightly disappointed looking at the article "Oh I would have taken Care of Magical Creatures at NEWT level if I knew we would be studying Manticores although I can't imagine it would be much fun explaining to Hagrid we didn't need a live demonstration".

Hermione suddenly had an apocalypse type vision of the fierce lion like creature hunting first years across the grounds of Hogwarts with Hagrid desperately protesting "But 'e was so 'armless when 'e was a baby"

Luna giggled "Don't worry they haven't added Manticores to the NEWT syllabus just yet"

"Then why…"

Luna blushed and looked down smiling widely "It's silly I still can't believe it really but I've been offered an apprenticeship with…Professor Newt Scamander"

Hermione covered her mouth in shock "Luna that's amazing" and reached over to hug the other girl in congratulations

"We've met a few times at Mrs Longbottom's dinner parties and he mentioned he needed an assistant so I'd thought there's no harm in applying" Luna grinned "I start on Monday"

"That's fantastic Luna" Hermione said ashamed to admit she felt a little bit jealous "You must be really looking forward to it"

"Well there is one downside" Luna admitted "His grandson Rolf does most of Professor Scamander's collection work and he's not very nice. But apparently he lives in Sweden and rarely floo's in so I won't have to see him much"

"Why does he live in Sweden?" Hermione asked

Luna leaned forward and whispered "He's avoiding the MMPA"

Hermione nodded, she had heard some witches and wizards were moving abroad in an attempt to avoid the MMPA. Even George Weasley had talked of moving to Calais and commuting long distance although no-one really believed he would leave his brother or his business.

At that moment Ginny came bustling into The Three Broomsticks, her red face and hair slightly askew as she made her way over to their table.

"Sorry I'm late. Harry and I were…well" she grinned blushing fiercely before repeating "Sorry I'm late"

Luna and Hermione rolled their eyes in unison, over the past couple of months whenever you wanted to get hold of Ginny, she and Harry were always…well.

"Shall we order?" Ginny suggested brightly "I'm starving"

Madam Rosmerta brought them over various roast meats and steamed vegetables and the girls had a good time catching each other up on their lives. Hermione felt a little awkward that unlike the others she only had work stories to share as her home life was pretty much non-existent.

"Well you don't look like you've been tortured at any rate" Ginny said calmly munching on a boiled potato "Mum's been ever so worried, especially since that article in _The Daily Prophet. _I think she's considering dropping in unannounced just to check Snape doesn't keep you chained in manacles"

Hermione rolled her eyes and recalled the 'accidental' run in she had had with Mrs Weasley in Gringotts last week.

"Honestly we hardly ever see each other, it's more like living alone" Hermione confessed "And now that Snape's let me have access to his library, I'm actually quite content" she reassured them realising that what she had said wasn't too far from the truth.

Ginny however stared at her "You call him _Snape_"

"Well that is his name" Hermione pointed out but noticing Ginny and Luna's stares "Look it's not like it's a normal marriage"

"No" Ginny agreed "But I thought you would at least call each other by you first names. Isn't weird, I mean what does he call you?"

Hermione had never really thought about it before but now she realised it was rather peculiar that she still called him Snape and sometimes, although she would never admit it to Ginny for fear of firing the other girl's torture conspiracies, 'Sir'.

"Hermione?" Ginny pressed

"Miss Granger" Hermione muttered reluctantly

Luna choked on a piece of broccoli and Ginny spluttered "But…but that's not even your name anymore. You're married now; I mean what does he call you in bed?"

"Ginny" Luna protested and Ginny seemed to sense she had crossed some sort of line and didn't follow up her line of questioning.

An awkward pause descended over the pub table before Luna mentioned why they had really chosen to meet up this Hogsmeade weekend

"Hermione did you get those muggle _chocolates_ that for Ginny and I?" she asked mouthing the word chocolates in a way which would let make anyone in a half mile radius suspicious.

It did have the effect however of snapping Hermione out of her moment of self-pity and she pulled out two fancy muggle chocolate boxes she had filled with contraceptive pills and handed them to the two girls.

"Thanks Hermione you're a life saver" Ginny grinned

Luna lightly fingered the box "They're really do work don't they, I don't feel a bit pregnant"

"Hermione I do have one question" Ginny said biting her lip and Hermione rolled her eyes not looking forward to what came next "Does it matter how many times a woman…I mean do you have to take more if you do it more often?"

Hermione groaned and considered putting her hands over her ears "I don't want to hear this" she muttered

"Hermione" Ginny urged

"It doesn't matter how many time you have sex you only need to take one a day" Hermione said robotically trying to remove the image of Ginny and Harry from her head without vomiting

"Really?" Ginny asked happily and Hermione nodded "Oh thank goodness for that"

"Ginny you see him every weekend for two months now. We had to beg you to come out even today." Luna questioned utterly perplexed "How can you…, I mean aren't you bored yet?"

Hermione nodded silently agreeing with Luna, surely there was only so much the body could take.

Ginny stared at the Hermione and Luna like they were mad "What!…Bored…having sex is…I just…oh go read a book" she proclaimed and headed off to the bar to order more butterbeers.

Ginny left soon after lunch hinting much to Luna and Hermione's disgust that she had more plans with Harry but Luna and Hermione spent a nice afternoon catching up in The Three Broomsticks where they ran into Justin and Susan Finch Fletchley who at least seemed happy at the outcome of Susan's father's MMPA Act before heading out to browse the Hogsmeade shops.

Eventually Luna decided that Neville must have finished re-potting the Screechsnaps by now and headed home and Hermione passing Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, glimpsing some sort of purple explosion inside, realised she had run out of excuses and apparated home.

She rolled her eyes as she opened the front door to Spinners End catching a glimpse of the elderly lady in rollers next door who poked her nose through the curtains whenever Hermione entered and left the small terraced house and decided to spend the rest of the evening curled up with a good book.

The clock over the mantelpiece chimed seven o'clock and Hermione heard the basement door shut as Snape went into the kitchen to prepare his dinner. The wafts of cooking chicken stew drifted out of the kitchen tempting Hermione making her wish she really knew how to cook or was at least on good enough terms with Snape to get some dinner off of him.

She was letting him grunt on top of her every week the least he could do was make her dinner Hermione thought and her mind drifted back to earlier today at Luna and Ginny's astonished faces when she'd revealed she still called her husband Snape.

But it didn't sound right did it to call Snape by anything other than Snape or even more embarrassingly '_Sir_'. No matter that he was now legally her partner in life he would always be the imposing dark professor who had haunted the dungeons of Hogwarts, it seemed wrong to call him by his first name.

_Severus_

Hermione tried it out in her mind 'Severus Snape' she said to herself again admitting that the alliterative snakelike 's' sound was appropriate for the pure Slytherin. It was too intimate though; Hermione imagined that if she would actually say Severus outloud it would come out as a whisper and that might give the wrong impression.

Nevertheless she thought whilst she wouldn't call him Severus she was resolved to never call him Sir again, fully humiliated at the habit she had slipped into.

"Have any owls come this afternoon?" Snape asked stepping out of the kitchen for a moment

"Only the _Evening Prophet_" Hermione answered automatically as she had done every evening this week since she had started spending them downstairs "It's on the mantelpiece as usual Severus"

There was a brief pause and Hermione didn't know who looked more shocked about what had just come out of her mouth.

"What did you call me?" Snape hissed glaring at her with those small piercing black eyes. Internally Hermione was panicking, why on earth did she call him that?

"I called you Severus" Hermione repeated sounding braver than she felt "We are husband and wife and husbands and wives call each other by their first names"

"Husbands and wives do a lot more than that" Snape sneered

"Yes and I let you do _that_ once a week" Hermione said bitterly annoyed at his insinuation "And if you're going to do…_that_ with a former student perhaps you should stop addressing her as one"

"Miss Granger…" Snape hissed

"Hermione" she interrupted him

"_Miss Granger_" he persisted "May I remind you that ours is not a real marriage. If you do not wish to abide by the conditions agreed before the union you should not have married me"

Hermione closed her book with a snap "Well if you are not to prepared to accept all that comes with a marriage real or not, you shouldn't have blackmailed me into becoming your wife, _Severus_"

"There was never any blackmail Miss Granger, I merely made an offer" Severus said coldly "You married me out of guilt and Mr Weasley's inability to keep his trousers up around Miss Brown"

"How dare you" Hermione cried

"Mr Potter gave evidence of my work for the Order at my trial" Severus hissed stalking towards where she sat on the sofa "As did Shacklebolt and Mr Diggle and Professor McGonagall.

Hermione felt her heart rate leap as he leaned towards her putting one hand of the back of the sofa and the other on the arm rest effectively caging her in "It's not the same, you know that" she gulped "You know what this world is like…if people had found out, they never would have treated me the same"

Snape leaned back and stood up straight once more, Hermione thought she saw a flash of pity pass over his face but it was quickly replace by one of his patented disgusted scowls "Believe me Miss Granger, having experienced matrimonial life with you, you cannot possibly regret this union more than I do" he sneered

Hermione didn't know whether to feel hurt or angry, this certainly threw a light on their brief detached Thursday nights. It was becoming more and more apparent that Severus Snape had uncharacteristically not thought this marriage through at all.

The fire in front of her flared up with emerald flames and an envelope shot out of the hearth into the living room. Severus grasped the letter with an outstretched hand and ripped it open.

His eyebrow rose as he read the letter "We have been invited to attend Professor Flitwick's 60th birthday celebrations at Hogwarts" he informed her throwing her the invitation "What joy"

**Please read and review. Thanks J**


	18. Felicitations Filius Flitwick

Chapter 18

Felicitations Filius Flitwick

"Happy Birthday Professor Flitwick" Hermione beamed leaning down to kiss Professor Flitwick on the cheek as she and Severus entered the Head of Ravenclaw's private quarters which tonight were playing host to his birthday celebrations.

"Mrs Snape splendid, splendid to see you and Severus again" Flitwick squeaked now shaking Severus' hand "Thank you so much for coming"

"A pleasure I'm sure" Severus muttered sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance at his rudeness but Flitwick used to it after years of teaching alongside Snape merely took it in his stride

"So how are you finding life after Hogwarts Severus?" Flitwick asked politely

Before Severus could answer however Narcissa Malfoy swept through the doorway draped in elegant robes to greet Professor Flitwick followed by her slightly less enthusiastic husband.

"Professor Flitwick, happy birthday" She beamed "I could hardly believe it when I saw the invitation, why you don't look a day over thirty!"

"Well… thank you" Professor Flitwick chuckled blushing a little

"Flitwick, congratulations" Lucius Malfoy merely nodded "Good evening Severus"

"Oh Severus I didn't notice you there" Narcissa and rushed to hug the startled man whose shock was only eclipsed by Hermione's when Mrs Malfoy kissed her on both cheeks and said "Mrs Snape, how good to see you again"

And the strange thing was it looked like she meant it

"My dear I believe we are clogging up the entrance" Mr Malfoy murmured looking distinctly uncomfortable at his wife's uncharacteristic display of affection. Indeed there were several well-dressed witches and wizards behind them queuing to come in and greet Professor Flitwick.

"Oh how right you are Lucius" Narcissa said serenely "My there's Mrs Abbott, if you'll excuse me I must say hello"

"What in Merlin's name has got into her?" Severus asked as Malfoy ushered them out of the way of the entrance.

Grabbing a passing bottle of floating firewhisky and taking a deep draught Lucius said "She's…" he stopped and stared at Hermione clearly not about to share in front of her.

"I think I should probably say hello to Harry and Ginny" Hermione said politely and headed off disappointed that she wasn't about to find out the cause behind Narcissa Malfoy's dramatic personality shift and wondered if she could badger the reason out of Severus later

-oOoOo-

"Don't laugh" Ginny insisted "It's not funny"

Hermione tried to unsuccessfully stifle a laugh at the news that had just been shared

"It is a little…" Harry smirked before noticing Ginny's glare "No, it's not funny, not funny at all. Hermione I'm ashamed at you"

"It's disgusting is what it is" Ron grimaced "Don't they have any self-control?"

"They should know better at their age" Ginny agreed shivering with revulsion "Hermione stop laughing"

"S…sorry" Hermione giggled clasping her hand over her mouth

Harry smiled, he had had more practice over the past few days over not expressing his amusement but he could certainly see why the revelations of last Sunday's lunch were wrong, wrong, and wrong for Ron and Ginny.

"_Parsnips Ronnie" Mrs Weasley held out the bowl to her youngest son_

_Ron waved her away "No Thanks Mum" and turned back to Fred and George "Look Hoppocket is an absolute nightmare pure and simple, she has no respect for my authority, she treats me like I'm eight"_

_Fred and George looked at each other, silently debating how to handle the latest in Ron's complaints about Lavinia Hoppocket_

"_Ron, Lavinia's got a lot of experience, she was Assistant Manager at Flourish & Blotts for twelve years" George said uncharacteristically gently "You might be able to learn a lot from her"_

"_I know how to run the shop, I've been doing for two months now" Ron insisted ignoring his brother's 'sure you have' expressions "Who know more about joke shops, me or some bossy old battle-axe"_

"_Ron listen mate, retail's a hard business" Fred added patronisingly "We're in the middle of a gold crisis and the Hogsmeade branch is competing with Zonkos. George and I just wanted to get you some help"_

_Lavender walked into the kitchen with a screaming Hugo on her hip "Ron some help please" she snapped "I would like to eat sometime this century"_

_Fred and George stifled smirks as Ron gave a hefty sigh and got up to help his wife_

"_George shouldn't you be making more of an effort with your…fiancé" Mrs Weasley asked as though she had just swallowed something particularly nasty_

"_Nah, she's getting along with the family fine" George said casually not really caring that his wife to be was currently flirting outrageously with a very uncomfortable Harry whilst Ginny looked seconds away from scratching her eyes out._

"_Georgie and I are going to have a small very intimate wedding before I go back to Hogwarts" Romilda Vane cooed as she rubbed Harry's forearm "It was going to be just our parents but if you wanted to attend well that would be just…lovely"_

"_I err… think we might have plans" Harry said shifting further in the opposite direction, now almost falling off his chair_

"_Harry and I are actually very busy on the weekends" Ginny said icily "Maybe you should ask Fred before soliciting George's other relatives"_

"_Hey you managed to get the little blighter to stop crying" Bill congratulated as Ron and Lavender re-entered the kitchen carrying a sleepy Hugo, both looking none too happy about Bill referring to their son as a blighter _

"_Bill, now that everybody is here" Fleur prompted her husband_

_Bill grinned and tapped his glass with his fork calling for everyone's attention "What is it Bill?" Mrs Weasley asked_

"_Yes you two have been acting fishy all day" Percy remarked wryly_

"_Fleur and I have an announcement to make" Bill said to the overcrowded kitchen table, grinning from ear to ear "We…that is to say Fleur is pregnant"_

"_We are going to 'ave a baby" Fleur cried happily _

_The Weasleys around the table quickly broke into choruses of congratulations._

"_Jolly good show Bill" Percy said clapping his elder brother on the back "Another cousin for Percy Weasley Jr, eh?"_

"_Congratulations" Audrey whispered rubbing her growing belly_

"_Well done mate" Fred said_

"_Oh I'm so happy for you" Angelina said hugging Fleur_

"_That's really good news" Harry agreed_

"_Good luck" Lavender muttered with eyebrows raised_

"_You're going to need it" Ron agreed unsuccessfully trying to feed a now wide awake Hugo some spinach who promptly spat it up in his face. Everybody laughed_

"_Mum, Dad you haven't said anything" Bill noticed_

"_Oh well it's rather hard to know what to say" Mrs Weasley said batting away some tears which Fleur immediately took the wrong way_

"_Per'aps you do not weesh do 'ave another grandchild" Fleur said waspishly "Or per'aps you weesh for one from a different mother"_

"_Oh no not at all" Mrs Weasley cried looking horror-struck that she might have insinuated such a thing_

"_Bill, Fleur we couldn't be happier for you" Mr Weasley said genuinely "It's just that well…Mum and I have some news of our own"_

_He and Mrs Weasley shared a secretive smile and Mrs Weasley put her hand to her abdomen as Mr Weasley put his arm around her shoulders "You won't just be getting a new niece or nephew" Mr Weasley continued "Come April you, will also be getting a new brother or sister"_

"You know I don't think I've ever experienced the Burrow so silent before" Harry said reflecting on the event "At least until Hugo threw up"

"Clever boy" Ron said proudly

"It's actually quite sweet" Hermione admitted "That even after all these years they still…"

"Don't! Please don't continue, or I'll have to chop my ears off" Ron interrupted and Ginny nodded fervently "Though I suppose it was only a matter of time when mixing a contraception ban with Weasleys. Good luck Harry, sis"

Hermione and Ginny avoided each other's eyes. Hermione wondered if Ginny felt as guilty as she did about lying, probably more she conceded seeing as Ginny actually loved her husband.

"Ron there you are" Lavender came pushing through the crowd to where they stood giving Hermione a quick dismissive glare before turning to Ron "I've been looking for you everywhere. Come on it's time to go home"

"What it's only nine thirty!" Ron protested as Harry and Ginny tried to cover up smirks

"The babysitter is booked until ten and it will take us at least twenty minutes to walk to the gates to apparate" Lavender explained acidly "Or perhaps you would like to leave Hugo alone all night"

"That's not what I said and you know it, why can't we floo Mable to stay an extra hour. We never get to go out" Ron moaned

"I want to see my son and I will not risk losing Mable's services just because you want to party all night" Lavender threatened "Now move it!"

And with that she forcefully grabbed Ron by the elbow and pulled him out of the Flitwick's chambers. Harry, Ginny and Hermione tried to contain their laughter until Ron was out of earshot. The band at the other side of the room struck up a new song.

"I love this song" Ginny sighed, wiping her eyes.

Harry grinned and stretched out his arm "Well then may I have the honour" and led her out onto the dancefloor. Hermione watched wistfully knowing that that ease and comfort would be forever unattainable with Snape.

Her eyes drifted across Flitwick's quarters where she noticed Luna and Rolf Scamander, who she had been introduced to earlier, have a heated conversation which judging from Neville's bored expression was about some obscure magical creature. A jubilant Narcissa and more sombre Lucius were currently conversing with Minister Bones and his wife whilst Professor Slughorn chatted to Professor McGonagall and Snape - who was looking straight at her.

Their eyes met for a brief second before he turned back to the professors so quickly Hermione wasn't sure if she had imagined it or not. How long had he been looking at her Hermione wondered. She grasped a passing glass of elf-made wine silently debating about whether this now meant she should go over and join in the conversation.

The choice was made for her however when Professor Slughorn noticed her looking and waved her over. Reluctantly Hermione headed to the other side of the room.

"Hermione how are you?" Professor McGonagall greeted her warmly

"Good thank you"

"I hope Severus is treating you well" she said sternly looking at Snape in a way that suggested the pair had had words previously

"Just fine thanks" Hermione said. As much as she liked and respected Professor McGonagall Hermione was not about give a detailed account of her complicated relationship with her husband at her former Charms Professor's birthday party.

"It's the gold crisis Severus" Professor Slughorn hiccupped, swigging down some brandy, his cheeks red with merriment "Business is bad for all potioneers, I wouldn't worry. Why I'm sure you've been telling him that same thing Hermione!"

"I…uh" Hermione stuttered and there was an awkward pause as Hermione's mind reeled. Snape's business was doing badly, but he was constantly working in the basement. Maybe he working so much because his potions were not selling Hermione thought or maybe he just didn't want to be in the house with her.

"Horace I do believe the house elves have opened a new crate of wine" Professor McGonagall said in a transparent attempt to quell the awkward silence "Why don't you give them a hand?"

"Only too glad to Minerva" Slughorn warbled obliviously and stumbled off in search of more liquor.

"I think perhaps we…" Severus started to say

"Wonderful party Professor McGonagall" interrupted a tall grey haired man with a square jaw, who Hermione had only previously seen in The Daily Prophet, walked over to them "Can't remember when I last had more fun"

"Minister Bones what a pleasure to see you again" McGonagall replied looking as though it was anything but

"Ah I recognise this young lady" Bones said knowingly looking straight at Hermione

"Minister Bones may I introduce you to Hermione and Severus Snape" McGonagall introduced

"It's an honour to meet you Mrs Snape" Bones said firmly shaking her hand whilst completely ignoring Severus "I can't tell you how grateful we all are for your sacrifices during the war"

Hermione thought she might've started to dislike the man had he not already enacted the MMPA. True she wasn't currently the biggest fan of her husband but he was standing right there.

"It's err good to meet you too Sir" Hermione said wincing slightly after he released her hand

"I understand you work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, in the Beast Division I believe"

"Being Division" Hermione corrected

Minister Bones smiled congenially "Of course, my mistake" he then turned to McGonagall "Now I wonder can you persuade the illustrious Professor McGonagall to visit the Wizengamot more often"

"I do have a school to run Minister" McGonagall said briskly

"Oh absolutely, absolutely the children must come first" Bones agreed "We are however presenting the Winter budget to the Wizengamot on Wednesday and I would be delighted to hear your thoughts"

"Indeed" McGonagall said sceptically

"And you do have such gravitas when orating in court" Bones praised "Why I never would have passed the Magical Marriage and Protection Act without your support"

If Severus hadn't choked on his firewhiskey Hermione would've thought she had imagined what Bones had just said.

"Now if you'll please excuse me, I've just spotted Elphias Doge" Bones explained "I must have a word. I look forward to seeing you on Wednesday Professor"

"The evidence from St Mungos and the Geneva Institute was overwhelming" Professor McGonagall explained defensively to Hermione and Severus' befuddled faces after he had gone "I had no choice… we are in ever great danger of becoming extinct…What was that Pomona, you wanted a word?"

"She doesn't really believe that does she?" Hermione asked quietly as McGonagall quickly strode over to converse with a confused Professor Sprout, still reeling from this news.

"Lesson one Granger" Severus said in a resigned manner "Never trust a Head of Hogwarts"

-oOoOo-

"There must be a reason, there must be" Hermione repeated as they left the castle and made their way through the Hogwarts grounds. The party was winding down and an encounter with a drunken Trelawney, who had yet to forgive her for marrying Snape, had persuaded Hermione and Severus it was time to go home.

"_The fates are angry with you Hermione Granger for defying them so arrogantly. I foresee great suffering in your future" Trelawney had wailed in the middle of Flitwick's quarters "Your marriage will bring you misery and your children will have tails"_

"Miss Granger" Severus began tiredly, it once again irked Hermione that he refused to call her by her first name "As I have said before…"

"Heads of Hogwarts always have an agenda, yes I know" Hermione rattled off, rolling her eyes "But even you have to admit that whatever Dumbledore's methods may have involved his intentions, however skewered they may have been, were always good"

"The ends always justify the means" Severus smirked

"Sometimes they do" Hermione protested "We won the war didn't we? Maybe Professor McGonagall genuinely believes the MMPA is the only way to raise birth rates and save the wizard population"

"The evidence produced at St Mungos and the Geneva Institute showed a slow gradual decline dating back to eighteenth century when the pure blood movement began" Severus lectured "Professor McGonagall is not a stupid woman, she would be aware there is plenty of time to reverse the situation naturally through the promotion of mixed marriages rather than enforcement"

"True" Hermione conceded sighing "Maybe the MMPA was the lesser of two evils and she was just trying to prevent a harsher law from coming into existence"

Severus snorted

"Well what's your theory then" Hermione challenged him

"Simple, Hogwarts is funded per student head" Severus remarked casually "As the birth rate rise so does the Ministry gold in Minerva's back pocket"

Hermione stared at him shocked "You can't possibly be so cynical"

"You can't possibly be so naïve" he replied

"Professor McGonagall would never act in such a venal manner" she asserted

"Perhaps" Severus conceded "I forget that my near twenty years' experience as Minerva's colleague pales in comparison to your insight as one of her thousands of students"

"When were you going to tell me your business was failing?" Hermione asked shortly

"I wasn't aware it was any of your concern" Severus said a bit more sharply "Although congratulations on recognising defeat gracefully with such a _smooth _change of subject"

Hermione ignored his jibe. Although she remained adamant that there must be noble reason for Professor McGonagall to support the MMPA she had run out of logical arguments.

"I am your wife…"

"So you keep reminding me" Severus interrupted

"…which means you should let me know if we are having money problems…"

"_We_ are having nothing, as I said earlier this is none of your concern" Severus said severely

"You promised you would provide for any children I would have. That makes it my concern" Hermione argued

"And when you have children I will" Severus insisted "And as it doesn't look as though that day is coming anytime soon, I repeat it is not your concern"

Hermione skipped a breath and reminded herself that he couldn't possibly know about the contraceptive pills hidden at the bottom of her wardrobe. She would know if he did. Severus always made a point to watch as she brewed the final stages of her fertility potions, unaware that she was sabotaging them in the earlier stages and using food colouring to cover up her intervention. If he became suspicious Hermione was sure he would make it known.

"The business is not failing" Severus said now more calmly "Despite the gold crisis there is still a demand for more complex potions that provide a steady income. Professor Slughorn was merely surprised about how few everyday potions were being sold"

"Oh" Hermione said confused "Why are you not selling as many basic potions?"

"Because when people have to option to ingest something brewed by the apothecary or the man who killed Dumbledore, where do you think they go?"

"But that's not fair" Hermione protested "The Wizengamot cleared you, it was at Dumbledore's request, everybody knows that"

"Indeed" Severus smirked "I was under the impression you actually read the _Daily Prophet_ instead of just looking at the pretty pictures"

And to Hermione's surprise when he turned to her, to pull the gates to the Hogwarts grounds open, there was a hint of mirth in his eyes

"Do not fear Miss Granger, the house was paid for long ago so there is no fear of losing it"

Hermione blinked, was he _teasing_ her? Before she had time to digest this however Severus grabbed her round the waist as she felt the uncomfortable wrench of apparition and a second later they were outside their front door in Spinners End.

"You didn't have to do that" Hermione muttered fully aware she was now less than a few centimetres from Snape.

"You've been drinking" he replied and true enough the champagne Hermione had drunk earlier was currently causing a gentle fluttering in her stomach.

"Was it really a good idea to apparate into a muggle street?"

"It's two am Granger, anyone awake in this neighbourhood is either drunk or sees witches and goblins on a daily basis" Severus said still staring at her and Hermione became aware that he was still holding her.

He was getting closer and Hermione could see clearly his sallow skin and thin pale lips. His eye's seemed darker than usual yet somehow warmer and…

CRASH!

**Just a few notes McGonagall's support for the MMPA will be explored in a later chapter and I figured that with a contraception ban in place it was only a matter of time before Molly Weasley became pregnant (according to canon she's 49 so as that's still young enough for some muggle women it should be fine for witches).**

**As for the reason behind the crash that will of course be revealed in the next chapter. **

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter and thank you for taking the time to leave all your lovely reviews so far.**


	19. Meeting Mrs Platt

Chapter 19

Meeting Mrs Platt

"What was that?" Hermione gasped jumping back

"I'm not sure" Severus murmured looking around at the dark deserted street

"It came from next door" Hermione said looking at the house with the often twitching curtains

"Mrs Platt" Severus sighed and knocked loudly on the bright blue door "Mrs Platt are you hurt?"

A distance strangled cry of "Help" came from inside the house. Snape pulled his wand from his robes and unlocked the front door, Hermione followed him in.

"Mrs Platt?" he called

"Up here" an elderly strained voice called from above them

Mrs Platt's house was as small as the Snape household but from what Hermione could tell in the darkness, much cleaner and much more muggle.

There was an old fashioned television set in the sitting room and still photographs of relatives lining the flowery carpeted staircase that they climbed. At the top of the staircase the landing ran from the front to the back of the house, lit by the street lamp outside streaming through the landing window.

An elderly lady in curlers, dressing gown and slippers was sitting up against the radiator rubbing an outstretched leg "A loud bang woke me up Severus but I tripped over the carpet before I could investigate" A shattered vase lay in pieces round the old woman and Hermione supposed it must have knocked over in the fall causing the sound that had alerted them.

"Of course" Snape muttered rolling his eyes before bending over to inspect her leg

"Hello dear" Mrs Platt said eagerly when she noticed Hermione "My name's Mrs Platt"

Hermione gave a small wave

"I believe it's fractured, we should get you to hospital"

"Yes, yes" she battered him away "You haven't introduced me to your friend; I…err happened to notice she's been living with you?"

"Her name is Hermione Granger" Snape felt her bony leg "Hermione call an ambulance, there is a telephone in the sitting room"

Hermione nodded and went downstairs. It seemed like a waste to call out the ambulance Hermione thought as she dialled when they could easily apparate her to hospital but such were the sacrifices of secrecy.

"Well you can't blame me for being nosy Severus after all I haven't seen you with a girl since Lily Evans. Don't think I haven't noticed your back fence is still broken from when she used to sneak in as a child"

Hermione paused on her way upstairs. She was certain that her reappearance would cease this train of conversation.

"She's very young" Mrs Platt commented wryly

"Too young" Severus agreed

"Well no-one forced you to marry her" Mrs Platt argued to which Hermione privately agreed "I happened to notice your wedding rings. You've been alone for too long since that Evans girl ran south to get married"

"You happen to notice a lot of things" Severus muttered and Hermione imagined he was rolling his eyes "The loud bang outside was the taxi backfiring after it had dropped Hermione and I off"

"There you go again changing the subject" Mrs Platt sighed and there was long pause "Are you going to call our Gerald?"

"Of course I have no intention to taking care of you myself"  
"Oh just leave me to the social workers" Mrs Platt said dismissively "Gerald's far too busy with work to come into town"

The approaching sounds of wailing sirens could be heard in the distance and reluctantly Hermione left her eavesdropping post to let the paramedics in.

-oOoOo-

Hermione awoke late on Sunday morning. Severus had sent her home after the paramedics had arrived to take frail Mrs Platt to hospital telling her he had to call the old woman's son and there was no reason for Hermione not to get some sleep. She was still reeling from the discoveries of last night; strangely the idea that her husband might know the neighbours after living here for most of his life had never occurred to her.

Then there was Lily Potter. Hermione had drifted off wondering about her and Severus as children. Had Mrs Platt seen Harry's mother play here as a child or maybe had she seen the pair in town during the summer holidays? What did they talk about and how did they pass the time in the muggle world? Hermione had always pictured Lily Evans as a lively bright girl from the accounts she had heard, much more energetic than herself or Severus. It was hard to imagine her merely being content with books.

What did Severus Snape in love look like?

"Good morning" Hermione said eyebrows raised surprised to see Severus already in the kitchen sipping coffee and reading _The Daily Prophet_

"Morning" Severus replied, his eyes not leaving his paper

Hermione started moving about the kitchen to make her morning bowl of cereal, trying not to look wistfully at the remains of Severus' cooked breakfast still resting on the table. "Have you had any updates on Mrs Platt?"

"As I have only recently awoken, no" Severus answered coolly "I called her son last night though. He is driving up from Manchester to take care of her"

"She shouldn't be living alone at her age" Hermione muttered disapprovingly as she lit the gas hob "If we hadn't have been there, she would have sat there all-night"

"If we hadn't have been there she wouldn't have fallen at all" Severus remarked

"Still, that house isn't practical for an elderly lady. She should be living with her son if he has room"

"Gerald Platt is solicitor in family law, I'm sure he has ample space"

"Well there you go then" Hermione said triumphantly

Severus folded the newspaper and finally looked at her as she sat down at the kitchen table with her cereal "Has it ever occurred to you she doesn't want to live with her son? That she may like it here"

"Last week I was offered heroin from the twelve year old at number fifty three. Of course she wants to live with her son" Hermione rationalised "She's probably just too proud to ask"

"That would be the Greenwood boy, that family has always been on the short side" Severus remarked causally picking up his paper "Besides I highly doubt he can afford heroin. Most likely he was trying to scam you, you don't exactly scream drug aficionado"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Hermione said primly "But my point still remains, an elderly woman should not be living alone in an area like this"

"Why? Because it doesn't meet _your_ exact standards of living"

"This is not about my standards" Hermione protested rolling her eyes

"You have been brought as a spoilt…"

"I am not spoiled!" Hermione spluttered "I am nothing like Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson or any of your other Slytherin favourites"

"Yes, you have not been spoiled by wizards" Severus agreed "You have been spoiled as the only child of well off middle class professionals who have taught you nothing of the complexities of those less fortunate than yourself. You see Spinners End and others like it as places to be feared and pitied"

Hermione stirred the milk in her bowl slowly, having stopped eating a few minutes ago. "Is that really what you think of me?" she asked quietly

"Tell me I'm wrong" Severus challenged "That you don't fear and pity the people who live here. That you don't desperately wish I lived in a charming country village or a middle class London Suburb"

Hermione sat stunned. She hadn't quite realised he'd formed so many opinions of her before or that there were truths there Hermione herself hadn't truly realised until now.

"You like it here" She stated

"Yes"

"Why?" Hermione asked still unable to hide her befuddlement

"Nostalgia probably. Rightly or wrongly almost everyone reveres the place they spent their childhood" Severus answered "But it does have elements that make up for the aspiring juvenile drug dealers"

Hermione thought for a moment and before she could think better said "Show me"

"I beg your pardon"

"You want me to stop being a snob" she challenged "It's Sunday and we don't have to work. So prove that I'm wrong and that this isn't just a dreary cesspit"

Severus stared straight at her and smirked "Fine. Be ready in an hour" He stood up from the table and as he left the kitchen dropped _The Daily Prophet _down in front of her "You will need something put you in better spirits once you have read this"

Hermione's smile and feeling of triumph vanished

_Ministry of Magic to Axe Employees_

_The Ministry of Magic is to axe one in ten of its employees, Detective X has learnt in a breath taking exclusive for The Daily Prophet, in a drastic measure to save thousands of galleons. The Ministry's gold reserves have been depleted since the dark reign of He Who must Not be Named plunging Britain into the worst gold crisis since the 1930s, leaving the Ministry enact a package of tax rises and job cuts to get the economy back on track._

_Many have been predicting mass redundancies at the Ministry for a while now but Minister Bones has always publicly denied that any such event would take place. However the Minister was overheard last night at a lavish Hogwarts party describing the strategy for springing unemployment on his unsuspecting workers Monday morning in an effort to quell 'distress'._

_Department heads were told the news last Friday and have spent all weekend drafting the lists of those soon to be sacked. Meanwhile with rumours of more redundancies at The Nimbus Racing Broom Company, Diagon Alley shopkeepers fear the impact of the rising unemployment rate on business. A source at Gringotts Bank has told Detective X "The Minister thinks he's streamlining the economy but in reality Bones is strangling it."_

-oOoOo-

"Well at least now we know Detective X was at Flitwick's party last night" Hermione said bracingly as they strode down Spinner's End to an unknown destination "That should narrow it down a bit"

"Indeed to the upper echelons of Wizarding society, their friends, their relatives and anyone else they may have decided to converse with at The Three Broomsticks after leaving last night's festivities" Severus remarked

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to who it is?"

"Not really. I imagine Detective X is merely an ordinary _Daily Prophet_ reporter with access to much better listening devices" he replied "Though their reports do have elements of truth which puts them above Rita Skeeter"

Hermione smirked; Detective X certainly seemed to have taken the wind out of the sails of Skeeter "I saw one of her articles on page 13 this morning. She can't be happy about that"

They had now entered a small cobbled high street with a small selection of cornershops, two takeaways and a small dark pub with faded gold letters across the door that named it '_Ye Olde Mitre_'. Severus came to a halt outside it.

Hermione raised her eyebrows as she took in the pub "This is one of the wonders of Spinner's End?" she asked sceptically

"Their steak and ale pie is" Severus said and opened the low hanging door for Hermione to enter. A wave of warmth hit Hermione as she entered the dimly lit pub wafting from the roaring fire in the corner of the room. Families sat round tables chatting and eating their Sunday lunch whilst a group of men sat at the bar in friendly argument as they waited for a football match on the telly to start.

Severus gestured her to a small table and left to order her food. Hermione looked around in greater detail, it reminded her a little of The Leaky Cauldron with low hanging beams and faded paintings of horses and the streets around Spinner's End.

Severus placed their orders for lunch and brought back some drinks from the bar to find Hermione grinning silently to herself. "Have you ingested Eurphoria Elixir that I am not aware of?"

Hermione smiled "Sorry I was just thinking about the pair of us being part of the upper echelons of wizarding society" she said referring to their earlier conversation

Severus smirked in agreement "Well you are a war hero and I am…well"

"Connected" Hermione suggested finishing his trailing thought

"Yes I suppose so" Severus conceded

"Speaking of which, Mrs Malfoy seemed very happy last night" Hermione remarked

"Indeed" Severus said and Hermione knew her semi-casual air hadn't fooled him for an instant

"The Malfoys must have had some good news" she fished "Although Mr Malfoy didn't look nearly as pleased"

"What do think is the likelihood of my revealing the private affairs of the Malfoys to you Miss Granger?"

Hermione sighed disappointed "About as high as me becoming Seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps?"

"Correct" he replied succinctly and took a sip of his whisky "After all I highly doubt you are about to return the favour with the secrets of Potter and Weasley"

"That would depend on what you wanted to know" Hermione answered truthfully after all Harry and Ron didn't really have any secrets anymore.

Severus raised his eyebrows obviously surprised and thought for a while before narrowing his eyes and leaning forward "Exactly how many times did Potter and Weasley break into my private stores"

"Never"

"The purpose of the exercise was not to lie Granger" Severus hissed

"I am not lying, Severus" Hermione replied satisfied at the obvious irritation that passed over his face

"Weasley and Potter broke into my stores in your second year to steal ingredients for a polyjuice potion you were brewing in the girls' toilets" he challenged

"No that was me" Hermione corrected "Harry and Ron were in enough trouble that year so I volunteered to do the stealing"

"You?" Severus questioned

"Yes me" she said simply "And how did you know we were brewing polyjuice potion?"

"The first floor girls toilets have long been a place of illegal potion brewing within Hogwarts" Severus said "And I always know when someone has stolen from my stores although I must admit I didn't expect you to jeopardise your pristine record"

"Why didn't you stop us?" Hermione asked confused

"I was curious to see if you would succeed. Most students that steal from my stores end up with botched love potions or less savoury versions of Swelling Solutions" Severus said calmly "I was also hoping to catch the three of you in the act of transformation before I petitioned Dumbledore for your immediate expulsion"

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered "Of course"

A barmaid called out their table number and Severus rose to collect their food.

"Well?" Severus said once she was eagerly tucking into her steak pie

Hermione shifted on her chair, the fabric was scratching a bit "It's not as comfortable as The Rose and Crown" she said referring the pub they had visited on their wedding night "But I suppose it does have its charms and the food is good"

Severus smirked and she suspected she wasn't doing much to dissuade him of her snobbery "The Rose and Crown was built twenty years ago on the site of a taxi cab firm. This establishment is said to have been here since the reign of Edward II"

"Really" Hermione said astonished

"It is said the King frequented often to visit either the landlord's wife or the butcher's boy"

"Merlin that's fascinating" Hermione wondered and then noticed a sly smirk on his face, frowned "Who says?"

"The old biddies that populate these streets. The Mrs Platts of the world" Severus explained "There is no real documentation dating the Mitre back further than the seventeenth century. Although it probably is slightly older than that"

"You seem to know a lot about this town"

"The local library here is surprisingly well stocked and it was the only thing to do that didn't involve playing football with the local Neanderthals" Severus replied simply his lip curling derisively "And I listen"

"Which is why you made such a good spy" Hermione said automatically

Severus stared at her again in that way that she had no idea whether she had misspoken or not "Amongst other things" he merely said

"Things like what" Hermione said curiously

This time Hermione knew she had spoken too far as Severus' face closed up "That does not really concern you Granger besides you are too young to…"

This irked Hermione "So I'm old enough to fight in war, to be tortured and go on the run but not old enough to hear stories of spies" she challenged and started to hiss "I'm old enough for you to manipulate me in to marriage, to bring into your bed but…"

She stopped; Severus had gotten up and strode out of the pub. Hermione huffed in annoyance before she realised that he had left her with the bill

-oOoOo-

"You are unbelievable" Hermione shouted as she entered the seemingly empty house at Spinner's End.

She had barely had enough money to pay the entire bill and had had to make up the remainder to the annoyed barmaid out of a pile of ten and twenty pieces that had been lurking in the bottom of her coat pockets. Thus Hermione had gotten progressively angrier as she walked home alone and strode down the steps of the basement to where Snape was chopping potions ingredients.

"I might be getting sacked tomorrow" she cried "And you…"

"You are not getting fired" Severus said dryly not looking at her "I refuse to believe that you are amongst the 10% most useless personnel at the Ministry and they are not about sack a war hero"

"That doesn't excuse you just walking out" Hermione countered "Or treating me like a child after all that's happened over the last three years, after essentially blackmailing me into your bed, you have some nerve to still treat me like this"

Severus glared down at the table, his hands had formed white knuckled fists as she spoke "And what of me" he hissed "Do you think I wanted to be forced into marriage by this barbaric law with a wife who will always despise me, to father children who can only grow to hate me and forced to molest one of my own students"

He strode over to shelf, grabbed a small half empty vial and slammed it down in front of her. Hermione looked at the pearly grey liquid "That's an aphrodisiac elixir" she said shakily recognising the consistency

"Congratulations" Severus hissed nastily "Ten points to Gryffindor

"But then why did you…" Hermione spluttered "What was all this for if you didn't want me like that?"

"Oh I did" his face was now inches from her and she shivered in fear "But if you think I enjoy forcing myself on a drugged unwilling girl then you are even stupider than I ever could have imagined"

He was breathing heavily now and Hermione was trembling with fear "So…so what do we do now" she stuttered

"What all adults do" Severus said and walked back to his work table "Live with our regrets and get on with our lives…until you become pregnant that is"

Hermione turned and headed back up the stairs out of the basement, she didn't want to hear anymore.

"That of course will probably have to wait until you've finished sabotaging your fertility potions with food colouring"

**So a whole SS/HG chapter please let me know what you think and leave a review**

**Thanks**


	20. Werewolf Support Services

Chapter 20

Werewolf Support Services

Hermione stared fixedly at the mahogany door to Diggory's office. Members of the Being Division had been in and out all day, some storming out furiously, some sighing in relief and others exiting with strained smiles and worry in their eyes.

"Have you done any work today?" St James chuckled entering the office, he noticed Hermione chewing the end of her quill and dropped some parchment scrolls down on his desk "Relax, you solved the Dorchester fairies crisis single handed they're not going to get rid of you"

"Easy for you to say" Hermione snorted before turning to the Senior Assistant "Why were you told first thing anyway?"

"Diggory wanted my mind at ease so I could actually work and arrange all these individual meetings today" he explained "You're not the only one who's been twiddling their thumbs all day"

"Most of the Centaur Office has been sacked" Hermione said gravely "Brighid's been forced into a part-time employment"

"Yes I know" St James replied solemnly referring to the Senior Centaur Liaison Officer who was caring for three children alone after her husband had died in the war "It's hard to make the case for that office though when the centaurs refuse to engage and cutting Brighid's hours was the only way Diggory could save her job"

Hermione narrowed her eyes "Do you know whose staying and who's going?"

St James sighed "Diggory had to run a couple of things by me; he's using this as an opportunity to restructure the division"

"Well?" Hermione gestured silently begging him to reveal her fate

St James smirked, he knew "Towler won't be in there for much longer" he nodded towards Diggory's door "You can find out then"

"But…" Hermione protested

The mahogany door opened and Towler walked out. The other two in the office looked at him awaiting his news; Hermione had had a nasty feeling all day that Diggory wouldn't be able to justify keeping two Junior Assistants.

"Goblin Liaison Office, Metalwork Secretary" He informed them

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief; she was now much more likely to be safe

"Congratulations Towler you've managed to move sideways" St James grinned folding up a memo and sending it soaring through the open office door and into the hallway outside "Though I must say I'm rather miffed you've gone and left me all alone with triple the workload"

Hermione's head snapped towards him "Tri…triple the workload" she stuttered panicking "What do you mean all alone?"

St James's eyes widened as he realised what he had just let slip, before he could say anything however Amos Diggory called her name from inside her office.

"Good luck Snape" Towler called and it may have been the nerves but Hermione thought he looked like he meant it.

"Mrs Snape, please come in and sit down" Diggory said jovially as she hovered in the closed doorway. As Hermione got closer she saw he looked worn out from the events of the day "Sorry to see you so late in the day but I thought I'd better deliver the worst of the news first out of respect"

"Y…yes sir" Hermione hesitated, did that now mean she was safe but then what about St James's slip?

"Now I've decided to use this terrible necessity as an opportunity to reshape the department, make it stronger and more efficient"

If Hermione was less nervous she may have asked how you could strengthen a department by removing a 10 per cent of the workforce

"Unfortunately I've had to let some people go but I'm also reallocating personnel. Towler may have told you he's moving to the Goblin Liaison Office" Hermione nodded, Diggory beamed "I think he will be a fine addition, there is a boy with a goblin mind-set if ever I saw one."

"Towler's transfer was part of a process to restructure and streamline my own office, from now on Henry St James will be my only assistant" Diggory explained seriously

Hermione's heart sank, she was getting fired.

"This leaves us with the question of what to do with you Mrs Snape" Diggory continued in a more cheerful tone than was appropriate for a sacking "Algernon Inksop very generously offered to take early retirement this morning and I would like you take over his position in Werewolf Support Services"

He let the news sit for a moment so Hermione could take it in

"Werewolf Support Services" Hermione repeat dumbstruck

"Yes I'm afraid it's rather a lot of work for one person, but it provides challenging opportunities and you will be able make your own decisions about how the service is run as well as inform policy" Diggory said before smiling "There's also a small pay increase which I'm sure you'll enjoy"

"Sir…are you sure I'm ready for this" Hermione asked tentatively still slightly in awe

"Well you don't have as much experience as I would like" Diggory confessed "But you've proven yourself a quick learner and a skilled administrator. You resolved the Dorchester fairies nightmare and were integral to the Giant transfer operations but enough of me rattling on what do _you_ think?"

Hermione stared, she still couldn't quite believe this was happening "I…of course sir, it's an honour"

Diggory chuckled "I must say it's nice to deliver a bit of good news today, I hope now you'll forgive me for seeing you so late in the day"

"Yes sir" Hermione smiled

"I think you can really make something of this position Hermione" Diggory said keenly and Hermione beamed "However I must warn you werewolves can be a rather high pressure, high profile subject matter and I would completely understand if you would like time to think about it. Especially if we are soon to expect the pitter patter of…"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed quickly taking Diggory aback "I mean, I'm afraid Severus and I continue to be unlucky in that department and I don't see that changing in the near future"

She hung her head to further convey her 'disappointment'

"Oh I am sorry to hear that" Diggory said sympathetically "But I won't say I'm not glad to keep you here in this department"

Hermione smiled. Her mind was already filling with ideas on how to improve lives for werewolves after she left Diggory's office. St James had brought out some bottles of butterbeer and together they toasted to Hermione and Towler's transfers.

The day got better when she ran into Harry and Neville in the lift on her way home.

"So, how did it go?" Neville asked tentatively

"I've been a bundle of nerves all day" Hermione breathed "You two are so lucky you don't get paid"

"That's one way of looking at it I guess" Harry chuckled wryly and Hermione smiled sympathetically. The members of the Auror Training Programme had remained safe after all there was little point in making someone you weren't paying redundant. "I take it from the grin on your face, your job is safe"

"Nope" Hermione said cheerfully before she explained "I've been put in charge of Werewolf Support Services"

"Congratulations" Neville beamed

"Hermione that's amazing" Harry said

"I still can hardly believe it" Hermione confessed "I just hope I do a good job"

"I can, we never would have pulled off the Giant transfers without you. You'll be brilliant" Harry said and hugged her whispering "Don't let Remus down"

"I won't" she promised and they shared a smile

"Well this calls for a celebration, Three Broomsticks" Harry suggested "Ginny's been dying try out one of the secret passages to sneak out"

Hermione frowned at Harry and Ginny's laissez faire attitude to her schooling

"Sorry mate, Luna promised she'd actually come home on time today so I've got a whole romantic evening planned out" Neville said

"I'm sorry Harry but I don't think it's really appropriate" Hermione said "Apparently there's been quite a cull at the Department of Magical Games and Sport?"

"You're probably right. I suppose it would be a bit tasteless to celebrate at their favourite watering hole" Harry agreed "Not to worry I'm sure Kreacher and I can find some way to entertain ourselves"

-oOoOo-

Hermione would have felt sorry for Harry if it were not for her own dread at returning home which she was sure far outweighed his. The prospect of potential unemployment had served as a useful distraction from the revelations of yesterday afternoon but now they had returned churning uncomfortably in the forefront of her mind.

She now knew that Severus regretted marrying her and viewed their marriage and weekly obligations with disgust. A couple of months earlier this news would have brought her some satisfaction but now she felt strangely empty at the thought.

He also knew she had been sabotaging her fertility potions (although thankfully her illegal stash of contraception seemed to remain a secret) and whether though guilt or the realisation he couldn't force them down her throat had seemed to let the issue slide. Whilst Hermione was thankful she was unlikely or expected to become pregnant immediately the long lonely future she had with this self-loathing man who actively hated and resented her suddenly a much more concrete reality.

The house was dim as always when she entered but not silent, the sounds of cooking could be heard in the kitchen. Hermione drew her eyebrows in confusion, she arrived home at the same time every day and Severus always ate earlier to avoid her.

"Good Evening" Hermione said tentatively as she opened the kitchen door

"Evening" Severus grunted

Hermione rocked on the balls of her feet wondering if she should attempt some kind of reconciliation. Why did it always have to be her to make the first move she thought but to her surprise it was Severus who spoke first.

"I take it you didn't get sacked" Severus said stirring some boiling potatoes

"No" Hermione answered coldly making it clear she had not forgotten how he had spoken to her last night

"Good" Severus said shortly

"I didn't' think you cared"

"I don't" Severus replied taking the potatoes off the hob and spooning them onto a plate "But I'd rather you didn't clutter up the place all day"

Hermione felt her blood begin to rise at this, after all it wasn't her fault he hadn't realised what he was getting into with a loveless marriage and after the way he spoke to her last night…

"I've actually been promoted, to Werewolf Support Services" She said sharply "And if you think…" she stopped, there was something tickling and moving round her ankles. Hermione looked down to see something hairy and bright orange.

"Crookshanks!" she cried happily scooping up the enormous cat and burying her face in its warm fur.

"The Weasleys are sick of him" Severus explained "He's been destroying their furniture and emptying their larder at an alarming rate"

"Thank you" Hermione beamed and turned to leave the kitchen taking the half kneazle with her.

"Hermione" Hermione turned back "Don't show gratitude when somebody corrects their own mistakes, it shows weakness"

Hermione nodded hesitantly and not daring to push the silent apology any further left the kitchen realising for the first time Severus had called her 'Hermione'.

**Happy Easter everyone, hope you get to eat lots of chocolate today. Thank you for all your lovely reviews so far.**

**In answer to a couple of reviews**

**TeaPott: You're right I'm ashamed to admit but I did actually borrow the name Platt from Gail Platt in Coronation Street. Although being an Eastenders fan I imagine her more to be a northern Pauline Fowler/Dot Cotton hybrid**

**Moi: Thank you for all your reviews, they're really helpful and I really appreciate the time and thought you put into them. Detective X is a canon character however given how many characters JK Rowling has created I'm not sure that will narrow it down much**


	21. A Good Idea in Theory

Chapter 21

A Good Idea in Theory

"This will be the most important part of your job" Algernon Inksop concluded, he had just finished taking Hermione through the procedure for registering new werewolves in St Mungos just after they have been bitten. "New werewolves are normally completely ostracised as soon as they are bitten, they face a cold lonely future without their friends, family or solid job prospects. It is our responsibility, or rather now your responsibility, to be a comforting presence, present their options henceforth and explain that all is not lost. As I'm sure you're aware research has shown that how a werewolf conducts itself in its first month is tantamount to what kind of werewolf it will become"

Hermione winced a little at the constant use of the term 'it' "Sir wouldn't it be possible to introduce legislation to improve the job prospects or at least repeal those barbaric restrictions that Umbridge drafted a few years ago"

"That would be the Wizengamot's jurisdiction, you can of course bring the matter before them and advise them but it is a very long and arduous process and even then your chances are always negligible when it comes to werewolf rights"

"Well I'd still like to try" Hermione said bracingly and looked down at the notes she had made "I've also had an idea about producing Wolfsbane through St Mungos every full moon, free on request. If we can increase the number of werewolves on Wolfsbane I think the public might be more receptive to accepting werewolves back into society. What do you think?"

Inksop smiled at her as though she was a child "An admirable ambition, one which will no doubt also protect the public and reduce the torment to those poor souls. But tell me where do you plan to get the resources?"

"Well the budget surely has enough to…"

"Cover your salary and a little stationary" Inksop finished "I'm afraid you'll find Werewolf Support Services has very meagre resources. I'm sure a young dynamic witch such as yourself would normally be able to persuade Diggory to allocate more funds, but alas the gold crisis"

Hermione tried not to look disappointed but instead focused on Inksop who was now packing his things away from her soon to be desk.

"Are you looking forward to retirement sir?" she asked cheerily

"I'm sure I'll be bored stiff" Inksop said bluntly "Still better me than a young thing like you, just starting out and ready to begin a family. I've saved well over the years so this makes the most sense practically speaking"

Hermione gave a weak smile not really sure what to say to this. Whatever Inksop or Diggory said it still felt uncomfortable like she had forced old Inksop out of his job.

-oOoOo-

Hermione decided to delay introducing werewolf employment legislation until she had started the free Wolfsbane program. She knew she would only have so many chances with the Wizengamot and wanted to start out on a good foundation. So that evening she sat down in the sitting room, Crookshanks curled at her feet, leafing through Ministry papers and potion books determined to find the funds. Severus took a nearby armchair and read _The Evening Prophet_.

"The most expensive ingredient here is aconite" Hermione said chewing the end of her quill as she looked down at the ingrediants for the Wolfsbane potion "You know I remember seeing quite a lot of aconite in Elphame, if we could persuade the fairies to trade, it could bring the cost of manufacture down by a third"

"It was my understanding the fairies of Elphame had no wish to trade with wizards" Severus remarked from his armchair

"Well can you blame them after the way fairies are treated?" Hermione said passionately "Maybe if the Ministry ceased that archaic tradition of using them as Christmas decorations they might be more amenable"

"Ministry Bans Christmas to Save Werewolves" Severus smirked under Hermione's glare "Pardon me I was just imagining the Daily Prophet headline"

"Since when do you care what the Daily Prophet says?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows

Severus gave an indifferent shrug "My point was perhaps you should work on one controversial reform at a time"

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her bushy hair "It's no use there really is only enough money here for me and quills" she moaned

"Might I suggest a benefactor?"

"Well that's a good idea in theory" Hermione conceded "But the Ministry needs funding guaranteed for at least five years for these kind of programs and I don't think I know anybody with that kind of gold; Neville maybe but I think his grandmother controls their wealth and she doesn't really like werewolves. Harry would be the obvious place to go but the goblins took all his money and I don't think the Malfoys would be willing to fund this kind of program"

"Somehow I think not" Severus replied dryly "I wasn't aware Potter was in trouble with the goblins"

"He's not, not anymore anyway" Hermione explained "Gringotts charged him for damages after we broke in to destroy the Lestrange's horcrux. They almost drained his account"

"So the Potter fortune has run dry" Severus smirked still keeping his eyes on his paper

"Yes Harry's poor" Hermione confirmed before asking sharply "Now do you hate him a little less because he happens to be James Potter's son?"

"Potter has earned my disdain through taking advantage of his parent's death and your friendship to harness his own glory. He would gotten himself killed years ago were not for the hard work of dozens of witches and wizard risking their lives to keep him safe and for what so he could ride on your academic coattails to become an extremely underqualified auror and brand himself as the brave orphaned hero of…"

"I would have died years ago if it were not for Harry" Hermione hissed "And if you truly believe Harry wouldn't give up everything if it could return his parents then you truly are as cold as you like everyone to believe. I know you like to think nobody misses Lily Potter as much as you do but you're wrong"

Severus remained silent staring fixedly at the paper and Hermione saw his jaw harden

"I'm going to have a bath" Hermione announced unnecessarily, not wanting to remain in his presence any longer and she gathered Crookshanks and her paperwork before heading upstairs.

Hermione gave a huff of disappointment as she lay in the warm tin bathtub in the Snape bathroom which like everything in this house (including its owner) was dark, dingy and yet at times surprisingly comfortable. It was just like Severus Hermione mused, one moment he was taking her for lunch, returning Crookshanks or making and effort to engage about her work, the next he was shouting at her or laughing at her friends. Hermione could appreciate he was making an effort but it just seemed so meagre compared to her sacrifices. Couldn't he out more effort in his effort she wondered.

Her eyes drifted around the dark bathroom to the mouldy tiles, she wondered if she could persuade Severus to let her clean up a bit or what he would say if she went ahead and did it anyway. Feeling like she was beginning to prune, Hermione reached out to grasp at her towel and was annoyed when it merely fell on the floor. Not wanting to get out of the warm bath without one Hermione reached to Severus' towel which lay on a nearby chair knocking something onto the floor in the process.

Curious Hermione picked up the object after she had gotten out of the bath and dried up and immediately blushed. It was a magazine, a muggle magazine in the same vein as _Saucy Sorceress_ that she had found in Pilumnus Letan's office. These photos were still however and the naked women stared out at Hermione almost tauntingly. Hermione looked at the pictures curiously and flicked through the magazine, she had never seen women like these in real life.

Were these the kind of women Severus wanted Hermione wondered? They looked nothing Lily Potter. They looked nothing like her Hermione realised taking a fleeting look at her own pale lumpy figure in the bathroom mirror. He had said before they married that he desired her but she looked nothing like the women in these photos, on the other hand that was before he had to start taking lust potions. Maybe he had imagined this is what she looked like under robes and had since been sorely disappointed she wondered.

Skimming further through the magazine Hermione became astonished at the sheer number of positions these women seemed to fit themselves in and the various acts they engaged in with each other and the occasional male model. Hermione wasn't completely naïve she knew that there were other sexual activities out there it was just a little unnerving to see picture proof owned by her own husband. Briefly Hermione wondered if Snape wanted to have sex with her on top, with her back to him or her mouth on his penis. Hermione flushed at her own curiosity and shut the magazine quickly refusing to think about the more adventurous content. Whether Severus wanted her to do that or not was mute given that lying on her back was the most she could manage on a calming draught.

To Hermione's dismay images from the magazine kept cropping up in her mind over the next couple of days along with thoughts on what Severus actually wanted.

She had a very uncomfortable meeting with Diggory about the funding for her Wolfsbane project when page 16 kept cropping up in her mind. It didn't help that it was Thursday.

"It sound like a really good idea Hermione" Harry said sincerely as they left the Ministry cafeteria that day "You know I'd help if I could but…"

"I Know Harry" Hermione reassured him and stopped outside the lifts "Aren't you coming up?"

"Nah I've got to go to Brent Cross" Harry replied "Stealth and tracking in a busy muggle environment, see you later"

Hermione bid Harry goodbye and pushed the fourth floor button to head back to work. It was an irritating fact about Ministry lifts that they did not always follow a linear fashion. The lift lurched up and to the right to drop off a couple of Obliviators who had entered their destination earlier. It then plummeted at breakneck speed to the Department of Mysteries & Law Courts and to Hermione's mortification right in front of the Minister for Magic and Lucius Malfoy, neither of who appeared to notice when the lift doors creaked open.

"…it is dangerous in the extreme. Don't you see that it must be repealed" Malfoy commanded in an overtly authoritative tone but Hermione was astonished to detect a note of pleading in his voice

"I sympathise with your personal circumstances greatly Lucius" Bones replied condescendingly "But the law is the law and the magical population is at threat"

Malfoy drew up suddenly looking quite threatening "Minister the MMPA…"

"Is here for good" Bones interrupted sternly and Hermione was pleased to see he did not cower under Malfoy's glare "I am not Fudge, Lucius and your family is no longer welcome to bully Ministers of Magic at its leisure. I wish you good day"

And with that he swept into the lift leaving an almost gormless Malfoy and Hermione wishing she could melt into the walls

"Oh Mrs Snape, I didn't see you there" Bones said genially as if the past scene had not occurred "Tell me how is life in the Spirit Division?"

-oOoOo-

"Ophelia Zabini was today acquitted of the torture and bodily harm of her muggleborn tailor Chris Culpepper" Lavender Weasley read aloud from _The Daily Prophet_ relishing the free moment in her day she actually found time to read the newspaper "Oh what utter rubbish!"

Lavender looked at the article again and narrowed her eyes at the accompanying photograph "You know that Wizengamot member in the back keeps looking at her oddly, I wonder if she somehow seduced him. Yes I bet that's it, how else was she pronounced innocent after all that evidence" Lavender declared triumphantly "What do you think Hugo?"

Hugo blew a raspberry and smashed his peas with his spoon spraying green mush onto Lavender's nose.

"Hmmm, not convinced" Lavender deduced "I wonder what Parvati would say?" She looked around at the empty home desperately wishing she could floo her best friend but the new Mrs Boot had been a bit short with her the last time when she had interrupted a romantic dinner with Terry. Lavender wished there was another witch or wizard over the age of three in the remote village she could converse with.

As if in response to this thought a loud crack sounded in the back garden.

Lavender grinned so relieved of someone to talk to she was for once glad to see her normally useless husband return from work.

"Ron you'll never guess what I just figured out" she greeted him eagerly

"Not now Lav" Ron moaned shuffling tiredly up the stairs "I need a shower. Three kids threw up on me today – rotten Puking Pastilles!"

As he pulled himself up the steps he took off his spoiled magenta WWW robes "Anything to eat?" he called morosely

"Shepherd's pie" Lavender replied dejectedly staring at the robes crumpled in a heap on the stairs and guessing she had more laundry to do.

-oOoOo-

"I saw Lucius Malfoy at the Ministry today" Hermione remarked casually that evening as she and Severus settled by the fire quietly reading, her on the sofa and him in a winged back arm chair.

"Indeed"

"He seemed to be trying to convince Bones to repeal the MMPA" Hermione explained fishing for more information "It's rather odd when you think about it, after all the Malfoys were still somehow able to marry Draco to Pansy"

"It's no doubt the principle of the act" Severus replied "Polluting bloodlines is not something he wants to be seen to support"

Hermione narrowed her eyes "No, you didn't see him. He was almost frantic, it seemed like a much more personal matter" she contemplated "I haven't seen him so worked up since the war"

Severus was quiet for a long time before he placed a bookmark and closed his tome "The Malfoys have not escaped the severity of this law"

"How, because the next Malfoy heir won't officially be pureblood" Hermione scoffed "Everybody knows Pansy is pureblood anyway"  
"No that is not what I meant" Severus said seriously

Hermione narrowed her eyes again "What's going on? Does this have something to do with why Mrs Malfoy was acting like a first year in Honeydukes at Flitwick's birthday party?"

Severus steeped his fingers "What I am about to tell you may become public knowledge eventually but up until that point it stays within this room, do you understand?"

He looked so grave and Hermione was so shocked he was about to confide in her the Malfoy's secret that she instantly nodded

"Narcissa is pregnant"

Hermione was confused "But that's good news isn't it, why is Lucius Malfoy so upset?"

"It is highly unlikely that Narcissa will carry the child to term. Draco was the only successful instance of at least three pregnancies that I have been aware of. It is likely there have been more."

"How awful" Hermione sat stunned

Severus nodded "Whatever else he is Lucius loves his family and will to anything to protect them and I fear that Narcissa is not a young woman anymore"

"Typical the one instance it would be right for the Malfoys to exert undue influence over the Minister for Magic and they are out of favour" Hermione huffed partly in annoyance but also in righteous anger for herself and Narcissa Malfoy.

Severus did not respond and Hermione went back to reading her book ignoring the mantelpiece clock as it ticked later and later. Normally she would have suggested going to bed ages ago eager to complete her marital duties in time to get a good night's sleep in preparation for work tomorrow but she had steeled herself into a decision tonight. One she wasn't overly keen on putting into practice.

It was ten past eleven by the time Severus himself was forced to cough and nod towards the clock gesturing it was time. Reluctantly Hermione put away her book _Sea Creatures behind the Muggle Monster Myths_ and followed him upstairs. She changed into her nightie slowly whilst giving herself a stern talking to that this was a necessary step in order to achieve a sustainable marriage.

A few minutes later Severus knocked on the door as usual and held out the familiar clear blue vial of Calming Draught.

"N...No" she stuttered quietly "I would like to try without tonight"

Severus narrowed his eyes "This is because of what I said on Sunday"

"Yes. But also because it is time" Hermione said honestly "I want to know what s…sex is like. I'm ready"

Severus curled his lip derisively "With me" he said sceptically

"There's no-one else here"

"You do not want this"

"We can't go on like before" Hermione reasoned "Anyway I thought you didn't like me drugged out of my mind"

"I've been adding lust potions to these draughts" Severus warned holding out the vial again "Without it things will become more complicated, probably more painful"

"I've guessed" Hermione replied simply steeling her resolve "But I'd still like to try"

Taking the small vial from his hands she placed it on the chest of drawers before tentatively reaching up and placing a chaste kiss on his thin lips. Severus' eyes widened in astonishment, he was frozen in shock and for a brief instant Hermione felt almost powerful, and leaning in again she gave him a firmer kiss and her mouth closer to his for longer. The sensation wasn't unpleasant.

Slowly Severus began kissing her back harder and eventually slipping his tongue in her mouth. Hermione felt her body begin to tingle and surprised herself when she placed a small hand against his chest drawing herself closer. Severus gave muffled groan and grasped her waist pulling her flush against him. Hermione tried not to wince in shock as she felt the evidence of his want pressed against her stomach and reminded herself that he had probably taken a lust potion before entering her bedroom.

Severus was now pulling her nightie over her head and Hermione tried not to panic focusing instead on his pleasurable kisses and shocking herself as she gasped in pleasure as he slowly caressed her breast. Soon however he was backing her towards the bed and Hermione was beginning to feel panic creeping back upwards. As much as she was enjoying Severus' kisses and caresses he was now pushing her to lie down on the bed and when he started to pull down her knickers it became too much.

"No" Hermione whispered before she could stop herself

Instantly Severus recoiled backwards towards to the door, a furious expression on his face

"I'm sorry" she whispered sitting up slowly "We could…"

Severus was red in the face and looked pained. Hermione didn't dare speak as he paced up and down beside her open door before storming out and Hermione heard his own bedroom door slam close. Shivering she covered herself with her dressing gown and wiped her eyes which had begun to water. The room was dark and silent except for the slow ticking of Hermione's alarm clock. Her stomach dropped with dread as she realised they still had to have sex before midnight or face the Ministry's wrath

Slowly Hermione got up grabbing the calming draught and walked along the upstairs corridor to Severus' bedroom, quietly rapping on the door and knowing that nothing was more dangerous than an embarrassed Snape.

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault" she called "It just got too much, maybe next time…"

There was a loud crash and Hermione winced wondering if he had broken something

"Are you alright?" she enquired quietly "I'm sorry. It's almost midnight so we still have to…" she trailed off

The door opened and Severus stood there looking composed and grave but Hermione could detect a quiet dark anger

"Stop apologising" he ordered "There will be no more _experiments_"

Hermione nodded and uncorked the vial of calming draught downing it before she followed Severus into his room.

**Yay over 300 reviews, thank you so much to all the people who have taken the time to share their thoughts. It is much appreciated and very helpful.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter**


	22. Into St Mungos

Chapter 22

Into St Mungos

Snow fell over Spinners End in the first days of December and cold weather on the frosted streets was matched by the chilly atmosphere within number 83. There was no mention of the failed Thursday night attempt and Severus continued his new habit of sitting and reading with her in the evenings but it felt as though a new thick wall had sprung up between them. Sometimes she would catch him looking at her but whenever Hermione tried to engage him in conversation she was met with a stony dismissive silence.

-oOoOo-

"Morning Luna" Rolf Scamander called jovially entering his grandfather's library and heaving a great iron cage onto one of the tables that struggled to contain a snarling spitting beast "Check this out" he said with a flourish

Luna looked up form where she was sorting Professor Scamander's egg collection and in spite of herself drew closer to the strange creature "Where on earth did you get that?"

"Chad" Rolf replied simply "An amphisbaena must have got out of the Ennedi reservation and bred with one of the smaller wild cats"

"Is it safe?" Luna asked eagerly "Is it venomous?"

"No idea about the venom that's for grandfather, but it's definitely not safe" Rolf said and pulled back his sleeves to show some impressive scars.

Luna rolled her eyes "You've been showing off to the local girls again" she scoffed

"Well I wouldn't have to if you came along to keep me in line" Rolf argued "What do you say Longbottom? I'm off to the Gobi desert next, how do you feel about Mongolian dragons?"

Before Luna could reply however there was a rap at the library window and she looked round to see a brown Ministry owl scratching against the glass. Knowing that nothing good could come from the missive Luna reluctantly went to open the window and collect her letter.

She was right

_Dear Mrs Longbottom_

_ The Department of Births, Marriages and Deaths, Ministry of Magic cordially invite you to attend a quarterly check up at the Fertility Clinic, St Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries. Please present yourself to the Witch's reception on the Third Floor on Tuesday 11__th__ December at 11:30am._

_ Please be aware that failure to comply with the Act is a criminal offence and can result in fines up to and around 10,000 galleons, exile and or an internment in Azkaban prison._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Gladys Popkins_

_Junior Undersecretary to the Head of the Office of Births, Marriages and Deaths_

-oOoOo-

"They know, they _must_ do" Hermione whispered pacing up and down a St Mungos waiting room wringing her fingers "Why else would we all be scheduled for our check-ups on the same day?"

"Because we all got married in the same week" Ginny reasoned "For merlin's sake Hermione sit down, you'll draw even more suspicion"

"You're making me seasick" Luna agreed and Hermione reluctantly sat down. The three were silent but for the sound of Ginny slowly flicking through an old copy of _Witch Weekly_. Hermione noticed however that her eyes remained hazy as though she was not really taking any of it in.

"Even if they do find something, we haven't technically done anything wrong" Luna justified quietly

"Somehow I don't think the Ministry will see it that way Luna" Hermione replied. Just last week the _Daily Prophet_ had reported on a witch from Bath who had been arrested for selling contraceptive potions. Word had it around the Ministry that although pregnancy rates were up they were not nearly as high as Bones had predicted and so harsher sentences would soon be enforced for those that flouted the law.

Ginny gave a sudden giggle startling Hermione out of her thoughts "Sorry" she said and Hermione and Luna looked at her "I was just thinking of Harry, Neville and Snape all alone in the Wizards waiting room" she explained

Hermione and Luna smiled thinking of the unlikely trio awaiting their own appointments across the corridor "Oh to be a fly on the wall" Luna said dreamily and Hermione smirked

The door to the examination room opened and Lavender Weasley exited pushing a gurgling Hugo in a pram. She gave Hermione a contemptuous look and nodded shortly to Ginny before leaving.

A short plump witch stood in the doorway and called "Hermione Snape" from her clipboard

"Good morning Mrs Snape, my name's Healer Halifax, please take a seat" Healer Halifax welcomed cheerfully

Hermione put down her bag and lifted herself onto the examination bed. Her nervousness must have shown on her face for Healer Halifax said in what must have been meant a motherly tone but merely came off as patronising "Not to worry dear I'm just going to take a blood sample and perform some simple diagnostic spells"

"OK" Hermione said

"Could you lift your shirt up to your chest please dear" Halifax asked and Hermione complied. The healer waved her wand over Hermione's abdomen muttering incantations. Hermione wasn't sure she felt entirely comfortable having a stranger perform unknown spells on her body

"Do you have any idea why you're not pregnant yet dear?"

"I was attacked quite a lot during the war" Hermione offered having prepared this excuse earlier "I read that dark magic can sometimes affect fertility"

"Well I'm not detecting any spell damage" Halifax muttered "Although that's no guarantee…let's have a look at your blood, could you hold out your arm please?"

Hermione pulled up her sleeve and winced as Healer Halifax made a small cut on her arm with a knife, syphoned of some droplets and then healed the cut with her wand. Hermione's heart raced as Halifax performed incantations over the vial of blood and added it to three separate flasks of potion. She knew from what she and Luna had read in Letan's office that Halifax was checking for illegal contraceptive potions.

A few nerve wracking moments passed during which Hermione's hands started to sweat

"All clear" Halifax declared and Hermione tried not to breathe a sigh of relief. As she left the waiting room, which now contained Parvati Boot and a Hogwarts Hufflepuff student, she gave a barely perceptible nod to Ginny and Luna. Ginny returned a grin and Luna almost skipped when her name was called next.

"All ok?" Hermione chirped as she met Severus by the stairs

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously "Perfectly adequate" he replied "And you?"

"Healthy just unlucky" she replied ignoring his look. Hermione had long given up trying to work out how much Severus knew or suspected about her contraceptive plans.

They passed a mother and young child on the stairs. When the witch saw Severus she grabbed her child and pushed him behind her until after the couple had passed. Severus rolled his eyes and Hermione was by now used to the way witches and wizards reacted to her husband or the rare occasions he went out in public.

Feeling both happy and relieved Hermione flood back to work feeling as though a weight the size of Grawp had been lifted from her shoulders.

Later that evening she was back in St Mungos to register a seventy year old werewolf who had died during the violent transformation a couple of nights before.

-oOoOo-

It was with a tired and heavy heart that Hermione let herself into No. 83 Spinners End close to midnight. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the bloody mangled corpse of Tisernus Cragg lying in the mortuary of St Mungos, Hermione had almost not asked whether Wolfsbane could have saved him out of hope that his fate was inevitable. That was soon shattered. The family had refused point blank to come and collect him so the body now belonged to the Ministry and Hermione had made an appointment with Letan the next morning to discuss the burial.

"Where have you been?" a low voice hissed

Hermione jumped, she had not noticed Severus sitting in near darkness by the dying embers of the fire. Hermione was reminded for the first time in a long while of her feared Potions Professor.

"How dare you come home at this hour?" he hissed

"I've been at St Mungos – working" Hermione said shortly, she was not in the mood to have an argument "There was a werewolf who…"

"Do you have _any_ idea how dangerous it is to go cavorting with those creatures in the dead of night?" Severus said his voice rising with every word as he stalked towards her.

"It's my job" Hermione spluttered angrily "And how dare you lurk in the dark just to catch me out and tell me off as though I were still one of your students"

"This isn't about catching you out you stupid girl!" Severus shouted "It is almost midnight and you could have been dead"

Hermione blinked in surprise finally taking in what he was not saying "You were worried about me" she said in quiet wonderment

Severus looked away "I was aware" he merely replied

Hermione smiled in spite of herself "I'm sorry, next time I'll owl you" she promised and before he could interrupt again said "And the werewolf in question is dead. Years of violent transformations have weakened his body and the last full moon was just too much."

As she spoke, tears started appearing in her eyes. Trying to stave them off she walked to the kitchen, lit some candles and got out parchment and a quill.

"What are you doing?" Severus sighed following her

"Writing to Madam Malkin. Cragg had been living rough for years and he deserves to be buried in something respectable" Hermione explained

"And that needs to be done tonight?" Severus said sceptically

"Madam Malkin lives in Penzance, it'll take several hours for the owl to reach her from Hogsmeade" she reasoned "Besides I have too much else to do tomorrow, I have to arrange the funeral and write to all the prominent pureblood families for assistance with the Wolfsbane project"

"I thought we'd already decided that that particular course was a waste of time"

"_We_ decided nothing" Hermione replied sharply, she didn't like how he was talking to her and her temper was particularly short after the last few hours "If you think I'm just going to sit by and let more deaths like Cragg's happen without doing…"

"It isn't your responsibility your silly girl" Severus hissed

"I'm the head of Werewolf Support Services" Hermione spluttered before shouting "And don't call me a silly girl"

"It is not expected of you. Don't you understand this is just a holding pen for you until the gold crisis is over" Severus explained "A way for you to learn how to run a department on something meaningless before they can move you onto better things. The Ministry don't expect you to actually do anything."

"It is not meaningless" Hermione said through gritted teeth "There is something inherently wrong here and I'm going to stop it"

"You are wasting your time" Severus said coldly "You are trying to help people who would not be sorry to see you dead or do the job themselves"

"If you really felt that what then why did you turn spy for the Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione asked quietly "Why risk your life for people that hated you if you didn't think it was worth doing the right thing?"

"You know exactly why" Severus replied scornfully "It had nothing to with righting some great wrong, it was because…" he trailed off

"Because it was the right thing to do. It had nothing to do with Lily Potter" Hermione finished baldy. If it was an ordinary day where Hermione had not been poked and prodded by Ministry clinicians, not seen twisted rotting corpses and had several hours more sleep she would not have dared continue. As it was however she now looked Severus straight in the eye and stated calmly "Maybe at first you came to our side for Lily but you stayed because you believed in the fight against Voldemort. Otherwise why didn't you grab Harry the moment you found out Dumbledore was planning to sacrifice him to Voldemort? You could have taken him abroad and obliviated him but instead you made every effort to let Harry know of Dumbledore's plan knowing he would feel obliged to go through with it. Even after Nagini had bitten you, you still made sure Harry knew to attempt suicide."

She took a deep breath "That can't have been Lily Potter's wish, it can't have been any mother's wish but you went through with it because you valued the greater good over a women who has been dead for almost twenty years"

There was a long silence and Severus was now much whiter and Hermione couldn't tell if she had rendered him angry or scared.

"What do you think my chances are of getting a family like the MacMillans or Notts to fund the Wolfsbane project?" Hermione asked quietly

"About one in one thousand" Severus croaked hoarsely and in what Hermione suspected was relief at the change in subject.

Hermione shrugged "I'll take those odds, they can't be much higher than the chance that you and I would both survive the war"

She left the kitchen to floo her letter to the 24 hour Post Office in Hogsmeade. As she kneel by the emerald flames Hermione felt Severus pause behind her as though he was going to say something before retreating upstairs.

-oOoOo-

Severus was of course right; it was completely hopeless trying to recruit a benefactor from amongst the great Wizarding families. The majority didn't reply and of those that did ranged from the standard issue apologies, "_Thank you for your letter, the MacMillans already support a number of worthy causes_" to the howlers she received from the Notts and Zabinis for daring to contact them on such a disgusting matter.

However Hermione was not to be deterred, she was determined to find the money from somewhere and was currently researching charities on the continent. Negotiating with the fairies for cheaper ingredients was off the table with Christmas right around the corner Hermione was sure it wasn't the most sensitive time.

Severus was also right in that her role seemed to be a good learning curve for Hermione. She was learning how to budget the support service's finances, work effectively with other teams and was pleased to notice that others in the Division were more open to any ideas she may have on giants or house-elves. The only drawback was dealing with the poor werewolves themselves. One week before Christmas she had a particularly nasty experience at St Mungos with a newly bitten high flying career witch who had just been fired from Gringotts. The goblins it seemed were immovable.

In an effort to cheer herself Hermione made a rather bold purchase on the way home from work but one she was sure was necessary.

"What is that?" Severus asked lip curled as Hermione almost tripped through the front door lugging bushy Christmas tree in with her.

"The Philosopher's Stone" Hermione chirped happily "What does it look like?"

"A rather messy waste of what limited space we already have in the sitting room"

"It's Christmas, we have to have a tree" Hermione said happily, the lights and cheesy festive music of the tree shop had infected her and she was in a much better mood "Or were you planning on skipping the festivities now you are no longer at Hogwarts"

"As thrilled as I'm sure you would be to cast me as a Dickensian miser, no I was not" Severus replied simply

"Good because we've both been invited to the Weasley's for Christmas dinner" Hermione said now levitating the tree into the corner.

Severus looked as though he had swallowed something particularly nasty "Fortunately the Malfoys have already extended the same invitation"

Hermione screwed up her face in disgust

"Of course the most logical solution would seem to suggest that you visit the Weasleys whilst I dine with the Malfoys" Severus continued

"You want to spend Christmas apart" Hermione felt strangely bereft at the notion, theirs may not be a real marriage but it still seemed wrong.

"I have no desire to spend time at the Burrow where I'm sure I will not be welcome and I'm sure the same can be said for you at Malfoy Manor" Severus reasoned

"Still it doesn't seem right" Hermione said uneasily "Can we at least spend Christmas morning together?"

"If that is your wish" Severus nodded and unless Hermione was much mistaken there was a small smile in his eyes.

-oOoOo-

Hermione soon regretted leaving her shopping to the last minute as she was shoved, pushed and prodded by the bustling crowds of Oxford Street two days before Christmas. Every so often she had to jump up like a meerkat over the heads of the other panicked shoppers just to see the shop fronts. So far she had gathered all her Christmas shopping with the exception of Luna and Severus who were both very difficult to buy for. She wasn't even sure if she should buy Severus a Christmas gift, was it expected and would he be getting her something? Hermione decided that the safest course of action was to get him a gift and on the off chance he actually bought her something she would be able to reciprocate.

Hermione stared up and down the twinkling decorated street becoming more and more at a loss. She had by now scoured most of the shops and feared having to return to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. As numerous and aggressive as panicked muggle shoppers were at least they didn't shoot hexes to prevent you from getting the last Honeydukes Christmas hamper.

"Hermione…Hermione Granger" Hermione heard someone say and turned round to see a young woman with blond curly hair and hands full of shopping bags. Hermione squinted her eyes, the woman looked familiar but she couldn't quite place her.

"It's me Penelope Clearwater" she said chuckling noticing Hermione's confusion

"Penelope" Hermione greeted warmly "It's so good to see you again, what are you doing here?"  
"Same as you I'd imagine, Christmas shopping"

"Where have you been?" Hermione queried unable to hide her curiosity "You seemed to disappear during the war"

Penelope shrugged "I went back to the muggle world, it seemed safer when war came and now that it's over, well I guess I'm already settled"

Hermione noticed there was no ring on her left hand, apparently going muggle meant Penelope had been able to escape the MMPA.

Just then a rather large shopper pushed past knocking both of them.

"I guess this isn't the best place to have a catch-up" Penelope giggled and began digging around in her handbag "Here's my number, call me and we'll have coffee sometime. I'd love to hear how everyone's doing"

Hermione promised she would and said goodbye to Penelope before looking down at the card she had been handed, it read _Penelope Clearwater – Pharmaceutical Sales_

**Thanks for all your reviews so far, please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you with your patience with Hermione and Severus, the next chapter will mark a big turning point for them**


	23. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Chapter 23

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Hermione awoke on Christmas morning full of excitement. Spinners End was covered in a thick fluffy carpet of snow and Mrs Platt's son had collected her a few days ago to spend Christmas in Manchester leaving Hermione and Severus several days free of curtain twitching and general nosiness. As she went downstairs Hermione smelled the delicious wafts of bacon that Severus was undoubtedly cooking for breakfast. She wanted to ask if she could have some but pride stopped her and she made do with a bowl of cereal after saying good morning.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Severus asked as Hermione unwrapped a bulky purple woollen object from Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Hermione held up the jumper to reveal a large yellow cat on the torso "It's a Weasley jumper" Hermione said happily "Mrs Weasley makes them every year for family and friends"

Severus made a hmming sound and sipped his early morning tea. Hermione pulled on the jumper before reaching under the Christmas tree for the remaining presents. Unsurprisingly most of the gifts had so far been for Hermione; she had received a werewolf _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_ from Harry and Ginny, a year's subscription to _Transfiguration Today _from Luna and Neville and a large box of treacle fudge from Ron, Lavender and Hugo (Hermione suspected Ron had written the card).

"And this one's for you" Hermione said passing a bottle shaped present to her husband

"Hmm whisky from McGonagall" Severus said unwrapping the flask "I suppose it's the thought that counts"

"You and McGonagall exchange gifts? Wasn't it only a few weeks ago that you were accusing her of profiteering from the MMPA?" queried Hermione wryly

"I may not always see eye to eye with Minerva but that doesn't mean I don't respect her" Severus said quietly and he nodded towards the last remaining present under the tree. Confused Hermione picked up the long wrapped box and was surprised when she read the label.

"Oh it's from you" Hermione said quietly feeling a strange fluttering in her stomach and set to work unwrapping the box as Severus watched closely. She quickly became excited as the coloured paper fell to reveal an Arabian Algedi telescope that Hermione knew to be at least five times more powerful than the one she had had at Hogwarts.

"Oh Severus…" she said in awe completely lost for words "It's beautiful"

"How do you know you haven't opened it yet?" he smirked

Hermione blushed and hurried to open the wooden box before taking out the silver instrument and examining it with delight.

"It's not quite as powerful as those in the Odar range of course but the resolution is still pretty good" Severus explained

"It's perfect" Hermione beamed and to her surprise and his she reached up from where she was sitting on the carpet and kissed him on the cheek.

Hermione looked away embarrassed and out of the corner of her eye could see Severus' cheeks had gone ever so slightly red "Wait here, I'll be back in a minute" she said and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

When she returned it was carrying a very large object covered in a woollen blanket which was emitting scratching noises. "Happy Christmas" she said proudly and placed it on the carpet in front of Severus. Crookshanks sniffed the unusual object, scrunching up his nose inquisitively.

Drawing his eyebrows Severus leaned down to remove the blanket to reveal a Great Horned Owl in an iron cage and looked at the creature curiously.

"I asked for the strongest owl Eeylop had" Hermione explained a little now as Severus had still yet to speak "I thought you could use him to carry potions"

"That is very thoughtful" he said hoarsely "Thank you"

Hermione beamed "Now you have to think of a name" she said

-oOoOo-

"Would anyone like some more Brussels sprouts?" Mrs Weasley called moving through the packed Burrow kitchen holding a bowl of sprouts over her head.

"Molly pass that here" Mr Weasley said rushing to take the bowl "You shouldn't be carrying heavy things in your condition"

"Oh Arthur you do fuss" Mrs Weasley said blushing a little and taking a seat "Although I must say I don't think I've had a baby this excitable since Fred and George"

"Do you think it's twins again" Angelina asked eagerly

"Hey that can't be right" Fred objected "There can only be one set of Weasley twins"

"Don't worry dear its only one baby" Mrs Weasley confirmed looking quite relieved at thought "A mother can tell"

"Did you know muggles have technology that can determine the gender of an unborn baby" Percy informed them with as much authority as somebody wearing a purple paper hat, could project

"Ingenious, just ingenious" Mr Weasley marvelled "Molly do you think…"

"I think there are some things that should be left as a surprise" Mrs Weasley said quickly

"Here here Mother" Percy agreed "Although I must admit it would be nice to know a bit more about Junior before he enters the world" and he patted Audrey's bulging stomach.

Further down the table Harry and Ron were amusing Hugo and Teddy Lupin by pulling funny faces

"Don't get him too worked up Ron" Lavender warned sipping some mulled wine "Otherwise he'll never go down for his afternoon nap"

"Oh but Lav look at him" Ron protested. Hugo chubby red face was scrunched up in laughter and clapped his hands eagerly

"Daddy, more" he squeaked, Lavender gave a small smile

"Where are Bill and Fleur?" Hermione enquired, noticing for the first time absence amongst the throng of Weasleys

"They're spending Christmas in Bordeaux with the Delacours" Ginny explained "I suppose it's only fair seeing as they spent the last two Christmases here. I kind of wish Bill wasn't the brother who decided to visit his in-laws though"

She nodded up the table to where Romilda Vane (now Weasley) was hand feeding George Weasley carrots.

"Ugh what does George see in her?" Hermione whispered almost gagging watching

"She's pretty and stupid" Ginny said simply "Or was that pretty stupid?"

"You seem remarkably calm about it. I'd thought you'd be spitting fire over this for much longer" Hermione said almost proudly

Ginny smirked "Turns out she's not nearly so interested in Harry now there's not much left in his Gringotts vault"

"Even so I'd avoid eating or drinking anything she gives you" Hermione advised and Ginny laughed

"So are you coming to Seamus' New Year's Eve party?" Ginny asked referring to the party she had overheard Ron and Harry discussing earlier "He's renting out the back room at The Three Broomsticks so it should be good"

"I can't" Hermione sighed "The Malfoys are hosting their own New Year's Eve party and I've already promised Severus I'd attend"

"You'd rather hang out with the Malfoys" Ginny said scrunching up her nose in disgust

"I'm running out of excuses for missing their various dinner parties" Hermione explained "And we've already spent Christmas apart"

"I thought it _wasn't that kind of marriage_" Ginny quoted wryly

"Well they'll be lots of Ministry people there so it'll be a good networking opportunity" Hermione justified "You know the Malfoys they'll invite anyone they don't know who's even vaguely important"

Across the table Andromeda Tonks gave a wry smile "Narcissa certainly always knew how to throw the most exclusive events"

Hermione felt her stomach drop, the two women were so different she often forgot that kind down to earth Mrs Tonks was the elder sister of the elegant snobbish Narcissa Malfoy. She guessed there was one person the Malfoys hadn't included on the guest list "Mrs Tonks, I'm so sorry…I didn't think…"

Andromeda chuckled "It's quite alright dear; I stopped looking forward to those events when I was fifteen, but you have a good time. You're right it will be a good opportunity to make new contacts"

-oOoOo-

Nine foot torches lit the way through the snow covered Malfoy grounds towards the Manor itself. The rooms inside glowed against the inky black sky and chatter and soft orchestral music could be heard wafting through the gardens.

"Remember you promised we could leave straight after midnight" Hermione reminded her husband as they walked towards the house

Severus smirked "I don't see why you didn't plead last minute flu as usual"

"It will be a good networking opportunity" Hermione proclaimed steeling herself for tonight's festivities.

As they approached the steps to the manor Severus put an arm out in front of her as two winged horses flew to the ground, in front of them, pulling an elegant carriage.

Out stepped Blaise and Daphne Zabini followed by his mother Ophelia. This was the first time Hermione had seen the infamous Ophelia Zabini in the flesh. She was every bit as beautiful as the stories Hermione had heard but there was something cold and dead in her heavily made up eyes.

"Good evening Severus" Madam Zabini greeted as they joined the other guests arriving at the ball "I didn't expect to see you here, I haven't seen you around recently"

"I could say the same Ophelia" Severus replied and Madam Zabini flushed a little at the subtle reference to her recent 'legal difficulties'.

"Well it's good to see you all the same Severus and your…little wife"

Hermione silently gritted her teeth, knowing she would have to expect more jibes through the course of the evening

The Malfoy ballroom was glittering with hundreds of floating candles and the party was already in full progress. Finely dressed witches and wizards danced in unison in the centre of the room whilst elder guests circled around the edges mingling and socialising.

There were several members of the Hogwarts faculty there that Hermione and Severus greeted as well as members of the Ministry of Magic. By now people were used to seeing Hermione and Severus together as a couple and there was much less staring or eyebrow furrowing.

"Claudius allow me to introduce you to Professor Severus Snape, formally of Hogwarts and now a private potioneer and you may recognise Hermione Snape who is in charge of Werewolf Support Services at the Ministry" Kingsley Shacklebolt introduced the pair to Claudius Cornwall, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. A short balding quiet man, Hermione noticed with some astonishment he appeared to be wearing tweed dress robes

"Yes I think I recall seeing you around the Ministry" Cornwall recalled thoughtfully "Of course I've heard of your accomplishments during the war Madam Snape, great things, yes, great things"

"Thank you" Hermione said quietly, Severus remained silent, by now used to being ignored in the presence of his wife.

"You must be very proud of your daughter, Professor" Cornwall continued

There was an awkward pause during which Severus clenched his jaw and Hermione shifted uncomfortably focusing her gaze on the Scamanders across the room

"Hermione and Severus are married Claudius" Kingsley explained. Hermione was slightly annoyed to see a faint trace of amusement in his eyes but became further agitated when Severus murmured "Excuse me I have yet to greet the hosts"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I hope I haven't offended him" Cornwall said quickly and he looked genuinely mortified "It really was a stupid mistake"

"It's fine" Hermione said through gritted teeth not sure who she was more irritated by; her husband for his appalling display of rudeness or the scores of people who seemed to judge them at a moment's notice.

"Hermione I was wondering if you had time to meet with the Auror Office on Tuesday" Kingsley asked obviously sensing that a change of subject was in order

"Yes of course" Hermione said wondering at the urgency "Is everything ok?"

"More or less, we had a particularly nasty suspected werewolf attack on Boxing Day" Kingsley explained "Now criminal activities aren't your responsibility I know, but I'd like to get your thoughts all the same. I'm afraid there are a few old fashioned aurors in the department and I'd rather they didn't sway the others"

"I'll have all the facts and figures prepped for Tuesday sir" Hermione reassured him "Just send me a memo"

Across the ballroom Augusta Longbottom was sharing a particularly juicy piece of gossip with Porpentia Scamander "I heard it from Tiberius Odgen himself that Minerva personally visited several Wizengamot members to convince them to vote for the Magical Marriage and Procreation Act"

Mrs Scamander gasped "And to think all those weeks she spent grandstanding over the dangers of enforced matrimony and she was in favour all along"

Mrs Longbottom shook her head tutting disapprovingly. Rolf Scamander passed by, not noticing the two elderly witches, taking a large swig of firewhiskey.

"Young man just how much have you had to drink this evening" Mrs Scamander scolded noticing her grandsons reddening cheeks.

"Relax Granma its New Year's Eve" Rolf slurred grinning

"Where are your manners? Say hello to Mrs Longbottom"

"Good Evening Mrs Longbottom" Rolf said before looking around "Where's Luna?"

"My son and his wife are at another event tonight" Mrs Longbottom said through pursed lips

"Oh might as well go home then" Rolf said casually "There doesn't seem to be anybody here under the age of forty" and he sauntered off.

Hermione tiptoed her way back from the bathroom through the Malfoy hallways, carefully trying not to awake the dozing Malfoy ancestors asleep in their frames.

A white blond Stuart witch however sniffed at Hermione as she passed "My dear you'll never get a husband with hair like that"

Hermione turned to the Malfoy portrait "Not that it's any of your business but I already have a husband and he likes my hair…or at least I think he does" Hermione had really no idea what Severus found attractive about her, it could of course just be that she was 19 and female.

The Stuart Malfoy smiled and said in a false sympathetic tone "Oh dear is he a half blood?"

"Yes he is" Hermione said sweetly "But unlike the wizards of your era he still has his own teeth and hasn't shaved his head in the need to rid himself of lice"

Feeling pleased with herself for besting a pure blood bigot for once even if it was only in brushstroke form Hermione headed back to the ballroom. She stopped suddenly overhearing raised voices coming from a nearby room.

"You are acting hysterical Pansy" she heard a cold voice shout and Hermione recognised the dull tones of Draco Malfoy

"_Don't!_ Don't you dare criticise me after I caught you draped all over that…that…slut" Pansy shrieked

"Yes well dancing tends involves some bodily contact" Malfoy drawled

"I've seen how you look at her" Pansy hissed "Anytime Astoria is in the vicinity you turn into a perverted lovesick fop"

"And how would you know how I look at anyone? This is the first time I've seen you in weeks, you spend so much time shopping and lunching and Merlin knows what else"

"_I'm sorry _I thought you might appreciate the effort to contribute to the St Mungos Children's Ward or Endangered Species Committee as a way of cleaning _your_ family name" Pansy said spitefully

"Oh I've had enough of this" Malfoy exclaimed and Hermione only had a second to jump out of the way before he stormed out banging the door in his wake.

"I bet you enjoyed that didn't you Granger"

Hermione jumped and turned round to see Pansy now walking out of the room

"It's Snape now actually" Hermione corrected

Pansy gave a cold laugh "Of course I'd forgotten that particular misfortune had befallen the poor Professor"

"Well he doesn't seem nearly as unhappy as Draco" Hermione shot back, she was getting a little fed up of all these pure-blooded women insinuating things about her marriage.

Pansy flushed "I'd watch yourself if I were you _Granger_ you don't want to cross me" she hissed

Hermione laughed "Or what, you'll tell more lies about me to Rita Skeeter, nobody reads her anymore anyway or maybe you could persuade your mother in law to serve me some out of date dragon pate"

To Hermione's surprise Pansy smirked and walked slowly towards her "At least Draco was only looking" she said smugly before brushing past her and heading back to the ballroom "I'd keep an eye on your husband tonight if I were you" she said as she walked off.

Hermione slowly digested Pansy's words as she walked back into the ballroom. She couldn't mean that Severus would cheat surely, if her husband was one thing it was loyal. Severus may regret their marriage but she was sure he respected her enough to remain faithful.

She scoured the ballroom in search of him, fully expecting him to be deep in conversation with Lucius Malfoy. Minister Bones was currently conversing with Letan, Pansy and Draco were now on opposite sides of the room pointedly ignoring each other and Rolf Scamander was teetering unsteadily by the bar.

"You traitor"

Hermione flinched and swivelled around to see Henry St James grinning widely "How dare you go and get promoted and leave me to do Diggory's donkeywork by myself"

Hermione smiled "Hello Henry, how are you?"

"Oh you know plodding away as per usual. I'm sure you've heard about the Hartlepool Mermaid dispute" Hermione nodded "Diggory and I are holding talks with them next week so we're currently brushing up on our mermish"

"So I should expect to hear screeching when I return to the office on Monday?"

"Well a little screeching in the office is not necessarily a bad thing" Henry replied and gave a wink "Can I get you a drink?"

"Um…I was actually looking for my husband" Hermione said feeling a little uneasy "I think he's off somewhere talking to Lucius Malfoy"

"Isn't that him over there?" Henry nodded and Hermione looked in the indicated direction and saw Severus standing next to the elegantly dressed Ophelia Zabini. Madam Zabini must have been telling a very amusing story for Hermione could recognise her husband's eyes crinkling in amusement.

Hermione's stomach dropped as Madam Zabini placed her hand on her husband's arm as she spoke. "On second thoughts I will have that drink" she said

Henry smiled and they went in search of some floating elf made wine

"It's not that I don't appreciate the promotion it's just that there doesn't seem to be anything I can do in WSS without any funding" Hermione confided as Henry poured her a second glass of wine "And Merlin it would be interesting to meet the mermaids" she sighed

"Why so you can hold Diggory's briefcase?" Henry smirked "You're on your way up Hermione make no mistake about that. Why do you think Towler resented you so much?"

Hermione smiled at the compliment "How is Towler? How are the goblins treating him?"

"Oh he's excelling actually. I've never seen someone more interested in smelting techniques"

Hermione giggled "Diggory did always say he had a goblin mind set"

Henry laughed and the pair drifted out to the balcony that overlooked the Malfoy grounds. It was quieter out here with only a few guests milling around quietly talking.

"It's certainly beautiful out here, I'll give the Malfoys that" Henry whistled taking the snow covered immaculate lawns

"Cold though" Hermione shivered

"Here this'll warm you up" Henry smiled and poured her some more wine. Hermione drank eagerly; it made her feel warmer and much less anxious than she had felt at the beginning of the evening

"How long till midnight?" Hermione asked

Henry checked his watch "Forty minutes" he smirked "Why are you looking for someone to kiss Hermione?"

Hermione smiled, she was ashamed to admit that she liked the feeling of St James flirting with her. It was nice for someone to pay attention to her like that for once.

"And what about you? Where is your wife this evening Henry?"

"Oh in there somewhere" Henry nodded towards the ballroom "This is her world not mine. Viola's much more at ease with tiaras and castles and house elves than I am."

"Really I thought you could fit in anywhere" Hermione said slyly "Henry St James; charming, amiable and friend and confidant to everyone at the Ministry of Magic. Isn't that the image you like to project?"

Henry smirked and ducked his eyes ""Well I see you've got me all figured out Hermione Snape" his voice sank down to a whisper "Of course the difference is I only really mean it with you"

He leant down and kissed her. Hermione jumped back instantly her eyes wide open.

"Wh…what are you doing?" she spluttered

"What do you think?" Henry exclaimed bewildered "I was trying to kiss you. We've been flirting all night"

"So that doesn't give you the right to try and kiss me" Hermione protested "I'm married. You're married"

Henry laughed loudly "Put it this way you're more Viola's type than I am and do you honestly expect me to believe you actually love that slimy traitor?"

Hermione slapped him "You're pathetic"

"Why because I'm living my life in spite of this ridiculous law" Henry questioned coldly "Are you really going to chain yourself to a man you can't stand for the rest of your life because I can guarantee he won't extend you the same courtesy or didn't you see him fawn over Ophelia Zabini"

Hermione looked at him in disgust "I guess first impressions are correct, you really are the most vacuous person I have ever met. Goodbye Henry"

She left the balcony and walked back through the doorway into the ballroom but Henry grabbed her wrist before she could go any further

"Hermione wait"

Hermione turned to him "What?" she said icily

"Look let's not make a big deal about this, we were drinking and…" he suddenly stopped, his eyes widened and his face went deathly white

"And what Mr St. James" a cold familiar voice said behind her

Henry dropped her wrist as though it burned

Hermione felt her stomach turn to lead and she turned around praying she was mistaken.

"I have been searching for you but I now see you have been well attended to" Severus sneered

"Henry and I were talking" Hermione said

"Indeed" Severus sneered as though he knew exactly what had just happened "It is time for us to leave" He swept around his long black robes billowing behind him.

Hermione hurried after him "It's not even midnight yet" she protested

"I think we've done enough _celebrating _for tonight" Severus said through gritted teeth as they approached the hall where they came across Narcissa Malfoy

"You're not leaving are you Severus" Narcissa queried "You'll miss the firework display and Ophelia was hoping to dance with you tonight"

"I'm afraid we must Narcissa please give Lucius and Draco our regards" He replied and took the crook of Hermione's elbow motioning them to leave. But Hermione refused to be pulled along

"I would like to see the firework display actually" she said standing firm

"Well then it is such a shame we will have to miss them" Severus said through gritted teeth his face getting steadily darker "Goodbye Narcissa"

He yanked Hermione forward with them and the pair disappeared out of the great front doors and into the grounds beyond.

Narcissa Malfoy sniffed in disapproval, she was fond of Severus especially after all he had done to protect Draco during the war but there was really no excuse for that kind of behaviour. It must be the influence of that _girl_.

She approached her husband who had just finished conversing with Claudius Cornwall "Lucius you won't believe the conversation I just had with Severus"

"Oh really was he sulking at being forced to socialise" Lucius smirked "As usual"

"Not exactly he…he…" Narcissa took a breath she was feeling rather faint

"Narcissa"

"I…I" Narcissa started to say before stumbling into Lucius' arms "I think I need to sit down"

-oOoOo-

"What in Merlin's name was _that_?" Hermione shouted slamming the door as she followed Severus into No. 83 Spinners End. They had crossed the Malfoy grounds to the apparition point in stone cold silence. It was only once they had appeared on the banks of the dirty river that marked their normal apparition point that Severus let go of her elbow and strode ahead of her to the dark dingy terraced house.

"I thought it best we left before you embarrassed yourself" Severus said coldly removing his cloak

"I think you managed that perfectly well by yourself when you dragged me through the ballroom like a caveman" Hermione said icily "What were you thinking?"

Severus strode straight over to her, their faces were inches apart and Hermione felt herself tremble "I will not have my wife cavorting with spineless boys in public"

"I was not _cavorting_" Hermione scoffed "Henry and I were just talking"

"Do not lie to me" he hissed staring straight at her

"I'm not…"

Suddenly she was hurtling through dancing couples, garish robes and music was filling her ears. She was talking to Kingsley, no, she was eavesdropping on Malfoy and Pansy, no, Henry was leading her outside. The images slowed down as her and Henry started talking and drinking. She watched in horror as she and Severus watched Henry St James kiss her just over twenty minutes ago.

They were back in their sitting room and Severus was wearing a look of grim satisfaction.

"How dare you" Hermione ground out "How dare you break into my mind and intrude in my private thoughts"

Severus' smirk vanished and his face slowly darkened "A little hypocritical don't you think _my dear_ given what we have just witnessed"

"What because some idiot got drunk and kissed me at a New Year's Eve party you think that gives you the right to perform legilimency on me" Hermione shouted

"I will not be made a fool of"

"And I will not be made to feel guilty for something I did not do" Hermione said firmly "_He_ kissed _me_ or didn't you see me push him away?"

"Was that before or after you spent the entire night alone with him flirting?" he sneered

"Well maybe if you hadn't of abandoned me for the entire night I wouldn't have had to seek entertainment _elsewhere_" Hermione said viciously "Let me guess you were discussing the drawbacks of using hellebore as a base for short term antidotes with Ophelia Zabini"

"Enjoying adult conversation actually" Severus smirked "Away from the emotional tirades and histrionics of…"

"You hypocritical git" Hermione fumed "_You're_ the one who made a scene tonight not me. You have no right to call me dramatic when you imagine threats and plots to your character out of nowhere"

"A fine assessment of my personality I'm sure" Severus sneered "Only made slightly less credible by the fact it came from a spoilt, immature and desperate to please sycophant"

"Well it's better than being a petty heartless git" Hermione shouted "I have never in my life met someone so insecure and selfish. I would have rather married the sixty year old 25 stone grindylow breeder that petitioned for me than you!"

At the end of her rage of Hermione was now breathing very quickly and she could almost hear her heart beating wildly.

"The feeling is mutual" Severus replied coldly.

Then without knowing what she was doing or why she was doing it Hermione lunged forwards and threw her arms round him kissing him firmly on the mouth. Deepening the kiss she pushed her tongue into his mouth clashing their teeth together painfully.

It only took Severus a second to catch-up before he was gripping her tightly round the waist with one hand whilst the other was buried in her thick bushy hair pushing her head even closer to his.

Hermione moaned into his mouth, her whole body was on fire and she hadn't felt this alive in months. She began to claw at the clasp of his cloak, she wanted to get closer to him and there were too many buttons in the way. Severus seemed to guess what she was trying to achieve and together they removed his cloak whilst still fused together at the mouth.

Her own cloak was soon ripped off as Severus backed her towards the bookshelves. Her back hit them with a thud and wrapped her arms around him more tightly enjoying the feeling of their bodies rubbing together.

Severus' mouth pulled away with a small 'pop' and Hermione gasped as he lifted her up against the bookshelf and began attacking her neck. His hands had moved under her dress robes to hold her by the underside of her thighs and Hermione started to grind her pelvis against his now that they were aligned moaning at the wonderful feeling it produced.

Severus grunted and started bucking towards her "Wait witch" he commanded. He lifted her up into his arm so that he was now carrying her in a bridal fashion and proceeded up the stairs as Hermione attacked his mouth again with renewed vigour.

Hermione hardly noticed they had entered his darkened room until Severus had collapsed them on the bed and proceeded to pull off her dress robes. She gasped as he kissed his way down her chest and pulled down the cups of her bra to suck her breast.

"Severus" Hermione moaned pushing herself up against him enjoying the friction of their bodies rubbing against each other. Surprising even herself she pushed him up and rolled them over so that she was now straddling him and dove back into his mouth.

Scraping at his dress robes she managed to undo the many buttons as they divested each other of their clothing. Hermione ran her hands over his thin bare chest and began to work the buttons to his trousers open.

Severus flipped her over with such force she gasped in shock and pressed his mouth against hers passionately. Hermione felt him remove her knickers and plunged into her.

Hermione moaned at the contact and start to move her hips to meet his feeling something frantic build up inside her. "Harder" she breathed as Severus began to pound into her faster. Severus started to kiss her neck again and brought his hands up to caress her breasts whilst Hermione was clawing his back.

The heat built up inside her until she could take it no more and came undone. Severus continued to pump inside her for a few seconds later until he found his release.

Rolling of her Severus collapsed tired and panting next to Hermione and together they soon drifted off on a woollen blanket under a muddy polluted night sky to the sound of stray distant fireworks.

**So a much longer and eventful chapter. Please review and let me know what you think**

**Thank you**


	24. Polish and Painkillers

Chapter 24

Polish and Painkillers

"Paracetomol, carpet cleaner, rubber gloves, detergent, disinfectant, polish and bleach" the shop assistant ran the items through the till "Wild party last night?" she quipped

"Something like that" Hermione muttered

The woman behind the till was in her late thirties and had brashly died peroxide blonde hair that contrasted against her dark roots and was wearing a nametag that read 'Lisa'

"God I wish I was your age again" she said packing up the cleaning products "Me and my old man were stuck home all night watching Big Ben on the telly cause we couldn't get a babysitter"

Hermione gave a wan smile really not really feeling like exchanging in conversation this New Year's Day

"Anything else?" Lisa asked

"No thank you" Hermione replied politely and handed over the correct change before exiting the corner shop titled _Brucknell's Bits and Bobs_.

Maybe it was the fact that she had woken up alone and naked under Severus' scratchy woollen blankets or that she had thrown up twice this morning and still had a splitting headache but Hermione was carrying inside her a quiet determination that she had never felt before.

She didn't really know how to process last night as it was still mostly a mixture of embarrassment from the party and blurred images and intense sensations from afterwards.

She had tried to push it all down inside of her and brush it off but the only problem was the feeling of Severus running his hands all over her body kept cropping up as she ate her cornflakes. She had attempted to settle down in the sitting room with a good book as she would normally do on her day off but the only difficulty was she could see the image of her husband pinning her up against the bookshelf.

It was only then that she realised how dusty the bookshelves were for the first time in weeks and remembered how dark and neglected this old house was and how irritated and conflicted and confused and angry it made her feel.

So with a definite purpose in her step she had walked the ten minutes to the shops and purchased as many cleaning products as she could find in _Brucknells's Bits and Bobs_.

"Hermione…Hermione"

Hermione turned to see old Mrs Platt tottering towards her from other side of the cobbled street and waited for her to cross the road

"I'm glad I caught you I was calling you're name for a good few minutes. You must have been in your own little world"

"Sorry" Hermione blushed looking away before addressing Mrs Platt "Good Morning Mrs Platt" she greeted

"How are you dear, I haven't seen you in a while?" Mrs Platt asked

"I'm fine thank you" Hermione replied politely wondering how she could leave without being rude "How are you?"

"Oh you know as well as can be expected" Mrs Platt explained "I've just come back from my son's, you know our Gerald" Hermione didn't but Mrs Platt kept talking "Anyway his wife has just stripped their lounge of a lovely comfy carpet and put in laminate flooring. Can you believe it _laminate flooring_. Not to my taste but as I said to my Gerald he and Sandra have to live there and if they like it…"

"Yes I suppose so" Hermione agreed hoping to hurry Mrs Platt up

"Anyway like I said Gerald dropped me home this morning where I received the most interesting phone call from Mrs Singh, you know Mrs Singh - she lives down near the Mill Brook and her husband works at King Edward's school." Mrs Platt rattled on "Well I'm sure you've heard but as soon as she told me the news I knew we would have to take action so I raced over to let Lisa McKeith know. I'm sure her husband cannot be happy about this"

She nodded towards the corner shop

"Oh" Hermione said, she wasn't quite sure she had understood half of what Mrs Platt had said and certainly hadn't heard any news that a Mrs Singh might've shared.

"Would you like to join us dear?" Mrs Platt asked kindly "Lisa's always some good hob knobs in stock and I'm sure we could use any ideas you might have"

"I'm sorry but I'm a bit busy today" Hermione apologised her feet itching

"Not to worry pet, I'm sure I'll catch you another time" Mrs Platt assured her and said goodbye to Hermione as she bustled into the little corner shop.

-oOoOo-

"Bill, Bill wake up" Fleur Weasley shrieked shaking her near comatose husband

"I'm trying to sleep darling" Bill tired muffled grunt came from underneath the Delacour's acromantula silk pillows. He and Fleur had partied late into the night in Poitiers with her cousins and some old Beauxbaton schoolmates.

Fleur hit him with a pillow "Well wake up and look at zis"

Bill reluctantly lifted his head from under the duvet and took the letter his wife was waving angrily

_Dear Mrs Weasley_

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank is pleased to inform that you that your upcoming maternity leave has been brought forward to commence effective from January 1__st__ 1999._

_Following amendments to the Magical Marriage and Procreation Act 1998 you are legally entitled to maternity leave from January 1__st__ 1999 to September 1__st__ 2000. During this period you will be put on half pay._

_If you have any questions please contact Goblin Resources._

_Congratulations on your upcoming birth_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Dripduk_

_Head of Goblin Resources_

"That can't be right" Bill said squinting at the letter "You're not due till May, how can you be on maternity leave already? You've only just begun to show"

"It's zat stupid Marriage act. I told you we should 'ave moved back to France" Fleur replied waspishly snatching the letter back. She looked down at it sadly "And zis stupid gold crisis, how will we manage if I'm on 'alf pay"

Bill leaned up and kissed Fleur on her forehead "We'll manage" he said stroking her face "And if not we can always move back in with my parents"

Fleur's sad face dropped and instantly she began hitting him again with the pillow. Bill laughed and wrestled a giggling Fleur underneath him and began to kiss her passionately.

"Oh Bill" Fleur moaned

-oOoOo-

"The Ministry of Magic has introduced long term enforced maternity leave without stipulating salary rates in their regulations. Disgraceful" Mrs Longbottom tutted flicking through the _Daily Prophet_ at the morning breakfast table "And some mermaids have attacked a muggle boat off the coast of Hartlepool. Vicious creatures. Will you have to deal with that Neville?"

Neville who was leaning heavily on his hand jerked up suddenly "Huh, what was that Gran?" he replied tired and red eyed

Mrs Longbottom sniffed disapprovingly "Honestly you're as bad at that Rolf Scamander. I do hope you didn't embarrass me as much he embarrassed his grandparents last night"

"Rolf was at the Malfoy ball last night" Luna remarked trying to sound casual, playing with her porridge.

Rolf had mentioned he would see her at the party on New Year's Eve and when he hadn't turned up at The Three Broomsticks Luna had figured he had decided to spend New Year's in Dhaka. She had felt oddly bereft at the fact and even Ginny had noticed she had seemed withdrawn at Seamus' party. But if he had attended the Malfoy party then maybe they had just got confused about which parties they would be attending.

Mrs Longbottom peered suspiciously over the top of her china tea cup "Yes" she said slowly "Why do you ask?"

"No reason" Luna said quickly "I just didn't know he was back from Dhaka yet" she explained

Mrs Longbottom gave her a long examining look that made Luna feel quite uncomfortable before readdressing her exhausted grandson on whether the Auror Office would deal with the issue of the rogue Hartlepool mermaids.

-oOoOo-

There was nothing quite like the mind numbing drudgery of good hard cleaning to rid your mind of conflicting thoughts Hermione decided as she attacked the kitchen cabinets with renewed vigour. For instance she had since discovered that the inside of the cabinets were actually beige rather than dark grey as previously thought.

A throat cleared deeply behind her and Hermione jerked upwards banging her head on the roof of the cupboard in the process

"Oww" she winced and tentatively removed her head rubbing the sore patch

"My apologies" Severus drawled "I was merely curious as to what you were doing"

"Painting the Taj Mahal" Hermione replied sarcastically taking great care not to look at him as she dipped the sponge in warm water again "What does it look like?"

"And may I ask why you are cleaning like a house elf?"

"Because this house filthy and I'm sick to death of living in it" Hermione said bluntly

"Well you seemed quite happy to roll around naked in the fifth of it last night" Severus remarked casually

Hermione stopped scrubbing instantly "I thought we'd agreed not to speak of that" she said quietly

"I wasn't aware we had made such an agreement" and Hermione could tell he was smirking

"It was implicit after I woke up alone this morning and you've been avoiding me all day"

"I haven't been avoiding you all day I've merely had orders to fill" Severus replied "And judging from the amount of alcohol you consumed last night I thought you would appreciate the lie in. Unfortunately not all of us can afford to sleep to ten o'clock in the morning"

That made Hermione feel a little better "Well I still don't want to talk about it" she said and turned to look at him for the first time that day. He was leaning against one of the counters wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up as opposed to his usual black robes. Hermione supposed he must have come up in the middle of brewing.

"Very well" Severus said bowing his head "We will not need to fill our next obligation until next Sunday" he shuffled and Hermione had the distinct impression he was nervous about something "Will you require a calming draught?"

Hermione opened her mouth and no sound came out. She was no prepared for this question and had no idea what to say. "I…I…I don't know" she finally spluttered

Severus stood up a little straighter "I'll prepare some just in case then" and he turned to leave the kitchen

"No" someone said and it took a moment for Hermione to realise it was herself that had spoken. Severus turned round his eyebrows drawn in confusion

"I…I just mean that no…I don't want any calming draught next Sunday" she said finally

Severus nodded and once more left to return to work in the basement. Hermione gave a deep sigh and tried not to think of the implications of what she had just said as she began to once again scrub the back of a kitchen cupboard. As she removed the decades' worth of dirt and grime she uncovered some small marks _SS + LE_ that had been scratched into the woodwork.

-oOoOo-

"You do realise that you are a witch and as such have access to a considerable variety of cleaning charms and potions?" Severus said as Hermione packed up the last of her cleaning supplies late that evening. She had just finished cleaning the carpet and Severus was sitting in his usual wingback armchair by the fire reading a potioneering periodical.

"Witches and wizards rely too much on magic" Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen to put the supplies underneath the sink "You take away most people's wands and they're as helpless as infants"

"True" Severus conceded

"Besides" Hermione said bracingly returning to the sitting room "I'll still use those spells in future in order to keep this place clean"

She looked around proudly at her handiwork; she thought the house looked and felt much better and fresher now.

"Hmm what would you say to buying some new curtains?" she pondered looking at the heavy dark green drapes

"I would remind you of your agreement not to change anything in this house"

"An agreement that apparently doesn't extend to me spending all day cleaning up after you" Hermione replied waspishly

"The same affect could have been achieved in minutes if you had deigned to use magic"

Hermione huffed and began to scour the bookshelves for some evening reading. She selected a book on the 13th century Transfiguration Renaissance and settled down on the sofa "They just make the sitting room so dark during the day" she complained glancing at the curtains "Besides if I used magic then I never would have met Mrs Platt down at the shops this morning. She returned from her son's today you know"

"Yes I heard her muffled barking at him from all the way down in the basement" Severus said wryly

"She seemed rather worked up about something" Hermione said "You haven't heard any news from Mrs Singh have you?"

"Who is Mrs Singh?"

"I have no idea but apparently she lives near the river, her husband teaches at King Edwards and she has some important gossip to share" Hermione remarked sardonically "According to Mrs Platt anyway"

"They must be new to the area"

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked

"Simply there was no Mr Singh teaching when I attended King Edwards" Severus remarked referring to the nearby primary school that backed onto the common and brook that Hermione and Severus frequently used for apparition.

"You went to King Edwards?" Hermione asked

"For my sins"

"It seems to be quite a good school, considering the area" Hermione remarked "Mrs Platt said they've been doing well in the league tables"

"I wasn't aware you talked to Mrs Platt so much" Severus smirked

"Well it's hard not to talk to Mrs Platt" Hermione muttered and dared herself to bring up a subject that had been on her mind that day "Did Lily Evans go to King Edward's?" she asked

Severus brought his periodical down to his lap and looked at her suspiciously "No" he said finally

"Why not?"

Severus replied "The Evans lived on the other side of the mill in the detached houses. I suppose the Evans felt that Primrose Gardens Primary was more convenient"

"So I you suppose you must have met at the library" Hermione prodded

"The park actually" Severus narrowed his eyes "Is there a point to all of these questions?"

"I was just curious" Hermione shrugged "We've heard so much about James; Harry, Ron and I from Sirius and Remus but we barely know anything about Lily"

"So this is for Potter's benefit?" Severus said with an edge and Hermione realised she shouldn't have brought up Harry or his father

"So what if it is? Doesn't Harry deserve to know more about his mother?" Hermione argued

"And why does that involve digging around in _my _past?" he hissed

Hermione frowned "Who else there is to ask. Your past is her past"

There was a long pause and Hermione sensed that maybe she had pushed him too far. Feeling rather tired from cleaning all day she closed her unread book and got up "I'm sorry I was just curious" she explained "I mean the pair of you used to run round this house playing as children" she gestured drifting towards the staircase

Severus frowned "Lily Evans has never entered this house"

"But I saw your names scratched underneath the sink. I assumed one of you put them there whilst playing hide and seek"

Severus turned and looked into the fire and began to speak "Sometimes when I was young my father used to come home from the pub angry and he would argue with my mother. I did not like to witness such fights"

The mantelpiece clock ticked by as Hermione struggled to come up with something to say. Finally she said "Severus I wasn't asking for Harry's benefit, I just wanted to know more about you."

She turned and headed upstairs to bed.


	25. Narcissa's Proposal

Chapter 25

Narcissa's Proposal

"I hid as a muggle during the war so I didn't realise it was over until a few months over and by then the Magical Marriage and Procreation Act had passed so I just stayed hidden" Penelope explained drinking a cappuccino.

She and Hermione were having lunch in a café just off Whitehall and Hermione was curious as to how Penelope had managed to avoid the MMPA.

"So you fell off their radar in the confusion" Hermione surmised

"I guess they must have me recorded as 'Missing' or 'Presumed Dead', either way I haven't had any official correspondence from them" Penelope shrugged "Please don't let them know I'm alive, it might sound odd but I quite like living as a muggle even if I do sometimes miss the Wizarding world"

"It doesn't sound odd and of course I won't tell them. There's no reason to subject anyone else to this ridiculous law"

"Enough about me anyway tell me about everyone else. Let me guess you've married Ron and are now an official part of the Weasley family"

Hermione shifted awkwardly and looked down at her soup "Actually Ron married another girl in our year, her name's Lavender Brown well Weasley now. They have a baby boy named Hugo and I married Severus Snape"

"Oh" Penelope's eyebrows rose so high they disappeared under her blond fringe

"It's a long story" Hermione said quickly

"Sounds it" she replied "How is everyone else? Do you um… hear from Percy at all?"

Hermione hesitated, she wasn't sure when or why Percy and Penelope had actually broken up or how they had left things. She decided the most sensible course of action was to just be honest.

"Percy and the Weasleys made up after the war and he married Audrey Malkin, Madam Malkin's niece" Hermione said "They're expecting a baby in March"

Now Penelope looked uncomfortable "I remember Audrey from Hogwarts. She was in the year below us, funny I wouldn't think she and Percy had much in common."

"So how is life in pharmaceutical sales?"

Penelope brightened at the change of subject "Well I won't pretend I dreamed of it as a little girl but actually I'm really enjoyed it" she smiled "It's really challenging but I just love the rush when I make a sale"

Hermione grinned "How did you get into it?"

-oOoOo-

_Dear Mrs Snape_

_Thank you for your letter to the Strasbourg Fund for Magical Beings in Need. We have read about your proposed Wolfsbane project with great interest but unfortunately are unable to approve your application for funding at this time._

_The Strasbourg Fund helps witches and wizards in need right across Europe from scholarships in Bosnia to rehousing displaced giants in Norway. With such a large number of worthy causes applying for funding I hope you can appreciate we are not always able help deserving projects._

_We would invite you to apply next year when…_

Hermione sighed in frustration and screwed up the letter throwing it into her office fire. She turned her attention instead to the report she was writing for the Auror Office on the werewolves who had aligned themselves with Voldemort during the final battle and were still at large.

_The whereabouts of the werewolf known as Longtail is currently unknown. Last seen disapparating outside Honeydukes shop in Hogsmeade on May 2__nd__ 1998, Longtail is suspected to have committed…_

There was a knock on Hermione's office door, she frowned her meeting with Diggory wasn't for another 30 minutes.

"Come in" she invited and to her surprise Narcissa Malfoy entered the small office. She looked around disdainfully at the cramped quarters and overflowing bookshelves that looked as though they might collapse at any second.

"Good afternoon Mrs Malfoy. Can I help you?" she asked uncertainly

"Can we speak privately?" Hermione nodded and cast the _Muffliato _charm. She noticed that Narcissa seemed a little paler than usual and not quite as sure of herself. "It's an interesting office you have here"

"Well it's a little cramped but I like it" Hermione shrugged

Narcissa gave her a patronising smile that said 'well of course _you_ would like it'

A few moments passed and Hermione became more curious about what could have brought the rich Malfoy matriarch to her own little corner of the Ministry this Wednesday afternoon.

"You may have heard that I am with child" Narcissa spoke suddenly

Hermione nodded surprised at the personal direction the conversation was heading in

"That is no longer the case"

"Oh Mrs Malfoy I'm so sor…"

Narcissa put up her hand to stop Hermione "This is not the first child I have lost but I wish for it to be the last. I have at least twenty child bearing years ahead of me but I do not think I can bear this pain any longer"

Hermione nodded sympathetically "I understand Mrs Malfoy but I'm not sure what this has to do with me. Maybe St Mungos can…"

"St Mungos will merely top me up with fertility potions thanks to this ghastly law" Narcissa interrupted again "As I'm sure you're aware there is a loophole in the law that allows for muggle contraception, no doubt the Ministry believed them ineffective given the rate muggles seem to breed"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about" Hermione said uneasily

Narcissa gave a sickly sweet smile "I can assure you Mrs Snape I have researched this area in as much detail as possible and it has not escaped my notice that you are still not pregnant. At least judging by the amount of champagne you consumed at my New Year's Eve party"

Hermione breathed deeply and spoke carefully "Mrs Malfoy muggle contraception is not technically against the law but I think most people including the Wizengamot would agree it violates the spirit of the act"

"You can be assured of my discretion. I do not wish to tarnish my family's reputation any further and I would not ask you for this if I was not desperate" and Hermione was alarmed to detect a note of pleading in her voice

"There are pills you can take" Hermione said slowly "I suppose I could get some for you"

Narcissa breathed a visible sigh of relief "Thank you Mrs Snape, you don't know how much this means to me" she said "I will of course compensate you accordingly"

"Oh no, that's not necessary" Hermione said quickly

"It is not up for negotiation. Malfoys do not accept charity" Narcissa said firmly "As I recall you are seeking funding for a project to tame werewolves"

"I…" Hermione stuttered "The Ministry requires funding guaranteed for five years. You really don't have to…"

"Oh I'm sure the Malfoy vaults can take it" Narcissa laughed "That's settled then I'll tell my representatives at Gringotts to contact you"

"O..Ok" Hermione said rather bewildered

Narcissa got up to leave "You and Severus simply must come to dinner soon, I'll send an owl. Good day Mrs Snape"

"Good Day" Hermione whispered still in awe. She had just found funding for the Wolfsbane project from the Malfoys no less and in return would be supplying Mrs Malfoy with muggle contraception.

She just hoped she knew what she was getting herself in to

-oOoOo-

It was with a spring in her step that Hermione apparated home that evening. Her previous doubts about accepting Mrs Malfoy's help had started to disappear once she had begun to formulate more concrete plans for the Wolfsbane Project.

Once she received the letter confirming funding from Gringotts she would be able to meet with Diggory and the Head of Creature-Induced Injuries at St Mungos to begin to make the project a reality.

"Hiya Mrs Snape" a boy in school uniform said sitting on the wall that separated the end of Mill Brook Lane from the river "Fancy some grass?"

"It's late Ryan, go home" Hermione smiled walking past "And give that coriander back to your mother" she yelled

She turned the corner of Mill Brook Lane into Spinners End and headed up the hill to No. 83. She was just about to turn the key to enter when Mrs Platt popped out from next door.

"Hello Hermione just got back from work have you?" She asked kindly

"Yes Mrs Platt"

"What exactly is it that you do?" she asked curiously

"I err…work for the civil service" Hermione lied "I commute" she explained to Mrs Platt's confused expression

"Ah excellent maybe you can provide a bit of an insider's perspective" she handed Hermione an official looking letter "I'm sure you've heard that the council are building a bypass straight through Mill Brook Common in between the school and the river"

"They can't do that" Hermione said reading in shock that they were going to bulldoze the scrubland. Yes it was overgrown and full of litter but that didn't mean they could just build a road through it.

"Our thoughts exactly" Mrs Platt said primly "It'll run right behind the school and you know the kids round here. It's an accident waiting to happen"

-oOoOo-

Hermione stormed down the basement steps a few minutes later after she had finished chatting to Mrs Platt "Look at this" she fumed and slapped the letter down next to where Severus was brewing

"Good Evening to you too" he drawled

Hermione flushed at her slightly dramatic entrance "They're building over Mill Brook Common, can you believe it?"

Severus put down the bowl he was using to crush grasshoppers and glanced at the letter "Good it's about time they did something with that wasteland"

Hermione rose her eyebrows "You're joking it's the only piece of greenery around here for miles" Hermione said "Unless you count the park but that's just a concrete football pitch and some swings"

"That common is a polluted cess pit" he poured the crushed grasshoppers onto a chopping board and began to cut them more finely with a silver knife. Hermione watched his long fingers wield the knife with precision and almost shivered recalling how those same fingers had stroked her body a few days ago.

Shaking herself out of her reverie Hermione said "You do realise that this means we will no longer be able to apparate and disapparate there with cars shooting past each second"

"There are plenty of alleys nearby" Severus shrugged "Although I suppose you can't guarantee that the alleyways will be empty"

"So you see my point" Hermione gestured "And that's not to mention how dangerous it is to put a bypass behind a primary school for Merlin's sake. That really shouldn't be allowed"

Severus smirked, he seemed to find her passion on the subject amusing "I thought you already had a cause to focus on – the Wolfsbane Project?"

"Oh that err… I actually found the funding today so I can start to go ahead with it"

Severus sprinkled the powdered grasshoppers into a steaming solution "Where did you find the funding? I was under the impression you were having difficulty"

"Yes well the Oslo Grants Committee answered my prayers" Hermione shrugged in what she hoped was a casual manner. Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously and Hermione wished she was a better liar. "Mrs Platt is organising a campaign against the bypass with help of some of neighbours"

"And you've agreed to help out" Severus finished

"Well is that a bad thing?" Hermione challenged

"It's predictable" Severus countered and Hermione felt a prickle of annoyance "But whilst you're passion for helpless causes could be construed as an ultimate waste of time I suppose there are worst qualities to have"

Hermione didn't know whether to be complimented or not and decided merely to go and make some dinner.

-oOoOo-

In the depths of winter in the north of England Hermione often felt depressed at how much of the day was spent in darkness. That Saturday however she was grateful as it gave her ample opportunity to experiment with the telescope Severus had gifted her for Christmas.

She set up the delicate silver instrument in the back garden and began to finely tune it searching for constellations, moons and galaxies. The heavy mix of pollution had tinted the night sky over Spinners End with an ugly shade of red but the Algedi telescope was able to cut through and show Hermione the stars above with startling detail.

As she gazed helpful facts popped up in the lens describing the stars she was looking at and how they were discovered. _Merak was first mentioned in Belgium texts in the fifth century BC. Belgium Wizard Professor Photeus…_

"You'll catch your death out here much longer" Hermione turned to see Severus standing by the kitchen door and she realised she had been in the garden for some time.

She smiled "This is incredible Severus really. The detail is amazing"

Severus strolled over to stand before her "Well you certainly need a more powerful instrument to cut through this sky"

"It's not so bad" Hermione shrugged "I'm trying to find Cepheus but I keep getting side-tracked" she grinned

"Here" Severus pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation at the telescope. The instrument swivelled, twisted and grew of its own accord and Severus gestured for Hermione to give a look.

Sure enough there were the stars of the Cepheus constellation shining brightly against the inky blackness. "That's a useful spell" she said once she had had her fill "Why didn't we learn it at Hogwarts?"

"Professor Sinistra, like yourself believes that witches and wizards rely too much on spells" Severus explained "It is my understanding that she refuses to teach that particular spell as she fears it will restrict student's knowledge on positioning if they become too lazy to search for the stars themselves. In addition it only works with more sophisticated telescopes that not all students can afford"

"Hmm I suppose that's fair" Hermione said thoughtfully "Can you teach me?"

"The incantation is _Indago Cepheus _or whichever constellation you prefer. It should be performed with a short flick" he demonstrated the movement with his wand.

Hermione pointed at the telescope and uttered "_Indago Capella_" The telescope remained still, she frowned.

"Here" Severus stepped behind her and held her wand arm aloft. Hermione shivered as she felt his breath on the back of her neck and the rumble of his voice in her ear "The flick should be more pronounced" He held Hermione's wrist and brought it across demonstrating the movement.

He dropped his grasp but remained closely behind her. Hermione flicked her wand and whispered "_Indago Capella_". Sure enough the telescope shot up and swivelled into a new position. When Hermione looked through she found the bright star.

"Thank you" she said turning round to beam at Severus. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and cradled her cheek bending down to kiss her.

Hermione sighed into the kiss feeling much warmer all of a sudden and deepened it stroking his tongue with her own. They stood kissing in the cold for a few minutes before Severus brought her closer wrapping his arms around her waist

Hermione hummed feeling content and wrapped her arms around his neck as Severus kissed down her jaw to her neck "Don't you think we should go inside" she whispered "I wouldn't want to shock Mrs Platt"

Severus smirked "I put up wards to keep that nosy old bat out, years ago" and he kissed her deeply

Hermione giggled "Severus, she really is quite nice you know" he kissed her again "Even if she does have a few issues with boundaries" she breathed.

Severus was looking at her through hooded eyes and she tiptoed up to press her lips against his and began to kiss him passionately. When the finally broke Hermione was out of breath and Severus held her hand and led her inside the house.

Once inside they began kissing again as they navigated their way upstairs and into Severus' bedroom where they began to divest each other of their clothing. The long slow kissing from the garden had sped up and grown more intense and Hermione felt her heart race as Severus lay her down on the bed and groaned as he moved inside of her.

His sweaty forehead was pressed against hers and his pumped inside of her and Hermione tried to stare into his deep black eyes as long as she could before felt them close of their own accord as she came. Severus climaxed a short time later and rolled off onto the bed panting next to her.

As she came down Hermione wondered if she should leave. She didn't really like the idea of gathering up her things and sneaking back to her own room but after all this was not her bedroom and she was not close to passing out drunk as on New Year's Eve.

Before she could make a decision however Severus pulled a woollen blanket over the pair of them and turned on his side to go to sleep. Hermione stared at the paleness of his back in the darkness and gathered that this meant she was allowed to stay.


	26. Meeting the Neighbours

Chapter 26

Meeting the Neighbours

The McKeiths lived at the end of Seamers Row, the next road along from Spinners End. Lisa and Rodney had three children, two guinea pigs, a golden retriever and a newly fitted kitchen.

"It's amazing what they can do" Lisa boasted "it's still the same room but we now have all this extra space"

Mrs Platt 'oohed' as she was shown the brand new cabinets

"What part of the civil service do you work in Mrs Snape?" Parvinder Singh asked in living room

"Um…animal control" Hermione replied

"Oh you must be responsible for dangerous dogs; you know we've got a neighbour with a very nasty Rottweiler"

"Johnny Tunstall right" Rodney McKeith said carrying a tray of teas in "I've told 'im that dog will get 'im into trouble one of these days"

"Never mind about dogs, let's talk strategy" Mr Spong said. Dave Spong was a small wiry man in his fifties who owned the mechanics on Baker Street where Rodney McKeith worked. The new road was very likely to take away a lot of their business as many cars normally travelled through Baker Street on their way to Manchester. "We've already written formal letters of complaint to the council. I reckon the next step is to start a petition, now we'll need…"

"Who's for Victoria Sponge?" Lisa called

Hermione quickly started to enjoy fighting against the new road with her neighbours. She hadn't quite realised how much she missed socialising with muggles until she had had an interesting discussion about Dickens with Mrs Singh or been caught up to date with the England football team by Rodney McKeith

-oOoOo-

The Asphodel was a very elegant wizarding restaurant with a magnificent view of Edinburgh Castle and served the finest Dragon steak north of the border.

"Excuse me, pardon me" Luna said pushing her way through the foyer to great the steward "I'm with the Marchbanks party"

The steward looked at her messy hair falling out of the bun she had tried to construct and the small burn marks on the side of her work robes. He raised his eyebrows "This way please madam" he said noticeably lacing his words with disdain

"Luna where have you been?" Neville asked worriedly getting up to greet his wife when they arrived at the table

"I'm sorry I'm late" Luna flustered sitting down and trying to ignore Augusta Longbottom's eye roll "Happy Birthday Professor Marchbanks"

"Thank you Luna" Griselda Marchbanks said "Won't you please order, I'm sorry we didn't wait"

"Luna um… you have something in your hair" Neville whispered and gestured to the black feather tangled in her hair

Luna blushed and pulled it out "Oops" she muttered "Rolf and I were working with a couple of thestrals and we must have just lost track of time"

-oOoOo-

As upmarket as The Asphodel was it was still in the middle of a busy muggle city. As such the Malfoys preferred to entertain at home.

"I hear the Ministry of Magic has approved your Wolfsbane Welfare Project Mrs Snape" Lucius Malfoy said with pursed lips

"Yes, thanks to Mrs Malfoy's generous donation my department head approved the proposal yesterday" Hermione said brightly looking forward to putting her plan into action.

Lucius frowned in disapproval confirming Hermione's assumption that his wife had not confided the full extent of their arrangement.

"Well it was the least I could to. At least now the beasts will be restrained or held accountable by all" Narcissa said primly, daintily tasting some soup "And you may call me Narcissa, Hermione"

"Thank you Narcissa"

"I thought that you received the funding from the Oslo Committee" Severus said from the other side of the dinner table

"They did donate some money" Hermione said quickly even if it was only 100 galleons "But I'm sure I mentioned Narcissa as well"

"Excuse me; it must have slipped my mind" Severus replied with a knowing look "Where are Pansy and Draco tonight?"

"Draco is conducting some business for me in Copenhagen" Lucius explained "And Pansy is at a committee meeting for the Unicorn Welfare Society"

"Pansy volunteers so tirelessly for her charities" Narcissa said with a smile that didn't quite reach the eyes "I do hope she doesn't overdo it and I would want people to think she is desperate to ingratiate herself"

"I'm sure Pansy knows what she is doing" Severus said "She was able to juggle quite the workload at Hogwarts"

Hermione frowned, she had never heard Severus speak of Pansy before, much less warmly "Well she juggled a lot of pursuits at school but I don't know how many of them were curriculum based" she said under her breath without thinking

The other three adults stared at Hermione who felt quite put on the spot. Narcissa however gave a small smirk which made Hermione think she wasn't all that fond of her daughter in law.

"Well if you ask me there is not nearly enough emphasis on academics at Hogwarts these days" Lucius said "No wonder Draco's marls were so underwhelming with the constant disruption of giant snakes, trolls and an ever revolving door of monsters and criminals on the staff. No offence of course Severus"

"None taken" Severus smirked

"You must have had some disruption in your day though" Hermione argued "What with the war and the Defence against the Dark Arts position had been jinxed by then"

"Yes we suffered though a parade of aging tosspots with the experience of a teapot and senses so deteriorated they quickly retired when they could no longer differentiate the students" Severus drawled

"Must have been nice though to be taught by a professor who was blind and thus incapable of house bias" Hermione said pointedly

Lucius gave a small sniff of laughter

"I suppose" Severus conceded

Narcissa ran a long manicured finger round the rim of her wine glass "You know Severus, I think I like your wife"

-oOoOo-

"Should I conduct some kind of moral audit now that Narcissa Malfoy likes it" Hermione asked as they walked home after dinner

Severus chuckled "Narcissa is not a bad person"

"I know still feels weird though" Hermione shivered "How did you become friends? You so…different"

"You mean how did the ugly poor runt become friends with the rich beautiful people" Severus said bluntly "Lucius is a disaster at Potions, so much so he had me as a second year write his homework. The Malfoys do not like to be in debt and in return he offered an element of protection from the Marauders and I suppose it developed from there. It is not so strange; you are very different from Ronald Weasley and the Potters and I confess I never understood the friendships there."

"I suppose the friendships you make when you are a child don't make sense. I probably wouldn't be friends with Harry or Ron if I met them now but as it is I love them as if they were my own brothers" she said as they turned into Spinners End "Besides at least we hold the same beliefs. You were on different sides of the war"

"Only a Gryffindor would see that as an issue" Severus smirked "The Malfoys are merely a product of their environment and they acted as they believed they should. As did I. That is no reason why you cannot drink a glass of firewhiskey together at the end of the day"

"I don't think I would be so accepting" Hermione said and as an afterthought "And you're not ugly"

Severus chuckled "There is no need for false platitudes Hermione. I am well aware of what I look like, possessing as I do several mirrors"

"It's not a false platitude" Hermione said truthfully "True you may never be conventionally good looking but you're not Goyle"

Severus chuckled as he unlocked their front door and held it open for Hermione to enter.

"And you have a certain…" she trailed off looking at him shyly

"A certain what" Severus said slowly lowering his eyes to her lips

"A certain something" Hermione finished. He lent down to kiss her but Hermione ducked and twirled away on her ankle "Um…did anything ever happen between you and Pansy"

Severus drew his eyebrows in consternation "I beg your pardon, where did you get that from?"

"Well you were nice about her at dinner"

"I said she was a good student and you assume we were sleeping together?" Severus said with a slight edge.

"It's not just that" Hermione replied "Something Pansy said at the Malfoy's New Year's Eve party, that she knew more about your personal life"

Severus sighed and ran a hand though his greasy hair "Ah. A few years ago Pansy saw me leave Knockturn Alley, she saw me exit an establishment of questionable repute"

"A brothel" Hermione said shocked raising her eyebrows "You were in a brothel"

"You abhor a practical transaction between two adults and yet are willing to believe I would enter into a liaison with a student" Severus sneered

"Why not? You wanted to with me" Hermione replied coldly

Severus looked taken aback for the flicker of a second and there was a short moment of silence

"And that has been my greatest regret" It was not the first time Hermione had heard this but it stung more than before "That I wanted you when you were my student I could not control as much as I tried. But that I acted on it and proposed in the way I did? I could say that I wanted to take control after years of serving two masters, that I panicked and reacted without thinking or that I genuinely believed that I could make you happier than Weasley but the truth is I just wanted the pretty eighteen year old I had lusted over to myself"

Hermione's heart beat wildly "I forgive you" she said eventually

"Then you are a fool" he sneered and turned to climb the stairs

-oOoOo-

"Mrs Greenwood please think, what if one day Ryan kicks a football over the school fence and he or one of his friends climb over to get it. The road is right there. It's far too dangerous" Hermione pressed.

January had long since bled into February and the snow that had lovingly blanketed Spinners End had melted missing with the dirt and pollution to create an unattractive grey slush.

Mrs Greenwood pursed her lips looking from Hermione to Mrs Platt and rolled her eyes before grabbing the clipboard to sign it.

"I must say you have a real knack for this Hermione" Mrs Platt said leafing through their signatures they had gathered "Have you ever thought of entering politics, I'm sure you'd make a good councillor"

Hermione laughed "Maybe someday but right now I'm focusing on my big plans for my current job"

"Oh is there lots of excitement in animal control?" Mrs Platt asked surprised

"Never a dull moment" Hermione confirmed trying to keep a straight dace

Hermione said goodbye to Mrs Platt, who promised to drop their petition off to Mr Spong, and entered Number 83.

"And how is your rebellion coming along" Severus said, he was in the kitchen eating casserole and reading 'The Evening Prophet'

"Quite nicely thank you" Hermione said brightly opening the fridge and looking for something to have for dinner "You should come along on of these days"

"And be subject to the inane prattling's of Mrs Platt?"

"She's not that bad as you are well aware" Hermione said "Anything interesting" she nodded to the paper

"Just another Detective X article, he's unearthed a minor scandal at Gringotts"

"He?"

Severus smirked "Or she, I suppose"

Hermione put her food on the boil and sat down in front of him "I wanted to talk to you about something"  
"Very well"

"Now that we've got the go ahead for the Wolfsbane Welfare Project, St Mungos have become the tendering process from Potioneers to brew the Wolfsbane and I thought you could apply"

Severus put the paper down "Wouldn't that create a slight conflict of interest given that you put this initiative together?"

"Not really" Hermione shrugged "The selection is being carried out by St Mungos it has nothing to do with me or the Ministry"

"Somehow I doubt any application I write would be worth the parchment it is written on"

"Why not? You're a respected potioneer and certainly qualified enough for this contract" Hermione argued "You're far too pessimistic" She stood up to attend to her boiling vegetables but to her surprise she was instead pulled into Severus' lap.

"And you are far too naïve" he said and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Hermione struggled to contain a blush still not quite used to this new level of intimacy

"My potatoes will overcook" she muttered pulling away

Severus cast a non-verbal stasis charm at the pot and once more plunged his tongue into her mouth

Hermione gasped as she felt his hand slip under her skirt and begin to rub her centre. She kissed him harder as he pushed aside her knickers and firmly began to stimulate. Hermione began to breathe faster as the pressure built inside her and leaving Severus' mouth unbuttoned his trousers and stroke him with the same vigour. Their foreheads were pressed together as they panted and brought each other to release.

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews, I can't believe it's reached 400. Please let me know what you think of this chapter**


	27. Domestic Bliss

**Chapter 27**

**Domestic Bliss**

"No"

"I told you this was a bad idea"

"Come back" Hermione pulled Penelope away from the stairs and back into the Spinners End basement and in front of her furious husband "You need help" she told him "You admitted that you'll never get the Wolfsbane contract without it"

"I do not need help brewing Wolfsbane" Severus hissed

"Good because Penelope's not going to help you brew Wolfsbane" Hermione said "She's going to help you sell it… and you" she pointed at Penelope who was currently looking very uncomfortable "You said you missed the wizarding world and this is a perfect opportunity to dip a toe back in"

Severus and Penelope both considered her words "What exactly would this involve?" Severus questioned at last

Penelope cowered a little under her former professor's gaze "Well I would meet with St Mungos for you and present the brewing offer, maybe under a more neutral name. I was thinking Lancashire Elixirs"

"You mean obscure that I am the brewer" Severus said understanding "That's called lying"

"Actually it's called marketing" Hermione corrected and Severus smiled a little at the semantic difference

"If they ask me outright who the potioneer is, I'll of course be truthful" Penelope explained

"What do you think?" Hermione asked Severus eagerly

"How much will this cost me?" he sighed

"15% of the final contract" Penelope replied

"10%"

"10% and the opportunity to represent you for your next five contracts"

"Done" Severus conceded with a little shrug

-oOoOo-

Ron was in a foul mood as he trod home. Some sodding kid had let a portable swamp go off in the shop and then its sodding parent had refused to pay for it

"Well it's not exactly portable anymore is it?" the snooty father had pointed out

Ron was now covered in mud and slime from trying to clear the damn thing up. He had spent several hours flinging banishing spells before Lavinia had succeeded in berating him to call Fred and George and ask for help. Of course Fred and George had been too busy and would not have time until tomorrow.

'You'd think' Ron thought to himself 'They would at least share some of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes tricks now I work for them'

Ron stormed though the cottage door eager to have a shower and play with Hugo

"What the Slytherin's dungeons do you think you are doing?" Lavender screeched stopping him in the hallway

Ron rolled his eyes "Well I thought I was heading upstairs but I'm guessing you're going to tell me something different"

"I've spent all afternoon applying Magical Mess Repeller to this carpet" Lavender hissed "And you've just ruined it"

Ron looked down and saw remnants of the swamp dripping down and staining the carpet. He frowned "Well it's not exactly doing a good job of repelling mess right now"

"That's because it needs to set overnight before it works" Lavender said "And you've just ruined it. Do you have any idea how expensive that stuff is?"

"No but I'm sure I'll find out, I am the one paying for it after all" he replied acidly

"Well anytime you want to swap places just let me know" Lavender said snidely "I'd love to see you try and look after the house and Hugo by yourself"

"Ha! And what are you going to do, gossip for a living?"

"For your information Mrs Patil has offered me a job at her property firm. She thinks I have a natural charm for it" Lavender retorted "And it would have served you right if I took it" she stormed into the kitchen angrily leaving the door banging in her wake

Ron stood there dumbstruck; thoughts began to swirl in his mind

"Why didn't you take that job?" he asked entering the kitchen slowly

"What?" Lavender breathed thoroughly distracted in the process of developing dinner

"Why don't you work for Parvati's mother?"

"Don't be ridiculous"

"You hate this. I know you love Hugo but I also know you hate being alone all day. Come on Lav, you moan enough about it so why shouldn't you take the job" Ron reasoned

Lavender turned from the sink in surprise "Wh…I can't do that" she spluttered

"Why not? I hate my job and you hate staying at home and the only reason we do it is because our parents told us it was the right thing to do" Ron said now starting to get excited "Why shouldn't we change things if that's what we want?"

"You're being silly" Lavender said starting to get nervous yet intrigued

"No listen the Auror training program lasts a year. With a couple of cutbacks you can easily support me during that time and the gold I made working for Fred and George could pay for a part time gardener and all the fancy cleaning products you want" Ron said eagerly "Then after a year is up I'll be an auror and able to rent a house elf to take care of the house and Hugo. Then you can stay in work or stay at home, whatever you like"

Lavender wanted to get swept up in this plan but it sounded too good to be true and there was one tiny flaw

"And who's going to look after Hugo during this year?" she asked "The part time gardener"

Ron smirked "Ah now that's where we have to get a little sneaky"

-oOoOo-

"It's awful mum. He's making me go to work so he can train to be a stupid auror" Lavender wept drenching her mother's shoulder on the chintz sofa of the Brown's Billericay home

"There there honey, don't worry I'll have a word with Daddy" Mrs Brown promised "Ronald won't be making you do anything you're not happy with"

"No!" Lavender said sharply looking up "I mean I think I should deal with this on my own"

Mrs Brown looked reluctant but agreed nevertheless

"The only thing is…" Lavender started her lip beginning to wobble "He's insisting that while we're at work _his_ mother be the one to look after Hugo"

"_Molly Weasley_" Mrs Brown said with disgust

Lavender nodded "Mrs Weasley insists that as his grandmother she is the only person really fit to take care of Hugo"

"Did she?" Lavender mother's pursed her lips in disapproval

"And I know he's going to pick up all sorts of common habits from her" Lavender continued "I wouldn't be surprised if she left him in the chicken pen for most of the day"

Mrs Brown took Lavender's shoulders in her hands and looked at her "What do you need me to do?" she said seriously

"Oh mum, I know you no longer work at Gladrags on Thursdays and Fridays" Lavender said in a pleading tone "And it would mean the world to me if I knew Hugo was in the hands of somebody who knew what they were doing"

Mrs Brown thought for barely a moment before he said "Of course my darling. It would be a privilege to take care of Hugo then"

Lavender broke into a wide smile and hugged her mother "Thanks mum. I start on 1st March so I'll drop Hugo off on the 3rd."

-oOoOo-

"She's insisting on going to work for Mrs Patil" Mrs Weasley repeated sitting at the Burrow kitchen table listening to her youngest son

"Yes mum" Ron said seriously "She says she doesn't want to be married to _shopkeeper_ so I have to join the auror training program and that she's fed up looking after Hugo"

Mrs Weasley tutted knowingly

"The worse thing is she wants Mrs Brown to take care of Hugo in the meantime"

"That woman?" Mrs Weasley questioned horrified "She'll turn him into a spoilt monster"

"I know but Mrs Brown insists on it, she says who better to care of Hugo than his own grandmother"

Mrs Weasley gritted her teeth in visible anger "Well you can tell Mrs Brown they'll be no need, I shall be taking care of Hugo when you are at work"

"Oh mum you don't have to do that" Ron tried to shrug off

"I insist"

Ron beamed "Thanks mum, although I think maybe just Monday to Wednesday just to keep Lavender and Mrs Brown happy. Lav starts work on the first; I'll drop Hugo off then"

"Are we bad parents for leaving our child in the care of two mad women" Lavender wondered later in bed.

Fresh of the success of the first part of their plans Ron and Lavender had made love not because they were drunk, lonely or desperate but because they felt closer than before

"Nah, our mums are good people they just get a bit cuckoo round each other" Ron reasoned "Besides it's only for a year, Hugo won't remember it"

Lavender shot a look that said she was not impressed with the last comment before Ron kissed her soundly again

-oOoOo-

Two little red babies lay side by side in St Mungos' cots. Wrapped in pink blankets the crinkled faces twisted and unfurled in unusual expressions.

"They're beautiful" Percy whispered

Audrey lay panting on the hospital bed "I know you wanted a son"

"No" Percy whispered absolutely transfixed on the moving bundles "They're perfect, just…perfect"

The day had just broken and the early morning sun was streaming through the curtains of the still room. The St Mungos midwives had checked the twin girls and then left the new family in peace.

Percy supposed that Mrs Weasley was anxiously waiting outside but he was in no rush to break away from this new sight.

"Can I hold them Percy?" Audrey asked in her quiet voice

Percy shook himself out of his reverie and picked up his daughter Molly and gave her to Audrey. He then cradled Molly's sister Lucy in his arms and sat on Audrey's bed facing his wife.

"I don't know how you did it Audrey, this is… blimey" Percy said "I mean there are two of them"

Audrey gave a small smile "Yes that was rather a surprise wasn't it"

"I'll say"

"We could get a divorce now" Audrey said

Percy drew his eyebrows in confusion "Well yes I suppose, hypothetically speaking, according to the law we could"

Audrey gave a wan smile "Percy, I think we should split up"

"Wh…What are you talking about?"

And so Audrey told him. How she hadn't really wanted to get married and was overwhelmed by the speed at which Percy had insisted on the ceremony and trying for children. She didn't like going to every Ministry dinner and didn't like the side of Percy she witnessed at them or that he would insist on her attendance no matter how she begged she was not feeling well.

She didn't like how Percy spent twelve hours every day in the office and she hardly ever saw him and in company would often speak for her giving opinions on subjects for them that she didn't necessarily agree with.

Audrey also didn't like how he tried to hide the fact she worked in a shop in-front of his Ministry colleagues or how many plans he had made about their impending parenthood without consulting her. She felt far too overwhelmed by his family and didn't understand why they had to socialise with the Weasleys so much especially when Percy's brothers would tease him so.

Percy sat dumbstruck holding baby Lucy as nine months of grievances came out of his normally quiet demure wife.

Audrey smiled at his expression "It's not all your fault Percy not really. I should have told you when you did these things and maybe if I felt more comfortable with you I would have" she said "The truth is I don't think we can make each other happy and if the MMPA hadn't been introduced we probably would have split up months ago"

Percy sat silently

"Are you ok?" Audrey asked after he remained quiet for a little too long

"I err…think I need to process this" Percy said in a hoarse voice. He handed Lucy to her mother and left the hospital room. He walked straight past the visitor's room not eager to engage with his mother, father or Madam Malkin.

Along the corridor he could see through open doors into picturesque tableaus of young families joining together around a new birth. A three year old boy was lifted onto the bed by his father and they cuddled together with the family to see the new sibling.

Percy jabbed the button of the lift. After a couple of moments the lift door clanged open and Percy experienced his third surprise of the day.

A blond curly haired witch in muggle clothing was beaming as she leafed through a brand new contract for Lancashire Elixirs to produce Wolfsbane for St Mungos. When the lift doors opened she looked up to see Percy and gave a little jolt.

"Oh, hello Percy" Penelope Clearwater said.

It seemed that becoming a father twice over, his wife deciding they should split up and seeing his dead ex-girlfriend in a lift was too much for poor Percy Weasley to process in two hours. So he fainted.

**Hi so I know that this chapter mainly focused on the supporting characters but I wanted to have a little look at how the MMPA was affecting others. Please review and let me know what you think**

**The next chapter will feature Detective X **


	28. The Plotters Overheard

Chapter 28

The Plotters Overheard

**North Stands, Bodmin Moor Stadium**

"We're going to win this time I can feel it" Ron said eagerly staring out at the empty pitch bouncing Hugo on his lap "I read that Dorkins has introduced a new training regime and let's face it Gudgeon has never been flying better"

"You mean he might actually stay on his broom this time" Lavender smirked

"Oh haha" Ron said kissed his wife "Cheer up Perce" he said to his brother who was sitting morosely on the other side of Lavender "The Winbourne Wasps chasers are alright, I reckon you might be in there when they drown their sorrows"

"Ron" Lavender hissed in a 'don't you think it might be too soon to say stuff like that kind of way'

Percy continued to stare at the floor silently tearing up his programme.

"Maybe he wasn't ready to come out" Ginny whispered from the other side of Ron

"So we should have just left him to stew in his own misery" Ron muttered "Nah, at least this way he can experience actual sunlight again"

"Hey you think Neville and Luna are ever going to show up?" Harry said

"They'll be here" Ginny said "The match doesn't start for another twenty minutes and it was only Hermione who said she couldn't make it"

Sure enough Neville and Luna could soon be seen making their way along the stands to the Weasleys

"Luna can I talk to you?" Ginny said yanking her friend's elbow from the stands as soon as the Longbottoms reached them. Luna looked startled at the lack of greeting but consented to be dragged through the excited Chudley Cannons fans nevertheless.

Ginny led her to the wooden covered stairs which at this moment were thankfully empty and looked round furtively like a meerkat to see if anyone was lurking in the shadows.

"Did Hermione tell you?" she asked in a hush whisper.

"Tell me what Ginny, I must say you're being very secretive." Luna said thoroughly confused "Is this about Percy getting depressed because his wife dumped him, because Ron already told us about that."

"No it's about Narcissa Malfoy. Did Hermione tell you?"

"Oh yes." Luna said serenely.

"Well…well aren't you worried?" Ginny spluttered "What if she tells? What was Hermione thinking letting _her_ into the pact?"

"Not really" Luna shrugged referring the first question "Hermione knows Mrs Malfoy much better than we do and she says we can trust her."

"I suppose so but I still don't feel good about this" Ginny conceded "I know the woman saved Harry during the final battle and for that I will be eternally grateful but she's still a _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake"

"But if she's taking the pills too then she's just as much as risk for taking contraception." Luna reasoned "She'll go to Azkaban with the rest of us."

"I still don't like it" Ginny said with a dark look "I mean we can tell Narcissa Malfoy but not our own husbands?"

Luna face hardened "That's different Mrs Malfoy is a woman, the men wouldn't understand."

Ginny looked as though she didn't entirely agree with this assessment but a musical trumpet sounded signalling the start of the pre-game presentations and so they returned to their seats.

**Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Ministry of Magic**

"Well if nobody has any other items of business I think we can wrap this up" Amos Diggory said concluding the monthly meeting of the Being Division "Except to say that for those of you haven't heard I would like to offer my congratulations to Kenneth Towler who has been promoted to the Gringotts Liason Officer in the Goblin Liason Office"

There was a smattering of polite applause and Towler looked pleased but slightly uncomfortable at the attention. Several people congratulated him and those sitting nearby shook his hand

"For those of us have worked with Kenneth I'm sure you'll agree that it is well deserved" Diggory concluded "And now I think I can hear all your stomachs grumbling to I will release you for lunch"

A few people chuckled. Hermione who had sat at the far end of the long oak table got up quickly to catch Towler as he left the meeting room.

"Congratulations Kenneth" She said

Towler looked at her suspiciously "Thank you" he said warily "You're not after more gold for your Wolfsbane Project because I don't think the goblins would be particularly amenable to that particular cause."

Hermione sighed "No I'm not; I was just offering my congratulations. Really you deserved it." she said honestly.

Towler still looked as though he did not believe her.

"Look, I know we didn't get off to the best start. Carrying out the same job at the same level probably didn't help matters" Hermione said pushing her hair behind her ears "But clearly the department has enough room for both of us to build our careers so I thought we could have a fresh beginning."

Towler shuffled awkwardly "I suppose so" he agreed eventually shifting his eyes from side to side "A few of us are going to The Leaky Cauldron after work, you can come…if you like."

"Oh actually some friends of my husband are having a dinner party tonight, but maybe next week?" Hermione suggested brightly.

Towler's face fell a little "Yeah maybe" he said dispassionately and walked off.

Hermione gave a heavy sigh. It was a little lonely sometimes working on her own in Werewolf Support Services and given that she would rather eat slugs than socialise with Henry St James again she had begun to approach her other former colleague. However trying to talk to Towler about something that didn't revolve around work was a little like drawing blood from a stone. He was a little like Percy in that regard she reflected.

At the end of the corridor outside Hermione's office was something that put her in a far better mood, Luna.

"Hello Hermione" sang the ever ethereal witch "I brought grindylow sandwiches."

"Yum" Hermione smiled as she rolled her eyes "Come on in."

Hermione cleared a space at her desk and transfigured her normal visitor's chair into a stuffed comfy armchair for Luna to sit on before they tucked into their lunch.

"They're not really the best filling for sandwiches" Hermione commented as she picked up a slimy tentacle that had slipped out in-between the bread and onto her desk.

Luna shrugged "The Vietnamese eat them with rice and chopsticks. According to Rolf it's meant to be quite delicious" she said "But I've never used chopsticks before."

"How's Neville?" Hermione asked politely.

Luna looked down and it struck Hermione that she almost seemed sad "I'm not sure really. He spends so much time studying for his Auror exams that I see him almost as little as you."

"What are you talking about Luna? We see each other all the time." Hermione frowned.

"Well yes to exchange the pills but I can't remember the last time we just hung out" Luna said "You didn't come to Seamus' New Year's Party or Audrey's baby shower or Ron's birthday party. With Snape and your new job, you're just never around anymore Hermione."

Hermione began to feel guilty as she recognised the truth of Luna's words "I guess I have been busy lately" she admitted.

"It's not your fault Hermione, we're all really proud of how you are helping the werewolves" Luna said "And clearly things are going better with Snape."

"Why do you say that?"

Luna smiled "Last week you passed up the chance to go to Professor Lima's lecture on leithfolds with Rolf and I because Snape had bought a new _cauldron_ and you wanted to see it in practice. Plus you're glowing."

Hermione blushed "Well that's still no excuse, I'll try to be a better friend I promise" she said "We'll go dinner on Friday and I'll shut up and you can tell me all about what's going on between you and Neville."

"I told you nothing's going on with me and Neville."

"Luna" Hermione chided "I may not be that present at the moment but I know you two are unhappy."

"Well I don't see how that's really any of your business Hermione" Luna snapped uncharacteristically coldly.

"Well it's not but I thought you could use someone to talk to" Hermione countered.

Luna shifted in her seat uncomfortably and very deliberately did not look at Hermione "I already have someone to talk to" she said eventually "I better be going."

"Wait I have your contraception" Hermione said as Luna got up. "Do you know when Ginny next has a Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Well there was the one last weekend when she came to a quidditch game with us" Luna said pointedly "But you didn't come to that either."

Hermione ignored the jibe not wanting to further upset Luna "Rats I'll have to ask Narcissa to deliver it when I give her share."

Luna said she guessed so and said a stiff goodbye before leaving the office at a brisk pace as Hermione wondered whether it was Ginny or Rolf that Luna was confiding in.

**The Spinel Room, Malfoy Manor**

Hermione accepted a chalice of elf made wine that her husband brought over "Ophelia Zabini is here" she nodded toward the glamorous witch who was chatting merrily to Tiberius Ogden, stroking the elderly wizard's arm in the process.

"Hmm, it seems as though Blaise will soon have a new stepfather" Severus observed.

"Don't you want to go and say hello?" Hermione challenged.

"Not really I find I'm quite enjoying the view from here" Severus said looking at Hermione.

She felt herself getting warm but stared back "Do you think it would be rude to leave at this hour?"

Severus looked a little surprised and Hermione was pleased at the effect. He glanced at the grandfather clock which showed that it had barely gone past half nine.

"I think we can risk it" he muttered and Hermione beamed as he put his hand on her lower back and led her through the throngs of guests.

They were quickly caught however by Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh honestly you are not leaving already?" she cried.

"Unfortunately some of actually have to work in the morning" Severus replied.

"The pair of you seem to need more sleep than Draco did as an infant" Narcissa said crossly "And besides you cannot leave as I have yet to show Hermione the tapestries."

Severus rolled his eyes impatiently "Well I'm sure you can show them another time. I doubt they are in danger of going bad."

"Actually Severus I did make Mrs Malfoy promise to show me her Plantagenet tapestries. It would be terribly rude to leave without seeing them."

Narcissa smirked triumphantly and Severus grunted in disapproval. Hermione reached up and kissed his cheek "I'll be back in twenty minutes" she promised.

"I'm sorry Narcissa" Hermione said as the two women quickly left the main party for a deserted side room until the clinking of glasses and soft chatter of guests could only be heard in the distance.

Narcissa laughed "It's quite alright dear, I remember being a newlywed."

Hermione blushed again, she felt as though she was doing that far too often these days. She pulled out a couple of boxes from her beaded handbag and handed them to Narcissa.

"Remember to stick to schedule and to…"

"Let you know if I experience any side effects" Narcissa interrupted "Yes I know Hermione, you said so the last time."

"It's just that muggle women usually meet with an actual medical professional before taking oral contraception and I'd hate for anything to happen to you just because we haven't been as careful" Hermione replied.

Narcissa gave Hermione an almost motherly smile before contorting her face so it seemed to resemble the hard surface of a diamond "Hermione I don't care if they turn me green and I break out in purple spots, as long as they work."

"There's one more thing I've already given Luna her share but Ginny doesn't have a Hogsmeade weekend for a while and I rather not owl them." Hermione said.

"So you would like me to deliver Mrs Potter's portion when I attend the Governor's meeting next week" Narcissa surmised.

"Would you?" Hermione pleaded.

"I suppose although I shall blame you personally if that little witch attempts to hex me."

**Third Corridor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Daddy says George could make a vault of gold if he worked for Gringotts and I agree. Georgie has such a talent for business" Romilda said as she walked back from Charms with her sister-in-law "I don't know why he wastes his time with that little joke shop. It's so childish"

Ginny wondered as they passed a large window if McGonagall would buy "_It was horrible, she just tripped and fell out Professor, there was nothing I could do."_

Instead she settled for saying "Yes but George _likes_ working in a joke shop."

Romilda shrugged "I suppose and I guess it does bring in a little money. You're right, as long as Georgie's happy, I'm happy."

Ginny snorted knowing that Romilda knew full well her husband was rolling in gold. Miraculously at least from Ginny's point of view, her school bag ripped and her books and quills tumbled onto the stone flags.

"Oh no" Romilda cried in obviously fake sympathy.

"It's ok" Ginny said brightly bending down to pick everything up "You go on ahead, I'll catch up" and was delighted as she was left alone.

"You really ought to be more careful Mrs Potter" a cold voice said and Mrs Malfoy emerged from the shadows twirling her wand.

Ginny quickly covered her startled expression and began to magically fix her bag "What are you doing here?" she said sharply.

"A governor's meeting" Narcissa replied regally "Lucius is in St Petersburg on business so I am filling in in his stead."

Ginny rolled her eyes that somehow the Malfoys were still on the school board of governors "I see and you thought you'd take the opportunity to insult those you consider beneath you, even if my husband did save your pathetic son's life during the final battle."

Narcissa gave a patronising smile "Merely a bonus I'm afraid. I am actually here to pass on something from a mutual friend of ours" and she handed Ginny two boxes of oral contraception.

Ginny took them gingerly "Oh yes, Hermione mentioned she had let you in to the pact although Luna and I can't imagine why"

Narcissa raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow "That I would surmise is obvious, I am a woman and affected just as much by this law as you."

"That doesn't mean I trust you."

**Daily Prophet Offices, Diagon Alley**

Detective X felt a surge of triumph as they tapped frantically away at the old typewriter in the deserted offices of the Daily Prophet. It was eleven o'clock at night and the rest of the staff had gone home hours ago allowing the reporter to work undisturbed and in secret.

Rain lashed at the windows as they wrote their biggest expose since they had discovered the scandal at St Mungo's. Detective X looked at the ticking clock and hit the keys faster knowing they would have to finish their article quickly if they were not to be late for dinner with the in-laws.

Honestly they wondered what had the two women been thinking speaking about it so openly in public where anybody could overhear. 'Yes' Detective X grinned maliciously 'Madams Snape, Potter, Malfoy and Longbottom were practically begging to be caught'

**So Detective X knows about the contraception pact but how did they find out? **

**Please review and let me know what you think, a new chapter will be coming soon.**

**Thanks**


End file.
